Vícios
by Brilliant Green
Summary: ...Estava nas mãos de uma criança. E aquela criança o enlouquecia...Enlouquecia-no quando seus gemidos ainda infantis erguiam-se no ambiente de luz bruxuleante.Quando aqueles ossos eram esmigalhados por sua velocidade. Por seu afeto. Por sua loucura...
1. Vícios

"Vício"  
  
CAPÍTULO I  
  
Amor de Adoração  
  
por Brilliant Green  
  
Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.  
  
Sumário: O primeiro capítulo de uma série. Sentimentos profundos são nutridos pelos amigos Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que um aparente mal os ronda.  
  
Casal: Harry/Ron ; Harry/Draco Categoria: Romance/Slash  
  
Notas: Eu sempre tive a idéia de que um relacionamento entre Harry e Ron seria baseado principalmente na amizade, fidelidade, respeito e um pouco de admiração, talvez. Este fic é o primeiro capítulo de uma série que já está toda criada. No entanto, o número de capítulos ainda não está decidido. Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.  
  
Era aula de Poções... Harry picava com cautela os dentes de leão que estavam à sua frente. Ao seu lado, Ron, de cabeça baixa, acrescentava gotas de saliva de dragão em seu caldeirão que borbulhava uma estranha solução azul marinho. Mais adiante, Hermione com uma expressão nervosa em seu rosto, ajudava um desesperado Neville a colocar os ingredientes certos em sua poção. Enquanto percorria a mesa procurando as raízes de paineira para picá-las também, a mão de Harry por um acaso tocou ligeiramente nos dedos de Ron. Os dois garotos detiveram-se um momento e olharam-se de esguelha, sorrindo rapidamente. Ambos abaixaram suas mãos quase ao mesmo tempo e por detrás da mesa, fizeram com que elas se procuraram ávidas pelo toque. Os dedos se entrelaçaram firmemente. Harry e Ron mantiveram-se assim, em silêncio, compartilhando o contato doce enquanto ouviam de algum lugar que certamente não fazia parte do plano onde estavam, o professor Snape dar uma bronca em Neville por ter que sempre recorrer à Hermione para ajudá-lo em suas poções e ainda assim estragá-las completamente. Harry mexia levemente seus dedos acariciando a mão do amigo. Sentia-a quente e delgada tocando a sua, um pouco menor. Um arrepio correu pelo seu braço. Ron, de cabeça baixa tinha as orelhas muito vermelhas. Os olhos de Harry erguiam-se vez ou outra para as risadinhas que os alunos da Sonserina soltavam direcionadas agora à Mione que ouvia com um rosto entediado a sua parte do sermão por ter ajudado Neville. Parecia que aos poucos as broncas de Snape não mais afetavam Hermione tão acostumada estava ela com as implicâncias do professor. Quando Snape deu às costas para voltar-se novamente à Neville, Mione sacudiu a cabeça e desenhou em uma de suas faces um meio sorriso irônico ao ouvir palavras como "sabe-tudo intrometida" , "exibida" ou "garota tola que devia meter-se apenas com as coisas que lhe eram pedidas". No momento em que os olhos de Harry percorriam fuzilantes os alunos da Sonserina, depararam-se com Draco Malfoy que não tinha sua atenção voltada para o circo que Snape armava desnecessariamente no centro da masmorra. O garoto de cabelos muito loiros quase prateados tinha os olhos de um azul gélido quase nauseante, semi cerrados em direção à Harry. Seu rosto pálido tinha uma expressão indecifrável. Harry sustentou o olhar de Draco, sentindo suas pupilas arderem. O que aquele maldito fedelho traiçoeiro procurava em seu rosto? O que ele estava tramando com sua mente perversa e suja? Ambos olhavam-se num desafio silencioso. Foi Malfoy quem desviou primeiro seu olhar com um sorriso debochado em seus lábios finos. Harry sentiu uma raiva crescente por ele, Snape e todos aqueles malditos alunos da Sonserina que infelizmente compartilhavam do seu mesmo espaço, do mesmo ar, da mesma vida... No entanto, uma outra parte sua agradava-se e sorria com o contato da mão de Ron que acariciava a sua com delicadeza e languidez. Os dois amigos estavam juntos há algum tempo. Harry sabia que nutria por Ron um sentimento incomparável. Era superior à qualquer outro que tinha em seu coração, mais forte, mais intenso, melhor... Não se recordava mais do momento em que começara a amá-lo. Talvez tivesse acontecido desde o momento em que se viram pela primeira vez. As coisas tornaram-se mais profundas no segundo ano em Hogwarts. Encontravam-se, certa vez, sozinhos na Sala Comunal, jogando uma partida de snaps explosivos. Os outros alunos da Grifinória já estavam em seus respectivos dormitórios. Fazia apenas três dias que haviam voltado das férias de verão.  
  
Quando a partida finalizara com a vitória de Ron, Harry mirou por um longo momento o rosto sorridente do amigo e seus olhos azuis como um céu límpido de primavera. Sentira a falta deles durante toda  
  
  
  
as férias. Quase sempre sentia uma necessidade inexplicável de ficar ao lado de Ron. Tantos dias na casa de seus tios trouxas sem sequer ouvir nenhuma notícia do seu melhor amigo o haviam perturbado muito. Ansiava com nostalgia aqueles momentos em que juntos jogavam, estudavam ou simplesmente conversavam sob os tetos de Hogwarts. Ron levantou a franja dos olhos e observou Harry. Os olhos dos dois mantiveram-se um no outro durante um curto período. Ron comentou, desviando sua visão para Perebas que se remexia dentro de suas vestes.  
  
"Hey, Harry... Ainda bem que você está aqui... Sabe...eu realmente senti muito a sua falta...Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa aqui...acredito eu..."  
  
Harry esboçou um tímido sorriso bastante radiante com as palavras do amigo. Era tudo que gostaria de ouvir.  
  
"Eu também, Ron...Não tem idéia de como me senti mal quando pensei que você não havia mandado sequer uma única carta para mim durante as férias. De qualquer modo, acho que fiquei aliviado quando soube que Dobby as tinha roubado...Posso dizer que fiquei feliz."  
  
"Harry, como pensou que eu não havia escrito? Escrevi quase todos os dias. Fiquei tão preocupado pensando no que os seus tios trouxas poderiam ter feito com você. Harry, eu me importo muito com você...Eu realmente...gosto...muito de você..."  
  
Neste momento, uma brisa suave sacudiu um pouco as pesadas cortinas próximas às janelas. Os dois garotos olharam-se de modo intenso. Harry sentia seu coração acelerar e não sabia bem ao certo por que aquele momento constrangia tanto a ambos. Ron, por sua vez, tinha certeza que não podia mais reprimir o desejo que o atormentava há tempos. Foi num movimento rápido que ele aproximou-se de Harry e inexperientemente encostou seus lábios à boca do amigo. Harry arregalou seus olhos por alguns segundos, depois fechou-os deixando que o momento se seguisse sem interrupções. Não deveria ser certo fazerem aquilo. Mas por outro lado, já tinha imaginado aquilo algumas vezes. Sabia bem em sua mente que desejava aquele contato íntimo. Foi um beijo quase infantil, sem perícia alguma. Afinal, nenhum dos dois garotos certamente havia feito isso antes. Mas foi significante o suficiente para fazer os corações de ambos derreterem e um calor inexplicável subir por suas faces. Ron tinha o rosto quase da mesma cor de seus cabelos ruivos e olhos grudados no chão. Harry o olhava procurando palavras. No entanto, foi Ron que reunindo toda a sua coragem, murmurou timidamente com uma voz trêmula.  
  
"Então...Como foi...?"  
  
Harry respondeu com a voz igualmente trêmula.  
  
"Suave...Assim como...eu... imaginei que fosse...."  
  
Ron ergueu seus olhos com uma súbita surpresa. Havia escutado direito? Harry já havia imaginado aquilo? Era possível mesmo que seu amigo nutrisse sentimentos semelhantes aos seus apesar de não compreendê-los muito bem ao certo e tê-los guardado para si até aquele momento. Os dois meninos tremiam levemente.  
  
"Desculpe, Harry...Eu não deveria..."  
  
"Está tudo bem, Ron...Foi bem legal...eu acho...."  
  
Alguns minutos de incômodo silêncio.  
  
"Ron, você acha...que...hum, bem.... Acha que seria má idéia se nós fizéssemos de novo....?"  
  
"Quer que eu te beije de novo, Harry...?"  
  
"Bem... A primeira vez que você beijou me pegou de surpresa....Olha, você gostaria que beijássemos mais uma última vez?"  
  
"Sinceramente, Harry, acho que somos loucos...." murmurou Ron com olhos que avermelhavam-se também de vergonha.  
  
"Um bem curto, Ron...."  
  
"Ok, Harry. O último, então..."  
  
Beijaram não um beijo curto, mas sim um bem demorado e neste, passado o susto e pouco a pouco se esvaindo a timidez, permitiram-se uma maior sensualidade enquanto Harry acariciava receoso o rosto de Ron. Não foi também o último, mas sim o segundo de muitos que viriam no decorrer dos anos. Beijaram-se muitas vezes no segundo ano e as carícias aprofundaram-se no terceiro. No quarto ano, os toques haviam se tornado por demais tentadores para os garotos que lutavam inutilmente contra emoções fortes que os assolavam. Não conseguiam controlar a excitação que os perseguia implacavelmente. Após o período em que Harry e Ron deixaram de se falar durante um longo tempo devido a uma briga tola, as coisas tornaram-se insuportavelmente tensas quando fizeram as pazes. Então, depois de concordarem que chegara o momento de permitirem que as coisas acontecessem e discutirem várias vezes como deveria acontecer, quando e onde, Harry e Ron dormiram pela primeira vez juntos na Páscoa, quando somente os dois estavam no dormitório. O medo, a expectativa, o receio, tudo enfim fora para o inferno...  
  
"Senhor Potter...."  
  
Harry foi trazido à realidade com aquela voz fria que tanto odiava. O professor Snape chamava a sua atenção no meio da masmorra. Todos o olhavam. Ron puxava a sua mãe delicadamente, porém também com uma certa pressa. Nenhum dos dois desejava certamente que Snape tomasse por testemunho a intimidade que só dizia respeito à ambos.  
  
"Senhor Potter__ repetiu Snape__Seria demais pedir que começasse a mexer-se e trabalhasse em sua poção ao invés de ficar à toa em minha aula? Quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória por culpa de Potter que mesmo estando no quinto ano, ainda apresenta falhas terríveis e não consegue manter a atenção em minha aula. Não me admira que não o consiga. Como já disse uma vez, Poções é uma matéria que exige talento natural e inteligência".  
  
Uma explosão de risinhos dos alunos da Sonserina pôde ser ouvida na masmorra. Alguns alunos da Grifinória protestaram, inclusive Ron e Hermione. Como castigo e censura de Snape, perderam mais quinze pontos. Ron lançou um olhar suplicante à Harry como que desculpando-se. Draco ainda fitava Harry com suas pupilas vivas e ameaçadoras como as de uma serpente pronta para atacar. Harry abaixou a cabeça, irritado e atordoado diante do ocorrido pondo-se a trabalhar em silêncio.  
  
  
  
Todos, exceto Harry, Ron e Hermione jantavam no Grande Salão. Hermione e Harry encontravam-se na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ambos faziam seus respectivos deveres. Harry adiantava-se pelo fato de ter mais treinos de Quadribol durante a semana e dispor somente de dois dias para aprontá- los todos. Hermione, por sua vez, estava lá pelo fato de sempre estar mergulhada em livros ou melhorando (se era possível) seus trabalhos, tornando-os cada vez mais longos e admiráveis, como se procurasse conseguir uma nota superior a dez em cada nova informação que acrescentava. Depois de escrever um pergaminho inteiro sobre antigas bruxarias chinesas e indianas, Harry fechou os livros, e despedindo-se de Mione, subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino. Foi uma agradável surpresa quando encontrou Ron no quarto, sentado no parapeito da janela, comendo feijãozinhos de todos os sabores. Seu rosto dedurava mal-humor.  
  
"Hey, Ron, por que você está aqui? Por que não está com os outros jantando?"  
  
"Não estou com muita fome. Ainda não digeri bem aquele safado do Snape. Como ele pôde tirar ponto de você na aula de Poções por aquela bobagem que ele inventou? Distração agora é contra as regras?"  
  
"Ainda preocupado com isso? Achei que você já estivesse acostumado com as injustiças de Snape. Ele me odeia e pronto..."  
  
"Não vou aceitar isso nunca..."  
  
Harry esboçou um meio sorriso e, largando seus livros sobre uma cadeira, esticou a mão para Ron que a afagou com ternura.  
  
"Desculpe, Harry...Acho que sou um pouco culpado também. De certo modo, fui eu quem te distraí na aula de Poções..."  
  
"A culpa não foi sua, Ron. Está tudo bem..."  
  
Ron se aproximou de Harry e depois de abraçá-lo, beijou-o com suavidade. Harry fechou os olhos absorvendo a sensação única que aqueles lábios macios lhe proporcionavam. Quando finalizaram o beijo, os dois sorriam.  
  
"Apesar da injustiça de Snape, tenho que concordar uma coisa com ele, Harry. Notei que você esteve bastante distraído nas aulas hoje. Quase nem prestou atenção na aula de Adivinhação quando a professora Sibila disse que você vai morrer amanhã de manhã. O que houve? Algum problema ou será que estava pensando em alguém? Devo me preocupar?" __murmurou um sorridente Ron que não conseguiu disfarçar a ligeira preocupação em seu rosto.  
  
"Bem, Ron...Acho que isso tem a ver com Malfoy. Ele não para de olhar para nós. Talvez ele saiba de algo pela forma como me encara. Ultimamente tem se tornado bastante incômodo o modo dele nos observar."  
  
"Acho que você deve dizer, o modo dele observar VOCÊ. Tenho também percebido isso há algum tempo__ e, forçando um sorriso que beirava a ironia__ Parece que ele também se encantou por seus olhos verdes e pela cicatriz. Daqui a pouco ele estará como Colin, te perseguindo pelos corredores e querendo tirar fotos. Mais um fã seu. Mais um rival meu".  
  
"Não fale essas coisas nem brincando, Ron. O que você acha que Malfoy pretende?"  
  
"A mesma coisa que todos pretendem...Fazer parte da vida do famoso Potter...Ele está interessado em você e deve desconfiar de nós dois".  
  
"Isso não pode acontecer, Ron. Malfoy me odeia"  
  
"Não sei como funcionam as emoções de tipos da laia dele. Mas há uma coisa, Harry..."  
  
Harry ergueu os olhos para Ron.  
  
"Não quero que ele se atreva a sequer tentar se aproximar de você..."  
  
"Ron..Não se preocupe com isso. Acho que você está enganado. Malfoy realmente me odeia. E eu também o detesto. E mesmo que estivesse apaixonado por mim eu não te trocaria por ninguém, muito menos por Draco."  
  
Ron acariciava a nuca de Harry com seus dedos.  
  
"Já basta ter que competir e disfarçar minha irritação com aqueles meninos e meninas que fariam de tudo pra ficar com você. Detesto aquelas ridículas que te convidam todas assanhadas pra passar o Natal no dormitório delas ou daqueles garotos que se oferecem para vir pra cá...Só o que faltava era Draco atrás de você. Eu não serei nem um pouco razoável com ele. Eu juro, Harry, que peço pra Mione me ensinar um feitiço que transforme ele num sapo pelo resto da vida."  
  
Harry não respondeu nada. Somente observava Ron, em silêncio. Adorava vê-lo enciumado e nervoso. Achava-o adorável com seu rosto irritado e repleto de receios infindáveis. Somente quando, Ron acabou de expor sua raiva, Harry murmurou:  
  
"Podemos esquecer aquele maldito Malfoy agora e pensar em nós dois um pouco?"  
  
Ron não teve tempo de responder. Harry puxou-o para si e beijou-o com avidez enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo seu corpo. Ron sentiu-se acender pelo contato ousado e pôs-se a afagar o peito de Harry, deslizando languidamente suas mãos até seus quadris. Os beijos tornavam-se cada vez mais febris. As línguas de ambos dançavam e os dois cortavam os beijos rapidamente tomando fôlego para depois reiniciá- los. Ron puxava contra seu corpo Harry que por sua vez esfregava-se sensualmente no outro garoto, sentindo a excitação pulsar rija no baixo ventre de ambos. Harry não resistiu e desceu a mão até o botão da calça de Ron olhando-o com olhos tão maliciosos que o outro teve certeza que não poderia se conter mais um minuto sequer. Harry murmurou com a voz alterada pelo desejo enquanto Ron beijava-lhe o pescoço.  
  
"A qualquer momento Simas, Dino ou Neville podem voltar..."  
  
"Não devem voltar para o dormitório tão cedo, Harry. Eles nunca voltam. De qualquer modo..."  
  
Ron dirigiu-se até a porta, e tirando a varinha de dentro das vestes, bateu três vezes com ela na fechadura, mencionando um feitiço que Harry já ouvira outrora. Imediatamente ouviu-se um ranger semelhante ao som de um trinco sendo passado pela porta sem ajuda de qualquer chave. Mal o feitiço acabara de completar-se, Ron avançou para Harry, forçando-o não tão gentilmente a deitar-se em sua cama. Harry pousou a sua mão na gravata de Ron, puxando-a com firmeza para si, forçando o outro garoto a curvar-se sobre ele. Ambos olharam-se demoradamente como se estudassem um a expressão do outro, admirando-se na quietude dos amantes. Foi Harry quem sussurrou com uma voz tentadora no ouvido de Ron, palavras que mesmo estando somente os dois presentes, o bruxinho sentia vergonha de dizê-las em um som normal. Palavras tão obscenas que fizeram Ron corar violentamente. Aquilo foi como uma descarga elétrica percorrendo o corpo de ambos. Um excitava-se por forçar-se a falar coisas que sentia, de um modo que sabia enlouquecer seu amante, outro por ouvir semelhantes palavras nos lábios daquele que amava. Talvez se fosse outra pessoa que as dissesse, Ron acharia desprezível, mas vindo de Harry como poderiam sê-las?  
  
"Deus, como eu te adoro, Harry..."  
  
Ron avançou para Harry e beijando-o com loucura, começou a tirar suas vestes. Harry ajudava-o com pressa. Ambos tiraram suas roupas com ânsia e quando estavam livres delas, detiveram-se um momento olhando um para o outro. Ron soltou um suspiro. Lá estava Harry diante de seus olhos com seu corpo pequeno, frágil e pálido atordoando-o de um modo que nenhuma outra coisa era capaz. Ele continuava com seus óculos. Ron sabia perfeitamente que Harry gostava de usá-los enquanto faziam para poder enxergar todos os momentos com nitidez. Os dois garotos voltaram a abraçar-se. Agora, totalmente despidos sentiam suas peles se tocarem. Suspiros saíam de seus lábios. Harry descia com sua boca do pescoço de Ron até seus mamilos, mordiscando-os e levando o seu amante até as alturas. Não detendo-se aí, alcançou sua barriga e, languidamente, começou a beijá-la traçando um caminho até a ereção que despontava em sua virilha exigente por um alívio. Harry a envolveu entre seus lábios e iniciou seu jogo de sedução. Ron trazia as suas mãos até a cabeça de Harry, enfiando seus dedos por entre seus cabelos negros, forçando-o a acelerar seu movimento. Palavras e gemidos incompreensíveis eram murmurados por Ron que mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto seu rosto avermelhava-se mais ainda. Harry de repente parou e com olhos febris beijou- o. Sua própria ereção também pulsava exigente. Ron o abraçava apaixonadamente.  
  
"Não agüento mais, Ron...Por favor, me possua. Quero senti-lo dentro de mim....Faça amor comigo agora...."  
  
Ron olhou-o com ternura. Num movimento rápido, ele colocou-se entre as coxas de Harry e posicionou suas pernas sobre seus ombros. Harry gemeu baixinho quando o membro rijo de Ron penetrou-o devagar. Ambos mantinham os olhos abertos, olhando-se com uma mistura de inúmeras emoções. Ron era sempre gentil naquele momento. Harry sabia que o seu amado receava machucá-lo e fazia de tudo para que ambos sentissem prazer com aquele ato. Quando Ron penetrou-o totalmente, Harry sentiu seus olhos avermelharem-se e arderem. A dor inicial o fez encolher-se sob Ron. Porém, o prazer que sempre vinha logo a seguir o incitou a mexer seu corpo sob o amado com os olhos ainda chorosos, porém um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ron retribuiu ao seu sorriso e acompanhou seus movimentos, tomado pelo desejo. Um ainda sustentava o olhar do outro. Harry abraçava Ron forçando-o a acelerar seu ritmo. Pensamentos confusos e devaneios passavam pela cabeça de Ron. Era seu! Harry Potter era o seu amante. Podia não dispor da popularidade, da glória do quadribol ou de méritos no mundo dos Bruxos. Mas mesmo assim Harry o escolhera para si. Harry o amava. Era fiel aos seus sentimentos e entregava-se totalmente à ele, implorando por seu toque. Nada o fazia mais feliz do que ter seu amor correspondido por Harry. Para o inferno com méritos e fama. Tinha a coisa mais importante do que tudo isso. Tinha todos seus olhares apaixonados retribuídos. Jamais deixaria ninguém tirar Harry de si. Aceitaria perder qualquer coisa, menos ele. Ele era uma pessoa única e, Deus, como sabia mexer bem! Ron sentia seu corpo tremer com as sensações que o estavam assolando. Harry era habilidoso naquilo. Sabia exatamente como fazer Ron e a si mesmo perderem a razão. Os gozos de ambos vieram em jatos fortes. Os dois soltaram longos gemidos quando suas vistas se embaçaram. Harry sentiu o líquido quente preenchê-lo e fechou os olhos um momento. Ron chamou-o pelo nome e quando Harry ergueu seu olhar, tirou os cabelos úmidos de sua testa e beijou num gesto carinhoso a sua cicatriz.  
  
"Eu amo você, Harry...."  
  
"Eu também te amo, Ron...."  
  
Ambos permaneceram abraçados no silêncio do quarto. Harry tinha o olhar perdido quando Ron beijou-o e perguntou num sussurro.  
  
"No que está pensando?"  
  
"Em você... Eu estava lembrando de quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez na estação....Estava recordando como eu estava feliz em ser seu amigo....Mas também de como senti algo mais quando você se aproximou de mim....Acho que no fundo...eu sempre soube como as coisas seriam"  
  
"Eu me lembro bem como se fosse ontem. Você estava tão assustado com tudo"  
  
Ron parou um momento e fez uma careta como que se lembrando de algo desagradável.  
  
"Você se lembra que Malfoy te chamou para ficar ao lado dele?"  
  
"Ah, qual é, Ron? Ainda com essa história de Draco. Estamos juntos e você pensa nele? Desse modo, eu que me sentirei enciumado..."  
  
"Eu pensei nele porque eu me lembro como você o recusou. Você poderia ter escolhido o lado dele e ter ido para a Sonserina. Aposto que lá, incluindo o próprio Draco, teria milhares de garotinhos e garotinhas doidos para trocar de lugar comigo e te arrastar para suas camas. No entanto, você pensou: {Não, eu não irei com Malfoy. Eu ficarei com Ron. Eu quero ficar com ele}. Você estava morrendo de medo e cheio de indecisões, mas mesmo assim você fez essa escolha...Agora, acho que é tarde demais para voltar tudo atrás...."  
  
Harry curvou-se sobre Ron.  
  
"Eu não quero voltar atrás. Eu quero continuar com você. Não me arrependo um dia sequer da minha escolha. Deixe Draco e seus seguidores, se é que assim pensam, me desejarem em seus sonhos depravados. Deixe que se masturbem nos banheiros desertos chamando por mim e que me sequem com seus olhos sonsos pensando coisas que fariam corar o pior dos libertinos. Eu não me importo! Bem feito para eles! É o melhor castigo para miseráveis daquela laia quererem alguém que nunca lhes dará nada além de desprezo".  
  
"Imagine se nos vissem agora. Ficariam loucos com as coisas que você faz. Imagine a cara do Draco gemendo feito uma menininha implorando pra você colocar nele..."  
  
"Mandaria era um trasgo pegar ele! Jamais treparia com aquele maldito nojento. Quero ele e a corja dele bem longe de nós e de nossos amigos".  
  
Ron riu deliciando-se com a resposta de Harry. Mal percebia ele que Harry acariciava com suavidade suas coxas. Quando Ron deu por si, Harry inclinava-se para beijá-lo e depois olhá-lo com desejo.  
  
"No que está pensando, Harry?" perguntou Ron já sentindo a excitação correr pelo corpo de seu amado.  
  
"Estou pensando em VOCÊ gemendo feito uma menininha implorando para eu colocar em você...."  
  
Ron não teve tempo para comentar nada. Harry silenciou-o com um beijo surpreendentemente voraz e faminto. Quando apartaram o beijo, Ron começava a sentir o desejo e o efeito da proposta de Harry tomarem conta de si. Os dois possuíam uma compreensão e liberdade entre si que permitia tudo. Ron entrou na brincadeira.  
  
"Por favor, Harry Potter, eu te desejo tanto...Por favor, me tome para si....Acho que vou morrer se você não colocar em mim...Eu preciso que goze dentro de mim...Eu imploro, Potter...me possua." disse Ron com uma voz esganiçada entre as risadas de Harry....  
  
"Você é bastante oferecido e insistente, Senhor Weasley...Venha cá..." murmurou Harry puxando Ron para si dando continuidade a brincadeira e olhando-o a seguir com paixão. Ron conhecia bem aquele olhar. Sabia o que aquelas pupilas verdes lhe pediam. Não recusaria aquele convite...  
  
Languidamente, Ron virou-se na cama, apoiando-se sobre suas mãos e joelhos. Sentiu quando Harry aproximou-se dele ainda acariciando suas coxas e segurou seus quadris com firmeza. Harry penetrou-o com delicadeza, porém não tanta quanto Ron. Talvez por um egoísmo à parte, gostasse muito de ouvir os gemidos de Ron. Eram envolventes e excitantes. Só em escutá-los Harry sentia seu membro pulsar ainda mais em sua virilha. Quando Harry estava por completo dentro de Ron, levou uma de suas mãos ao membro também ereto do amante e começou a masturbá-lo deliciosamente, dando em seguida início a um movimento rápido com seus quadris. Harry não sabia mais se estavam brincando ou não. Só sabia que Ron choramingava e gemia muito alto (igual a uma menina) enquanto se mexiam freneticamente. A cama rangia alta e por um momento Harry pensou se alguém da Sala Comunal poderia ouvi-los. Fechou seus olhos, consciente que não. A algazarra de alunos e as grossas paredes de pedras deveriam abafar o som.  
  
"Ai, Harry...Assim...Assim que eu gosto...Mais rápido...Por favor...Ah..."  
  
Harry sentia-se perder o controle. Ron mexia-se sob si com perícia e ânsia. Os dois gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo. No fim, exaustos, Ron abraçou Harry, murmurando.  
  
"Adoro quando está dentro de mim. Adoro te possuir e ser possuído por você, Harry....Você é tão quente...Adoro fazer amor com você. Gostaria que pudéssemos ter esse quarto só para nós e pudéssemos fazer isso quando quiséssemos. Eu amo você..."  
  
Harry retribuiu as carícias de Ron extasiado e consultando o seu relógio de pulso, disse preocupado.  
  
"Venha, Ron. Temos que dar um jeito nisso antes que Dino, Simas ou Neville subam."  
  
Harry começou a trocar as colchas de cama enquanto Ron tomava banho. Depois foi a vez de Harry, que quando estava limpo colocou suas vestes. Poucos minutos depois de Ron destrancar a porta, ela abriu-se. Simas Finnigam e Dino Thomas entravam no dormitório sorridentes.  
  
"Ei, vocês dois estão aí? Procuramos vocês por todos os lugares. Estamos jogando xadrez contra os alunos da Corvinal. Não querem se juntar a nós?"  
  
Harry aceitou a proposta mais para disfarçar o tenso ambiente do que por vontade própria. Ron recusou firmemente. Depois da partida de xadrez que jogara no primeiro ano de onde saíra terrivelmente ferido, o esporte parecia causar-lhe certos medos ou más lembranças. Harry acompanhou os dois garotos e antes de sair piscou discretamente para Ron que lhe sorriu. Os três cruzavam a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e acenaram para Mione que ainda acrescentava mais dados na sua redação e já estava no quarto pergaminho. Passando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, Harry acompanhou Dino e Simas até o Grande Salão onde Alicia Spinnet, artilheira da Grifinória, jogava xadrez com um menino quartanista da Corvinal. Quando passou pelo Grande Salão, Harry sentiu os olhares costumeiros de seus fãs sobre si. Olhares de admiração, afeto, amor, desejo...o que quer que fossem. Os três garotos sentaram-se ao lado dos gêmeos Weasley e deram início a uma conversa animada. Foi um incômodo calor em sua nuca que fez Harry virar-se para trás. E com que então se deparou, senão com olhos de gelo em um rosto pálido o mirando ferozmente. Malfoy não fazia esforço para disfarçar seu olhar. Fitava-o com profundidade e arrogância. Por um momento, Harry encarou-o e acabou lembrando-se das palavras de Ron. Seria possível que aquele monstro que era Malfoy estivesse alimentando algum tipo de interesse por ele? Draco deu seu sorriso debochado habitual da mesa da Sonserina, onde se encontrava. Só ele na aglomeração dos alunos que vestiam verde e prata olhava para Potter. Ambos encararam-se mais uma vez em um desafio silencioso. Draco baixou os olhos ainda com a expressão irritante de superioridade em seu rosto. Harry foi trazido à realidade pela voz de Fred que o chamava para jogar xadrez contra uma quintanista da Corvinal depois da derrota de Alicia. Então, tentando inutilmente ignorar a existência de Malfoy, Harry não o olhou mais. 


	2. Vícios2

Vício CAPÍTULO II Amor de Obsessão  
  
Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.  
  
Sumário: O segundo capítulo de uma série. Sentimentos profundos são nutridos pelos amigos Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que um aparente mal os ronda.  
  
Casais: Harry/Ron; Harry/Draco; Draco/Snape; Lucius/Draco Categoria: Romance/Slash  
  
Notas: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar. Este texto contém incesto.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy olhou para os dois lados do corredor. Não havia sinal de pessoa alguma. Já era muito tarde e quase todos encontravam-se em suas camas mergulhados em reconfortantes sonhos ou em turbulentos pesadelos. O vento soprava forte nas janelas e os galhos retorcidos das árvores que batiam nas vidraças detiveram o garoto durante um momento, julgando ouvir alguém se aproximar. Malfoy esticou sua mão cautelosamente até a maçaneta da sala que lhe era tão familiar. Girando-a com cuidado, atravessou a porta silenciosamente, fechando-a rapidamente atrás de si. O ambiente estava mal iluminado. Somente três lampiões colocados estrategicamente sobre cômodas produziam alguma luz ao local. Alguns vidros e recipientes com poções viscosas e de cor berrante se encontravam organizadas sobre inúmeras prateleiras de madeira. O ar possuía um cheiro afetado pela fragrância de uma solução cor de vinho que cozinhava em um pequeno caldeirão de latão sob a lareira. Draco não demonstrava interesse por nada que estivesse naquela sala, exceto pela silhueta que se recortava não tão nitidamente na penumbra. Snape, por detrás de sua mesa de mogno, olhava o aluno com olhos inquisidores e sua expressão causaria receio em qualquer um.  
  
"Ora, ora, senhor Malfoy! Quão tarde aparece em minha sala! É um pouco fora do horário para aula de Poções, não é mesmo? A que honra devo a sua inesperada e tão ilustre visita?"  
  
Havia um sarcasmo irritante na voz do professor de Poções. O aluno, porém, limitou-se a fazer uma careta de desdém e, fingindo não enxergar a gravidade no rosto de Snape, sentou-se em um divã de veludo verde e armação prateada próximo à lareira. Depois de um incômodo silêncio, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e murmurou arrogante.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape, sinceramente a sua amargura está deplorável. Pensei que estivesse mais calmo depois de sua animada aula ontem à tarde onde roubou tantos pontos dos alunos da Grifinória. Hum, bem feito também pro idiota do Longbottom e pra sangue-ruim sebosa. Patéticos! Potter e Weasley devem estar se roendo de ódio com o que fez! Poderia ter tirado cinqüenta pontos de Potter e não míseros quinze. Ajudaria mais na hora da contagem de pontos das Casas no fim das aulas, como sabe..."  
  
"Sr. Malfoy, quem o senhor pensa que é para interferir no meu modo de avaliar meus alunos? Não tente me ensinar como proceder em aula! Com quem acha que está falando?"  
  
Snape possuía um visível aborrecimento que alterava as linhas de seu rosto pálido. Draco ria cinicamente e murmurou ainda arrogante enquanto colocava os pés sobre o divã.  
  
"Eu sei porque o senhor está com sua antipatia mais aguçada do que o habitual. Afinal, não conseguiu o que tanto queria ontem à noite, não é mesmo? Pobrezinho...deve estar se sentido tão...carente...."  
  
Neste momento, o professor de Poções bateu com força em sua mesa, alterando a sua voz, tomado pela raiva.  
  
"Por que você não deixou a porta do seu quarto aberta ontem, Draco? Com quem pensa que está lidando? Acha que está brincando com seus coleguinhas que aceitam tudo o que faz!?"  
  
"Com quem VOCÊ acha que está lidando, Snape! Acha mesmo que as coisas são tão fáceis assim? Pensa que sou seu brinquedo que vai estar sempre disponível quando tiver vontade? Eu não abri a porta porque não quis!"  
  
Snape avançou em um rápido movimento para o garoto que deteve-se um instante.  
  
"Draco, tenha cuidado com a sua língua! Eu sei que está mentindo! Engana-se terrivelmente se acha que sou algum idiota! Duvido muito que tenha passado alguma noite sequer sozinho. Com quem foi que deitou-se, seu prostitutozinho barato?"  
  
Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tocando por um momento seus cabelos sempre tão alinhados. Seus olhos azuis e gélidos exprimiam deboche. Snape, por sua vez, quase sempre tão contido e sombrio perdia agora totalmente sua postura. Quando Malfoy começou a voltar a falar, um sorriso inquietante estava em seu rosto.  
  
"Professor Snape, o senhor é um homem muito sortudo, acredito eu...Na sua idade ter um aluno como eu que aceita satisfazer suas perversões terrenas sem nenhum tipo de reclamação deve ser, de fato, um mérito. Deve sentir-se bastante envaidecido quando o "prostitutozinho barato"deixa a porta de seu quarto aberta para que entre, ou então vem visitá-lo à noite quando ninguém mais o faria. Acredite! Um "prostitutozinho barato"poderia estar neste exato momento com qualquer um que quisesse. Talvez até mais de um..."  
  
"Cale-se, Malfoy! Você não passa de um maldito filho da mãe assim como seu pai, Lucius! Por que veio? Veio só para garantir a sua nota no exame de sexta? Eu deveria era lançar um feitiço para fazê-lo engasgar-se com sua arrogância! Ou ainda poderia preparar uma poção que deformasse esse seu rostinho tão jovem e gotejá-la em seu caldeirão durante a aula. Imagine só! Acabaria inalando-a sem sequer desconfiar da gravidade da situação. Só perceberia seu efeito quando fosse rejeitado pelos qualquer uns com quem poderia estar agora..."  
  
O sorriso de Draco vacilou. A imagem que veio em sua mente com a ameaça de Snape estava longe de ser um pensamento agradável. Porém, não demorou muito sua fraqueza. Em poucos segundos, seus olhos recuperaram o brilho agressivo novamente. A vontade de ferir coçava em suas veias.  
  
"Não tenho medo de suas ameaças! O senhor jamais estragaria a melhor coisa que possui. Afinal, sou seu aluno jovem do qual não consegue tirar as mãos de cima e obviamente não quer que nenhum mal abata minha aparência. Responderei, então, à sua pergunta se tanto insiste. Se quer mesmo saber com quem passei a noite, deveria olhar mais de perto os treinos de Quadribol da Sonserina. Tem idéia do que nós fazemos no vestiário após os treinos? Ontem foi o dia perfeito para comemorarmos nossa clara futura vitória sobre o time da Lufa-lufa ao nosso próprio modo. Foi bastante divertido. Flint nem sempre é muito agradável, mas devo admitir que ele trepa como poucos. Meu corpo ainda está todo dolorido. Os outros não são nada maus, também. Inclusive, aprendi coisas que talvez o senhor se interesse em aprender algum dia. Pena que não pôde ver como me diverti. Foi tão bom virar a noite com todos aqueles jogadores, cujas habilidades e dotes o senhor já deixou de ter há bastante tempo..."  
  
As palavras de Malfoy foram interrompidas por uma força que marcava seu rosto, avermelhando sua face pálida. Snape o havia silenciado com um tapa onde não medira forças. Draco instintivamente levara a mão ao queixo, apalpando-o com um murmúrio de dor. Snape o olhava como se pudesse matá-lo.  
  
Ao tatear os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, o garoto deixou que um radiante sorriso iluminasse seu rosto ao comprovar que sangue gotejava deles.  
  
"É assim que eu gosto..." disse Draco de olhos fechados excitando-se com a sensação de dor.  
  
Erguendo-se sobre seus joelhos, o garoto entrelaçou o pescoço de Snape com seus braços e beijou-o com voracidade. A língua de Snape tomava conta de sua boca com fúria enquanto suas mãos arrancavam obscenas carícias do corpo do garoto. Os dois partiram ofegantes, o beijo. Draco puxou Snape para si, indicando com a cabeça para que ele sentasse-se no divã. Um murmúrio suplicante abandonou os lábios do professor de Poções quando o jovem ergueu-se, encostando as costas em seu peito. Seus quadris estreitos puseram-se sobre sua virilidade sentindo o volume rijo sob as vestes negras. Vagarosamente, Draco roçava-se, sentindo a sua própria ereção tomar vida enquanto Snape o forçava para baixo, afundando com paixão o rosto em seu pescoço, absorvendo seu perfume...  
  
"Então, professor...Já pensou no que eu o havia perguntado....? murmurou Draco com a voz alterada.  
  
"O que pretende, Draco?"__redargüiu Snape.  
  
"O senhor já sabe...Eu quero Potter...hum...Quero fazê-lo guinchar como um elfo quando o tiver em minhas mãos. Quero que ele implore e choramingue feito uma virgenzinha..."  
  
"Harry Potter...nunca se submeterá à você. Ele te odeia, Draco. Vai se dar muito mal...com essa obsessão em querer Potter...."  
  
"É por isso....ah...hum...que...estou pedindo sua ajuda....O que eu quero já sabe..."  
  
Neste momento, o garoto ardilosamente acelerou um pouco seu movimento e esfregava-se com mais vigor sobre o corpo do professor.  
  
"Ah...hum...Profes...sor...Me conte o que sabe de Potter..."  
  
"Já falamos sobre isso, Draco...hum...Eu não sei de nenhum segredo de Harry Potter..."  
  
"Está mentindo...Eu ouvi no corredor quando Dumbledore disse ao senhor que deveria manter em sigilo algo de Potter que poderia ser muito perigoso se todos soubessem...Quero que me diga o que é..."  
  
Snape já quase perdia a razão enquanto Draco o provocava daquele modo enlouquecedor.  
  
"Eu...não sei nada à respeito de Harry Potter, Malfoy...Entenda de uma vez por todas!"  
  
"Ah...hum...O senhor não me convence. Está com medo de Dumbledore, é? ... Que grande covarde!"  
  
"Não sabe do que fala, seu arrogantezinho mimado..."  
  
"Então, me conte...do que se trata..."  
  
"Não posso, Draco..."  
  
"Quer dizer...ah...que não vai me contar esse segredo tão misterioso...?"  
  
"Não..."  
  
Draco subitamente cessou seus movimentos. Snape olhou-o protestando.  
  
"Então, professor..."_ murmurou Draco com olhos insuportavelmente desprezíveis_ "...me procure só quando estiver disposto a ajudar. Até lá, vire-se sozinho..."  
  
O garoto, com um sorriso cínico, girou seu corpo até a porta. Snape o olhava ainda do divã com uma expressão furiosa. Aquele pirralho mimado deveria, de fato, achar-se muito importante. Não iria ser manipulado por alguém da laia de Draco. Ele poderia realmente achar-se muito esperto. No entanto, fora bastante ousadia dele julgar-se esperto o suficiente para tentar enganar o professor de Poções com suas chantagens ridículas. A mão de Malfoy ergueu-se até a maçaneta, girando-a e em seguida abrindo a porta. Neste exato momento, Snape levara a mão até o interior de suas vestes, puxado sua varinha. Um feitiço fora lançado e a porta escorregando da mão de Draco, fechou-se novamente com um barulho. O garoto olhou o professor com a irritação de alguém contrariado. Nervoso, ainda tentou abrir a porta com sua própria varinha.  
  
"Não seja insistente, Draco. Ela não irá abrir. Esse feitiço não pode ser desfeito tão facilmente..."  
  
"Qual é o seu problema? O que pretende me trancando aqui!?"  
  
"Foi você quem começou isso, Draco."  
  
Os olhos de Malfoy ardiam em um fogo que parecia querer atacar Snape.  
  
"Abra essa maldita porta agora mesmo! Se não o fizer, eu vou gritar. Dumbledore não ficaria nada contente em saber que anda "molestando"um de seus alunos..."  
  
"Cale a boca, seu intragável infeliz mimado! Como vai explicar o fato de estar em minha sala há essa hora?"  
  
"Eu posso muito bem dizer que o senhor foi até a Casa da Sonserina e me trouxe até aqui à força."  
  
"E por que você não haveria de ter gritado no momento em que estivesse em sua Casa? Bastante ingenuidade de sua parte, senhor Malfoy, achar que Dumbledore acreditaria em sua inocência. Ainda mais com os boatos lamentáveis à seu respeito entre os alunos. Seria a sua palavra contra minha. E acredite! Gozo da total confiança do diretor de Hogwarts. Francamente, garoto, não deveria fazer tanto esforço para parecer mais inteligente do que é..."  
  
"Droga! Abra de uma vez essa porta!"  
  
Snape aproximou-se de Draco com um olhar sombrio e estendeu uma mão para tocar em seu rosto. O garoto afastou-se do contato, porém foi puxado com violência pelo professor que o beijou à força. Apesar de tentar lutar, as tentativas de Draco livrar-se do abraço de Snape eram inúteis.  
  
"Pára, Snape! Eu não quero!"  
  
"Você procura confusão, apronta, provoca e quando finalmente consegue o que quer, foge? As coisas não são tão simples assim, Draco. Comigo as coisas são bem diferentes..."  
  
Snape curvou-se para beijá-lo novamente. Porém, Draco num ímpeto de raiva, cuspiu no rosto do professor de Poções. Snape levou a mão ao rosto, olhando severamente para o garoto. Sua mão se direcionou aos cabelos de Draco, puxando-o com força para trás e fazendo-o soltar um longo gemido d dor. Snape limpou seu rosto com a outra mão, esfregando-a a seguir na cara do próprio Malfoy.  
  
"A menininha está com raiva, é? Onde foi parar sua insolência? Não tente me agredir com suas baixezas. Tudo que vem de você, pra mim é patético!"  
  
Snape levantou-o e em seguida empurrou-o contra sua mesa. Draco olhou-o desafiadoramente quando ele abriu sua roupa com violência.  
  
"Resolveu usar a força agora pra conseguir trepar comigo, Snape? Você é medíocre! Eu te odeio!"  
  
Snape avançou para Draco, abrindo suas pernas com violência sobre a mesa. O professor abriu sua própria calça com pressa e puxou Draco para si, ignorando seus protestos. Um grito abafado e uma palavra lamentavelmente vulgar e feia abandonaram os lábios do garoto quando Snape penetrou-o de uma só vez. Suas pernas estavam sobre os ombros do professor. O garoto ainda lutava para fugir quando o professor começou a investir contra ele sem piedade. Snape o machucava. Pensamentos diversos passavam pela mente de Draco quando ele parou de tentar livrar-se. Estava sendo possuído à força. Aquilo era um insulto contra a sua dignidade. Uma vozinha teimosa que sempre o atormentava nos momentos mais inoportunos murmurou.  
  
"Que dignidade? Você acha que ainda possui alguma? A que ponto chegamos..."  
  
Draco sentia vontade de amaldiçoar Snape e retalhá-lo por violentá-lo daquela maneira. Suas costas doíam com os impactos contra a mesa.  
  
"Você procurou isso. Não, você não quer matá-lo. Estuprando-o ou não, ele te trata melhor do que seus namoradinhos inexperientes e tão pouco gentis... Por que não pode correspondê-lo, sendo menos arrogante? Ele realmente se importa com você..."  
  
"Cale a boca! Ele não se importa. No fim das contas ele só quer meu corpo como todos querem..."  
  
"E o que você quer dele? Por que vem aqui? É realmente só pelas notas? Veio hoje só para colher informações à respeito de Potter? No fundo, não desejava mesmo deitar-se com ele, mesmo que não conseguisse nada em troca?"  
  
"Eu me vendo a ele e isso é tudo!"  
  
"Há três meses atrás, deixou a porta de seu quarto aberta. Não houve exames. Não havia ainda descoberto que Potter possuía um segredo. Poderia estar naquela noite com qualquer outro. No entanto, preferiu seu professor. Por quê?"  
  
Draco sentiu com desespero seu membro rijo despontar em sua virilha exigindo por um alívio. Snape soltava extasiados gemidos enquanto mexia-se dentro dele. O garoto mexia seus quadris não totalmente contra gosto. A dor esvaíra-se. Um prazer arrebatador tomava conta do jovem garoto da Sonserina. Estava perdendo o controle e não queria submeter-se a Snape. Jogando a cabeça para trás, tomado por aquela sensação, Draco murmurou com a voz alterada.  
  
"Professor, me machuque... Me bata!"  
  
"Não vou fazer seu jogo, Draco!"  
  
"Droga, seu covarde! Por que nunca faz o que eu peço!?"  
  
Malfoy sentiu-se preencher completamente por jarros fortes. Um último e longo gemido deixou os lábios de Snape antes que ele se afastasse e abandonasse o outro corpo sobre a mesa, em silêncio. Draco olhava para si. Ainda estava excitado. O professor gozara sem se importar com seu prazer."  
  
"Snape...por favor..." murmurou Draco enrubescendo pela vergonha daquela situação.  
  
Snape limitou-se a olhá-lo de uma maneira gélida. Dando as costas à Malfoy, ele disse sorrindo com sarcasmo.  
  
"Que ironia! Vire-se sozinho, senhor Malfoy!"  
  
Draco bufou de raiva com indignação. Ódio! Puro ódio! Snape ia pagar por aquela humilhação que o fizera passar. No entanto, sua prioridade não era essa. Tinha que dar um jeito em si mesmo. Praguejando debilmente, o garoto levou a mão até sua ereção e iniciou uma masturbação forçada, ansiando logo por seu alívio. Foi bastante rápido. Em alguns minutos chegou ao orgasmo. Snape o olhava com indiferença. Draco recuperou o fôlego e puxou sua capa, cobrindo-se.  
  
"Vai pagar por isso, Snape! Como pôde me obrigar a...?"  
  
"Não seja tolo, senhor Malfoy! Sei o quanto gostou! Seu corpo o dedurou..."  
  
O garoto caminhou até o centro da sala, catando irritado suas roupas que estavam no chão. Neste momento, sua capa escorregou expondo suas costas. Então, a luz do lampião e do fogo da lareira revelaram o que Snape não vira antes na penumbra. Hematomas terríveis e algumas pequenas feridas magoavam a pele muito branca de Draco. Parecia ter sofrido um castigo terrível. Mais fácil, se as coisas tivessem sido dessa maneira. Snape aproximou-se abalado, segurando o pulso de Draco com uma mão e acabando de puxar a capa com a outra. O garoto protestou com uma expressão intrigada no rosto. Os olhos do professor arregalaram-se chocados com as inúmeras marcas que espalhavam-se não somente pelas costas do garoto, mas também por seus membros.  
  
"Draco, o que houve? Quem fez isso com você?"  
  
O garoto afastou-s bruscamente.  
  
"Não é de sua conta. Só andei me divertindo um pouco..."  
  
Snape o olhava com terror no rosto.  
  
"Quem fez isso com você?"  
  
"Já não falei que fiquei ontem com os alunos do time de Quadribol? Sabe que gosto que me batam! Eles não são uns covardes como o senhor que tem medo de me machucar. Eles acharam bem interessante minha proposta, sabia...?"  
  
"Não diga bobagens, Draco! Você praticamente foi espancado!"  
  
"E daí? O senhor me estuprou. Qual é a diferença? Não tente se livrar de sua culpa fingindo preocupação com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!"  
  
Snape o olhava atordoado.  
  
"Eu nunca faria uma coisa tão horrível com você..."  
  
"Claro que não. O senhor é um covarde que não sabe nem lidar com a libido alheia. Patético!"  
  
"Eu tenho pena de você, Malfoy. Você finge para você mesmo que sente-se bem deitando-se com qualquer um. Você não gosta de apanhar simplesmente. É uma necessidade para você! Quando começa a sentir suas emoções fluírem, você utiliza-se da dor para freá-las. É uma necessidade, odiar! Quer um comprovante que todas suas relações são só sexo. Quando olhar para esses hematomas, vai lembrar disso, não? Então, vai poder odiar todos como deve odiar a si mesmo. Deve-se sentir mesmo muito infeliz para permitir que o usem e tratem-no desse modo..."  
  
"E daí!?" _ gritou Draco totalmente alterado enquanto seu rosto avermelhava- se_ "Sentimentos são fracos. Pessoas medíocres sentem emoções simplórias. Qual é o problema se eu evito essas aberrações? Eu jamais vou me envolver com alguém. Eu não confio em ninguém! Cedo ou tarde, as pessoas enganam e mentem. Eu não preciso e não quero sentimentos idiotas!"  
  
"Quem te ensinou isso? Seu maldito pai, Lucius? É típico de um bruxo deplorável como ele! A diferença entre ele e você é que Lucius faz isso por ódio e você faz isso por medo. Medo de gostar um dia de alguém que não corresponda aos seus sentimentos. Pare de uma vez por todas de ser covarde e machucar-se desse modo. Chegará uma época em que terá que matar-se para calar suas emoções..."  
  
"Chega! Não me interessa ouvir suas palavras, Snape! Minha vida e o que eu faço com ela não é de sua conta. Eu só vim até aqui para lhe tirar a informação de Potter que esconde. Você conseguiu o que queria de mim através da força. Agora, eu quero o meu pagamento. Diga-me logo o que quero saber!"  
  
"Não vou pagar você porque você não é nenhuma prostituta apesar de se comportar como uma..."  
  
Draco não controlava mais sua raiva.  
  
"Se não me disser o que quero, Snape, juro que não terá mais oportunidade de encostar um dedo sequer em mim."  
  
"Não diga idiotices, senhor Malfoy! Como pretende passar em Poções se não for se oferecendo à mim.? Duvido muito que suas notas sejam tão exemplares sem os pontos extras que consegue nesta sala enquanto todos em Hogwarts dormem. Seu pai ficaria furioso se soubesse que anda fracassando em mais alguma matéria, não?"  
  
"Já chega, Snape! Diga logo o que esconde. Não quero mais perder um minuto sequer em sua companhia...!"  
  
"Pode ir embora quando quiser. Seus admiradores devem estar fazendo fila na porta do seu quarto à uma hora dessas. Deve mesmo ser muito interessante sua proposta para eles, não? Três bofetões e você faz tudo o que eles quiserem..."  
  
Neste momento, Draco perdeu toda a prudência que ainda lhe restava e avançou para o professor, tomado por um ódio profundo. Snape segurou seus pulsos com firmeza, magoando a pele alva.  
  
"Nem tente, Draco..."  
  
O garoto foi puxado até a porta e depois do professor de Poções dizer alto o contra feitiço para abri-la, jogou -o para fora, fazendo com que caísse de joelhos no chão do corredor. Snape atirou-lhe com irritação suas roupas.  
  
"Vista-se antes de ir para seu quarto! Vê se não deixa ninguém vê-lo nu por aí. Tente terminar a noite sem precisar vender-se para livrar sua pele."  
  
A porta fechou-se, deixando um furioso Draco do lado d fora. Seus olhos ardiam e o fato de ser contrariado o enlouquecia. Com pressa, vestiu-se e ainda irritado caminhou até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Teria chegado lá e se acabado praguejando contra Snape se em uma das escadas que subisse para o corujal não tivesse escutado vozes muito conhecidas.  
  
Seus olhos gélidos procuraram na penumbra algum vulto, porém nada encontrou. Seus ouvidos se apuraram e ele ouviu mais claramente. Eram as vozes de Potter e Weasley.  
  
"Acha mesmo que Sirius Black viria para Hogsmeade, Harry?"  
  
"Ele disse que viria para o povoado um mês antes do Natal. Eu tentei dizê- lo que talvez não fosse seguro, mas ele insistiu que queria ver se eu estava bem. Lupin está com ele."  
  
"Bem, nesse caso talvez tenha sido o certo mandar uma coruja alertando-o para não vir de modo algum. Quero dizer...Mesmo você querendo vê-lo, ia ser péssimo Black se aproximar daqui com todos aqueles dementadores rondando os arredores de Hogwarts. Francamente, essa foi uma idéia doentia de Fudge."  
  
"Se ao menos não tivessem visto Sirius em Hogsmeade na Páscoa, não estariam todos esses dementadores por aí em seu encalço."  
  
"Tem idéia de onde ele esteja, Harry?...Quero dizer...Da outra vez ele achou perigoso dizer onde estava escondido e suspeitávamos que fosse algum lugar distante e tropical..."  
  
"Ele não foi tão longe dessa vez, Ron...Ele está em Londres"  
  
Draco não acreditava nas coisas que ouvia. Há meses atrás, alguns bruxos haviam visto Black em Hogsmeade e os dementadores haviam sido acionados. Desde então, ele começara a ser perseguido implacavelmente tal como a vez que fugira de Askaban. Jamais poderia imaginar que Potter soubesse do seu paradeiro e ainda trocasse correspondências com ele, prevenindo-o do perigo. Harry havia dito que Black estava em Londres. Mas por que ele haveria de proteger um bruxo que traíra seus pais? Ao menos essa era a versão que Lucius lhe contara várias vezes. Uma coisa atordoava ainda mais o garoto da Sonserina. Não compreendia como ouvia claramente as vozes de Potter e Weasley e, no entanto não enxergava sequer suas sombras. Que feitiço era aquele que os dois deveriam estar usando? Aquele pensamento foi cortado por uma resposta imediata. Os dois garotos de repente tornaram-se visíveis aos seus olhos enquanto um tecido de uma capa escorregava por seus corpos. Draco precisou prender a respiração para não soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Seria possível? Potter e Weasley estavam usando uma Capa da Invisibilidade! Era por isso que não conseguia vê-los. Agora que os dois garotos haviam tirado a Capa, Malfoy podia vê-los com seus uniforme e expressões preocupadas.  
  
"Precisamos voltar para o dormitório, agora. Não deveríamos tirar a Capa da Invisibilidade. Filch pode acabar nos encontrando aqui" _ murmurou Ron olhando para os dois lados. Draco encolheu-se atrás da estátua de bronze onde estava.  
  
"Tava muito abafado embaixo dela. Já vamos voltar. Vamos ficar aqui só mais um pouco. Têm se tornado raros os momentos em que conseguimos ficar à sós..."  
  
Ron passou o braço em torno do ombro de Harry e beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Harry... Sirius vai ficar bem. Você tomou a atitude certa. Não seria bom ele se arriscar..."  
  
"É...Talvez tenha razão...Estou certo que foi a melhor atitude"  
  
Ron voltou a beijar Harry. Foi um beijo longo onde Harry acariciava com ternura a nuca do outro garoto. Ron sorriu e murmurou.  
  
"Logo vai ser o feriado de Natal. Simas, Dino e Neville vão passá-lo com suas famílias. Vamos ter durante um bom tempo o dormitório só para a gente..."  
  
"Estou contando os minutos para isso..."  
  
Os beijos de ambos iam intensificando-se. Ron pressionava o corpo de Harry contra o corrimão da escada e já levava a mão sob suas vestes, quando Harry partiu o beijo, murmurando.  
  
"Acho melhor pararmos, Ron..."  
  
"Por quê?"__ perguntou Ron ainda beijando-lhe o pescoço.  
  
"Porque sempre que começamos isso, não conseguimos parar depois..."  
  
"Não me tortura desse modo, Harry...Me beija de novo, vai..."  
  
Harry voltou a beijar o outro garoto com avidez. Harry sentiu mãos acariciarem com ousadia seu corpo. Hesitante, olhou para baixo e uma expressão receosa desenhou-se em seu rosto.  
  
"Ron...Vamos parar! Filch pode aparecer!"  
  
O garoto de cabelos ruivos olhou Harry considerando o que ele dissera. Depois de alguns segundos, Ron puxou Harry pela mão para dentro do corredor como se um lampejo de idéia o tivesse atravessado.  
  
Draco ainda estava recostado na estátua de bronze. Todas as informações o chocavam. Tudo que ouvira era inacreditável. Potter travava algum tipo de amizade com Sirius Black e possuía uma rara Capa da Invisibilidade. No entanto, nada atordoava tanto o garoto de cabelos platinados quanto a intimidade que presenciara dos dois garotos. Obviamente, desconfiava que Potter e Weasley tivessem um relacionamento. Mas aquele olhar que Potter direcionava a Weasley o fazia ter uma estranha sensação. Um olhar de afeto, adoração, desejo e doce entrega. Nem mesmo um idiota poderia se manter indiferente àquilo. Nem mesmo Draco que negaria na frente de qualquer outra pessoa tamanho fascínio, poderia deixar de desejar aquele olhar para si. A cabeça do garoto da Sonserina parecia explodir. Como poderia explicar um sentimento daqueles para seu orgulho? Mas era verdade em seu coração a vontade de trocar naquele momento tudo o que possuía para estar no lugar do imbecil do Weasley. Seu corpo virou-se para o corredor que levava à Sala Comunal da Sonserina. No entanto, uma força maior o deteve. Os olhos gélidos miraram por um instante o corredor que Harry e Ron haviam tomado. Poderia alcançá-los se adiantasse o passo. Mas por que iria querer ver Potter e Weasley se esfregando pelo corredor? A vozinha em sua cabeça que tanto detestava não foi nem um pouco razoável.  
  
"Você quer ver novamente aquele olhar apaixonado. Você quer segurar em sua mão qualquer migalha que venha de Potter mesmo que as emoções contidas no sorriso dele não sejam direcionadas à você. Quer admirá-lo mesmo que seja de longe..."  
  
Draco seguiu pelo corredor no encalço dos dois garotos, tomando cuidado para que não fosse visto. Procurou-os em silêncio e virou-se para a esquerda quando ouviu o fechar suave de uma porta. Draco encontrara o que procurava. Um sorriso sarcástico apareceu em seu rosto. Quem eram as pessoas para julgá-lo vulgar quando o "ilustre" Potter vinha com seu "leal" amigo divertir-se em um banheiro masculino deserto? Malfoy abriu a porta com cuidado. Podia ouvir a respiração acelerada dos dois garotos vinda do terceiro boxe. Estava trancado por dentro. Murmúrios e palavras aleatórias ditas em meio à sensações diversas preenchiam o ambiente. Aproximando-se com cuidado, Draco encostou-se à porta do boxe, sentindo sua ereção pulsar sob suas vestes. Os gemidos de Potter estavam sendo por demais irresistíveis. O garroto da Sonserina não conseguia lutar contra sua mente. Imaginou-se dentro daquele boxe beijando Potter e tocando- o. Imaginou cada carícia sua sendo correspondida por seu arquiinimigo enquanto dizia seu nome. Se tivesse Potter para si pelo menos por algum tempo, obrigaria-no a humilhar-se diante de seus olhos. Possuiria-o várias vezes enquanto mordesse sua pele alva...Mostraria seu poder àquele maldito bruxo da Grifinória. Draco abriu os olhos, surpreso. Sem perceber o que fazia, levara instintivamente sua mão ao interior da calça e começara a masturbar-se com rapidez. Os olhos azuis dançaram em suas órbitas quando Draco sentiu seu gozo preencher sua mão depois de tocar-se pensando em Potter... Dentro do boxe, os gemidos de Ron e Harry aceleravam-se. Malfoy olhou-se atordoado e abandonando àquele cenário testemunho de sua fraqueza, o garoto seguiu até a Sala Comunal de sua Casa. Seu rosto estava ainda mais pálido do que o normal. Sua testa estava molhada de suor. Draco entrou em um dos banheiros da Casa da Sonserina e limpou-se do estado patético em que se encontrava ainda com sua cabeça rodando em mil pensamentos. Depois, subiu as escadas até o seu quarto. Era realmente uma sorte Lucius Malfoy, depois de tanto insistir, conseguir um quarto só para ele na Escola de Hogwarts. Quando alcançou o topo da escada, Draco olhou intrigado para a porta. Havia uma luz sob ela. A lareira devia estar acesa. Quem a teria acendido se não tinha pedido a ninguém para fazê-lo? Com indignação, Draco abriu a porta de seu quarto pensando que encontraria algum abusado se servindo do seu conforto. Então, deparou-se com a figura que menos esperava. Sentado em uma poltrona, imponente e com o olhar de desprezo habitual, estava Lucius Malfoy diante do fogo da lareira que ardia. Draco hesitou, sentindo o olhar de seu pai sobre si.  
  
"Pai...O que...?"  
  
"Pensei que iria ter que esperá-lo até amanhã. Com quantos fornica durante a noite, ante de dormir? Pela sua demora, parece ser a Escola inteira..."  
  
Draco estava petrificado. Sentia-se tremer. Seu pai exercia aquele poder sobre ele. Precisou de algum tempo para o garoto voltar a si e fechar a porta.  
  
"Não pensei que o senhor viesse, pai? O que aconteceu? Algum problema com a mamãe?"  
  
"Qual é o problema, Draco? Por um acaso um pai dedicado não pode visitar o filho quando sente saudades? Sua mãe está bem. Está viajando por Praga. Venha me cumprimentar..."  
  
O garoto sentia seu estômago revirar-se. Uma náusea o assolava com uma força surpreendente. Mesmo assim, ele conseguiu curvar-se sobre o pai e beijar-lhe o rosto com temor nos olhos."  
  
"Seja bem vindo, pai...Me perdoe por tê-lo feito esperar"  
  
"Com que estava, Draco?"  
  
O garoto gaguejou hesitante e mentiu.  
  
"Com alguns garotos da Sonserina..."  
  
Lucius levantou-se e caminhou em direção à Draco. Sua voz era fria como a lâmina de uma faca.  
  
"Isso não é hora de vir se deitar. Mandei buscar chá. Sirva-nos."  
  
Draco olhou para a bandeja de prata sobre a cômoda. Ainda tremendo, ele segurou o bule em suas mãos, derramando chá em duas ornamentadas xícaras. Se perguntou por um breve momento quem trouxera chá para seu quarto. Certamente, seu pai deveria ter mandado os Elfos domésticos que trabalhavam na cozinha de Hogwarts trazê-lo. Lucius voltara a sentar-se. Draco entregou-lhe uma das xícaras. Quando voltou-se segurando a outra xícara, o garoto observou com repugnância que seu pai o olhava do modo que tanto odiava. Lucius fez menção para Draco aproximar-se e segurando seu pulso, disse com uma voz autoritária.  
  
"Sente-se!"  
  
Draco mais por ser puxado pelo pai do que por ação própria, sentou-se sobre os joelhos e Lucius que sorria de um modo que deixava no filho uma vontade louca de chorar.  
  
"Você cresceu muito, Draco. Não é mais um menino. Já é quase um homem. Aposto que todos os garotos e garotas devem correr atrás de você"  
  
Draco procurava não mexer-se. Lutava inutilmente contra os tremores que o assolavam. Lucius prosseguiu.  
  
"Eu quase sinto saudades de quando era mais jovem. Nos divertíamos muito, não é mesmo...?"  
  
O garoto sentia que seus olhos estavam avermelhando-se.  
  
"Eu fiquei tão surpreso quando recebi sua carta dizendo que iria passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Qual é o problema? Alguém especial de quem não pode ficar longe um minuto sequer?"  
  
Draco murmurou hesitante.  
  
"Pai...Eu não estou gostando de ninguém....Já disse várias vezes..."  
  
"Eu acho bom mesmo, Draco... Há direitos sobre si que só podem ser concedidos a mim. Afinal, ninguém o ama tanto quanto seu próprio pai. Ninguém quer tanto o seu bem quanto eu... Mas se eu por um acaso souber que você anda considerando demais os pirralhos com os quais se deita ou está nutrindo algum tipo de afeto por alguém... eu mato você, seu prostitutozinho vulgar..."  
  
Draco sentiu uma mão subir por suas costas e, procurando livrar-se daquele contato que o enojava, levantou-se abruptamente. Metade do chá da xícara que o garoto segurava entornou no casaco de Lucius. Draco quando percebeu o que fizera, sentiu as pernas bambas. Seu pai o olhava furioso e avançou para o filho, dando-lhe um bofetão que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.  
  
"Perdão, pai...Não foi minha intenção..."  
  
"Não adianta ser gentil com você, Draco! Esse seu atrevimento merece um castigo. Eu vou te ensinar a ter boas maneiras e a me respeitar, seu arrogantezinho idiota..."  
  
Draco olhou com pavor Lucius vir em sua direção, atirando longe o casaco manchado de chá e abrindo o fecho de sua calça. Inutilmente, o garoto tentava desculpar-se enquanto encolhia-se contra a parede. Seus olhos estavam embaçados por lágrimas. A vozinha dentro de si gritava mais alto do que nunca.  
  
"Pobrezinho...Mas uma vez vai submeter-se à seu pai!? Você está mais longe de Potter do que o Céu do Inferno. Eu tenho nojo de nossa própria vida..." 


	3. Vícios3

Vícios  
  
Amor de Sedução  
  
CAPÍTULO III  
  
Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.  
  
Sumário: O segundo capítulo de uma série. Sentimentos profundos são nutridos pelos amigos Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que um aparente mal os ronda.  
  
Casais: Harry/Ron; Harry/Draco; Draco/Snape; Lucius/Draco Categoria: Romance/Slash/Angst  
  
Notas: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar. Este texto contém incesto.  
  
  
  
Draco acordou sentindo-se exausto. Seu corpo doía como nunca e sentia seu rosto arder. Estava nu sobre sua cama em meio aos lençóis. Perdera um pouco a noção de tempo. Que horas deveriam ser? Sua cabeça doeu com mais intensidade quando procurou lembrar-se do que acontecera. A claridade do dia invadia as frestas da janela e iluminava o amplo quarto com todos os seus móveis lustrosos. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior voltavam pouco a pouco com todas as suas imagens nauseantemente horrendas. Draco procurou, receoso, a imagem mais cruel e assustadora em seu quarto. Foi com satisfação que deparou-se sozinho naquele lugar. Sobre seu travesseiro havia um bilhete escrito com uma caligrafia firme e sofisticada.  
  
[Querido Draco,  
  
Minhas obrigações no mundo dos Bruxos não poderiam esperar "A Bela Adormecida" ter a boa vontade de abrir os olhos. Talvez dessa vez eu tenha sido demasiadamente severo consigo. Espero que não tenha danificado demais seu belo corpo. Tome de uma vez por todas consciência de que não são meu objetivo e desejo machucá-lo ou tomá-lo à força do modo que por vezes sou obrigado a tomar. Minha intenção é fazê-lo ter consciência do respeito e retribuição que me deves. Se quiser continuar a divertir-se com seus "coleguinhas", eu não me importo. A única coisa que não quero é vê-lo colocar seus relacionamentos acima do nosso amor. Você haverá de vir passar o Natal com sua família assim como deve ser. Peça à enfermeira de Hogwarts que lhe receite alguma poção para atenuar algum hematoma que tenha permanecido visível demais. Afinal, a última coisa que havemos de querer são comentários. Aquilo que acontece em nossa família é somente de nosso interesse. Sem mais me prolongar, despeço-me ressaltando sua beleza, filho. Você, de fato, é perfeito como nenhum outro. Não restam dúvidas do motivo pelo qual seus admiradores o perseguem tanto. Além disso, não pude deixar de notar suas habilidades que melhoram a cada dia. Realmente, você faz jus à fama de prostituto que possui, Draco. Adoro vê-lo choramingar ou fingir resistência. Aliás, você pode sempre dizer que não deseja, mas eu sei que no fundo cede à lascívia quando o toco. Mal posso esperar para revê-lo novamente, querido... Espero que ao menos neste ano seja capaz de trazer melhores notas. Não se esqueça do motivo pelo qual aí está...  
  
Com amor,  
  
Lucius Maloy]  
  
Com um ímpeto de desespero e ódio, Draco rasgou o bilhete em mil pedaços. Seu coração batia acelerado. A coerência estava longe de si. Sem tentativa de controlar a sua raiva, o garoto lançou diversos objetos de seu quarto contra a parede, arranhando a seguir o rosto com as próprias unhas enquanto filetes de derrota escorriam de suas pupilas inchadas.  
  
"Maldito! Por que faz isso comigo? Por que me usa desse modo? Acha que sou seu brinquedo? Acha que sou sua latrina? Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio!"  
  
Então, o garoto ajoelhou-se no chão, completamente frágil e mergulhou em sua dor. Chorou como uma criança pequena que necessita de cuidados. A sua sensibilidade fora trazida à tona brutalmente. Draco não soube quanto tempo permaneceu naquele estado. Provavelmente, mais de uma hora. Felizmente era sábado e não precisava comparecer a nenhuma aula. Fragilizado, ele ergueu-se e ainda abalado, limpou-se no banheiro. Fazia muito tempo que Lucius fazia aquilo com ele e ele guardava aquele segredo só para si. O garoto manteve-se um bom tempo sob o chuveiro, mirando as cicatrizes em seus pulsos. A qualquer momento, poderia reabri-las. Aquele era um dia perfeito para morrer... Draco vestiu-se e olhou-se profundamente no espelho. A vozinha desafiadora despertou com armas a postos.  
  
"Não, você não vai se matar. É tão covarde para isso..."  
  
"Cale a boca..."  
  
"Vá lá para fora. Bote sua máscara de arrogância e desfile pelos corredores. Vá representar no seu teatro diário..."  
  
"Eu quero morrer..."  
  
"Não. Uma coisa ainda o mantém aceso. Esqueceu que agora tem Potter em suas mãos? Pode chantageá-lo quando quiser..."  
  
Draco tinha os olhos muito vagos.  
  
"Acha que Potter pode algum dia me olhar como estava olhado para o Weasley?"  
  
"...Não..."  
  
"Eu posso obrigá-lo a olhar, sabia?"  
  
"Não, não pode. Deixe de ser idiota e arrogante. E, afinal de conas, pensei que você repudiasse o amor...."  
  
O garoto abandonou seu quarto. Quem agora o via, jamais poderia enxergar o menino frágil que há pouco chorara. A frieza em seu rosto chegava a irritar. Uma voz o deteve enquanto descia as escadas. Era o professor de Poções Snape.  
  
"Draco, ia procurá-lo em seu quarto agora mesmo..."  
  
Erguendo olhos de rancor, Draco o encarou.  
  
"O que quer agora? Já não é suficiente o que teve na noite passada?"  
  
O olhar do professor estava bem diferente do da noite anterior. Em suas feições, nenhuma alteração.  
  
"Por favor, Draco, me escute. Não quero que discutamos mais..."  
  
Malfoy ainda o olhava com desconfiança.  
  
"Não deveria ter me tratado daquela maneira..."  
  
"Eu sei...Estou realmente...hum...arrependido por ter sido tão duro com você. Afinal, você é muito jovem eu não deveria ter falado daquele modo..."  
  
Draco permitiu que Snape lhe tocasse o ombro.  
  
"Eu perdi o controle com você. Prometo que isso não se repetirá..."  
  
O garoto mantinha os baços cruzados sobre a cintura, avaliando o pedido de desculpas.  
  
"Não me rejeite. Sabe que não quero o seu mal, Draco...Assim como também sabe que não vou poder conviver com seu rancor e desprezo..."  
  
O frio gélido parecia vacilar como se um vento quente de primavera soprasse. Snape avançou um pouco mais e com um gesto de ternura que parecia tão surpreendente para qualquer aluno de Hogwarts, exceto Draco, depositou um beijo em sua testa. Draco normalmente fazia força para demonstrar domínio e arrogância na frente de qualquer um. No entanto, naquele momento, as palavras de ternura o emocionavam de um modo único. Poderia cravas as unhas em seus braços muito brancos ou morder os lábios com força com o intuito de silenciar seus sentimentos. Porém, frágil como estava por dentro, sua pouca idade revelou- se em seus olhos tímidos avermelhados e na voz trêmula.  
  
"Não está zangado comigo, Snape? Não me odeia?"  
  
O professor de Poções puxou Draco para si e abraçou-o com desespero.  
  
"Como poderia odiá-lo, Draco?"  
  
Malfoy não respondeu ao abraço, mas tampouco o recusou. Sentia o coração de Snape bater junto a si. Uma tranqüilidade parecia envolvê-lo. A vozinha chata certamente deveria estar adormecida. Os dois mantiveram-se assim durante um longo tempo. Uma bruxa de cabelos ruivos e crespos os olhava intrigada de dentro de seu quadro Expressionista. Snape soltou pouco a pouco o abraço. Draco o olhava com o cenho franzido.  
  
"E quanto a Potter, professor?"  
  
Snape o olhou profundamente e ia começar a falar, mas foi silenciado pelo próprio aluno.  
  
"Está tudo bem. Falamos nisso mais tarde..."  
  
O professor de Poções esboçou um sorriso e beijou com carinho a mão de Draco.  
  
"Diabinho, você é incorrigível..."  
  
Malfoy tentou forçar-se a não sorrir sem sucesso. Seu rosto com traços ainda infantis despontou num meio sorriso bem diferente do debochado habitual. No entanto, neste momento em que sua barreira baixou guarda, Snape conseguiu enxergar além da meiguice daquele gesto. Draco deveria ter chorado. A mágoa ainda flutuava inquieta em suas pupilas.  
  
"O que aconteceu, Draco? Há algo que queira me contar...?"  
  
O garoto ainda surpreso reergueu rapidamente sua muralha.  
  
"Por que está me perguntando isso...?"  
  
"Há algo que eu deva saber?"_ insistiu Snape.  
  
Malfoy hesitou. O professor não sabia o que Lucius fazia com ele. Ninguém deveria saber. Melhor que fosse assim. Draco jamais aceitaria que sentissem pena de sua vida ou o vissem como um fraco. A imundice que coçava em seu corpo e sua alma ficaria para sempre enclausurada no silêncio da angústia.  
  
"Não, Snape. Não há nada que deva saber, exceto que... acho que vou precisar daquela poção para curar hematomas..."  
  
"Depois do almoço, venha até minha sala. Aprontarei uma até lá..."  
  
Malfoy permitiu que Snape o abraçasse mais uma vez antes de despedir-se e rumar para o Grande Salão.  
  
A semana seguiu sem grandes novidades, exceto pela estranha e repentina calma do professor Snape na aula de Poções. Todos os alunos da Grifinória comentavam o seu relapso na errante perseguição contra eles. O final do ano aproximava-se e os estudantes de Hogwarts animavam-se com o feriado de Natal que passariam com suas famílias. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger eram três dos poucos que passariam as férias de Natal na Escola. Os três amigos haviam combinado de permanecerem juntos no fim do ano. Draco apesar de desejar passar o feriado em qualquer lugar longe de Lucius, não teve direito de escolha. Seus dias arrastaram-se até que suas forças foram totalmente recuperadas. Tinindo de arrogância, ele finalmente contou para Snape o segredo que descobriras de Potter. O professor de Poções ouvira tudo muito surpreso e confirmara as suspeitas do garoto de que era exatamente aquilo que Dumbledore pedira sigilo. Foram inúteis os apelos para Malfoy dar por encerrado aquele assunto e esquecer de uma vez por todas o que descobrira. Draco em sua maldade máxima estava disponível a usar aquela informação contra Potter no momento certo. Era sem disfarçar que seus olhos gélidos não desgrudavam de Harry. Agora era mais evidente do que nunca sua fixação pelo garoto. A cena que presenciara de Potter e Weasley no banheiro ainda o perseguia. A expressão de afeto do seu arquiinimigo o assaltava constantemente e o distanciava da realidade. Em breve, teria Potter em suas mãos. Aquela era uma obsessão que tomara proporções incontroláveis. Freqüentemente, havia o silencioso confronto onde os dois garotos se fuzilavam com os olhos. A cada dia, Harry perdia mais a sua paciência. Aquela ousadia de Malfoy o irritava loucamente. Ron também estava tomando sua dose de aborrecimento. Enciumado, respondia com agressões todas as habituais provocações de Draco.  
  
As coisas finalmente tomaram rumos drásticos na aula de Transformação. A professora Mc. Gonnagal ensinava os alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória a transformarem por uma hora escaravelhos e percevejos em moedas de nuques e cicles. O olhar habitual de Malfoy queimava em Potter. A paciência segura apenas por um tênue fio.  
  
"Que pena que você não pode correr até o Beco Diagonal e comprar roupas novas, Weasley. Aposto que você nunca viu tanto dinheiro antes em sua vida."  
  
Ron fez menção de atacar Draco, porém seu braço foi seguro com firmeza por Mione, prevenindo-o de não perder o controle.  
  
"Acho que quando Weasley entrar de férias vai cavar todo o jardim daquilo que ele chama de casa, procurando percevejos..."  
  
"Não dê atenção à ele, Ron!"__ disse Hermione olhando Draco com desprezo__ "Ele só faz isso porque deve ter inveja de você".  
  
"E por que eu invejaria o idiota do Weasley, sua exibida intragável? Vê se dá um jeito nesse seu cabelo ridículo e nessa sua cara medonha antes de falar de mim. Aliás, nunca ouse falar de mim. Não quero meu nome apodrecendo nessa sua boca mal lavada, sangue ruim "  
  
Harry que tentara conter-se até aquele momento, mandou a prudência para o inferno. Sem medir sua força, ele avançou para Draco e começou uma briga onde os dois rolaram no chão, se batendo. Alguns alunos os separaram bastante atordoados com a dimensão do ponto em que a rivalidade de ambos chegara. Harry com a gola de sua veste rasgada e, firmemente seguro por Simas e Dino, mexia-se ainda tentando livrar-se para reiniciar seu ataque. Draco o olhava com atrevimento enquanto seu nariz sangrava. A professora Minerva aproximou-se dos dois alunos chocada.  
  
"Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy, como explicam isso?"  
  
"Potter me atacou, professora".__ queixou-se Draco com voz de injustiçado.  
  
"Sr. Potter, por que fez isso?"  
  
"Ele provocou Ron e chamou Mione de sangue ruim, professora".  
  
"É verdade isso, Sr.Malfoy? Não acredito no que presenciei. Onde pensam que estão para se degladiarem como dois animais? Francamente, não aturarei esse comportamento em minha aula. Vinte pontos a menos para cada Casa e uma detenção para os dois".  
  
Ouviu-se murmúrios dos alunos que foram imediatamente silenciados. Draco foi mandado à enfermaria. Antes de sair, passou perto de Harry e olhou-o desafiadoramente. Os dois assassinaram-se em silêncio. Quando a porta da sala fechou-se atrás de si, Malfoy levou a mão ao nariz e mirou demoradamente seu próprio sangue enquanto sorria com malícia.  
  
"Hmp, Potter...Tudo que vem de você, para mim é mel. Logo logo, acertaremos nossas contas sem a intromissão de ninguém'..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Eu mato aquele desgraçado do Malfoy!" __ berrou Ron na Sala Comunal enquanto esmurrava com força uma mesa, chamando a atenção de outros alunos da Grifinória que lá estavam.  
  
"O que está havendo com ele ultimamente? Parece pior do que nunca!"__ queixou-se Hermione atirando a mochila em uma cadeira com irritação__ "Por culpa dele, Harry perdeu a paciência, os pontos e ainda tomou uma detenção".  
  
"Por favor, Mione! Faça um feitiço para transformar aquele maldito Malfoy em um inseto para eu esmagar ele de uma vez por todas! Eu sei que você deve conhecer algum bom feitiço!"  
  
"Não, Ron, eu não vou fazer isso! E não deixe a professora Mc. Gonnagal escutar isso porque do jeito que ela ficou furiosa hoje durante a aula, vai acabar te punindo também".  
  
"Ela poderia ter sido mais razoável com Harry, Mione! Afinal, depois do que Malfoy falou para você, ele merecia ser expulso!"  
  
"É melhor você se acalmar, Ron! Amanhã teremos aula de Poções e com certeza será um dia daqueles com Snape paparicando Draco e tirando pontos de nós até por respirarmos".  
  
"Era para eu levar o castigo e não Harry! Seria bom ter que sofrer uma detenção junto com o cretino do Malfoy! Assim eu quebraria a cara dele sem ninguém para atrapalhar!"  
  
Naquele momento, Harry atravessou o quadro da Mulher Gorda, usando suas roupas de Quadribol. Estivera treinando com o time da Grifinória no estádio até àquela hora. Seu rosto estava cansado e seus cabelos úmidos.  
  
"Oi pra vocês!" __ disse ele aproximando-se dos amigos e largando-se numa poltrona.  
  
"Olá, Harry! Como foi o treino? Pensei que ia ficar até mais tarde..."__ disse Mione consultando o seu relógio de pulso.  
  
"O braço da Kate ainda está meio dolorido do último treino. Sem ela e Ron na artilharia ficou difícil jogar. E além disso...Não estava conseguindo me concentrar..."  
  
Harry conseguira o posto de Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. A votação dos alunos para escolhê-lo fora quase unânime. O posto de goleiro deixado por Olívio Wood e artilheira deixado por Angelina Johnson foram preenchidos respectivamente por Gina e Ron Weasley. Ron ficara muito satisfeito quando fora convocado por Harry. O melhor de tudo foi ele conseguir corresponder às expectativas do amigo. O seu desempenho no Quadribol era realmente muito bom, apesar de também não ser o melhor. O único ponto negativo para o garoto era o excesso de treinos que diminuíam o seu tempo para aprontar os deveres. Como Harry já era acostumado à essa rotina, sabia organizar-se bem. Porém, Ron não. Sempre adiava seus trabalhos para o dia seguinte a acabava somente os fazendo no dia de entrega. Suas notas estavam bastante regulares. Já Gina havia sido mais uma indicação de Madam Hooch. A menina, sem dúvida era uma das alunas preferidas da professora de vôo e também não deixava dúvidas sobre sua habilidade e bom desempenho. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley haviam ficado bastante radiantes com o fato de quatro de seus sete filhos estarem no time da Grifinória e fazendo um esforço muito grande haviam comprado uma boa vassoura Halley Comet para a filha. Harry e Mione juntos presentearam Ron com uma Nimbus 2003.  
  
"Desculpe não ter podido ir ao treino hoje, Harry. Mas com a raiva que estou de Malfoy duvido muito que marcasse algum ponto."  
  
"Está tudo bem, Ron...Afinal, é a primeira vez que você falta a um treino".  
  
O quadro da Mulher Gorda voltou a girar e Gina atravessou-o extremamente graciosa em suas vestes de Quadribol e com os cabelos muito ruivos caindo pelos ombros. Enquanto ela cruzava a sala alguns garotos viraram a cabeça para olhá-la. Gina havia se tornado muito popular depois que entrara para o time. Sua beleza parecia ter se tornado mais evidente depois que seu rosto iluminara-se com o orgulho de jogar na posição de goleira. Durante muito tempo, a menina fora apaixonada por Harry. Nos três últimos meses ela começara a namorar Neville, contrariando todo os garotos "populares" de Hogwarts que insistiam em flertá-la. Os dois pareciam realmente gostarem um do outro e juntos pareciam mesmo se divertirem. No entanto, era com pesar que vez ou outra Ron capturava algum olhar triste de Gina para Harry. Aquela era sua maior mágoa. Entristecia-se muito pelo fato de sua irmã sofrer por não ter o afeto correspondido por Harry enquanto ele mesmo o chamava para sua cama quando ninguém estava por perto.  
  
"Olá! Qual é o problema, Ron? Soube que Malfoy arrumou confusão na aula de Transformação..." disse Gina apoiando-se na cadeira do irmão.  
  
"Aquele cretino está com os dias contados. Eu vou acabar com ele!"  
  
"Não, não vai não! Não vale a pena ser expulso por causa de Draco Malfoy. Deixe para arrasar com ele quando jogarmos contra a Sonserina."  
  
"É...Eu vou poder derrubar ele da vassoura e depois pisoteá-lo!"  
  
"Não, você não vai. Melhor se acalmar. Tome! Fred e Jorge te mandaram isso..."  
  
Gina tirou de dentro das vestes uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada e entregou-a à Ron sorrindo.  
  
"Qual vai ser a sua detenção, Harry?" continuou ela virando-se para o outro garoto.  
  
"A professora Mc. Gonnagal disse que daqui à uma hora vou ter que me apresentar na sala de aula para limpar as gaiolas..."  
  
"Não é tão ruim assim sua detenção, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Não, se não tivesse que cumpri-la junto do Draco" disse Harry com uma ligeira irritação.  
  
"Não vá agredi-lo novamente, Harry..." interveio Mione preocupada.  
  
Gina despediu-se quando Neville a chamou para se juntar à uma animada conversa na qual se incluía Simas, Parvati e Lilá. Hermione puxou o livro de História da Magia da mochila e começou a fazer suas tarefas, vez ou outra levantando a cabeça para opinar na conversa dos amigos. Quando faltavam vinte minutos para Harry ter que se apresentar na sala de Mc. Gonnagal ele subiu para trocar de roupa com Ron ao seu lado. Foi sem timidez que ele começou a tirar a roupa na frente do outro garoto.  
  
"Era só o que faltava! Nunca tive tanta vontade de acabar com Draco!" retrucou Harry atirando sua Firebolt na cama.  
  
Ron concordava com as reclamações do amigo entre cada gole de cerveja que bebia. Harry jogou a capa de Hogwarts por sobre seus ombros depois de vestir-se.  
  
"Aposto que Draco deve estar todo feliz por vocês dois terem que cumprir detenção juntos. Ele está doido para se aproximar de você. Viu o modo como ele te olhou durante a semana inteira? Parecia até que estava se oferecendo..."  
  
"Ainda com essa história, Ron? Malfoy me odeia! Aliás, isso tudo é porque ele me odeia!"  
  
"Aquele miserável te olha de um modo estranho! Tenho certeza que ele vai tentar alguma coisa hoje!"  
  
"Se ele tentar, eu arrebento de novo o nariz dele! E dessa vez não vou nem me importar se vou ser expulso ou não!"  
  
Aquela conversa parecia ter deixado Ron mais chateado. De repente, silenciara-se mergulhado nos seus próprios pensamentos. Fora trazido à realidade somente quando Harry tocou-lhe a nuca com carinho.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Ron! Ele não vai me agarrar nem nada parecido! Eu sei me defender! Não está pensando que vou deixar ele se aproximar, está?"  
  
"Não, claro que não... Mas não gosto da idéia de vocês dois cumprirem detenção juntos. Alguma coisa nisso tudo está me perturbando..."  
  
"Está parecendo até a professora Sibila fazendo predições. Não me diga que Draco vai me matar hoje à noite, Ron..."  
  
Antes de sair, Harry lançou um olhar para a garrafa com três dedos de cerveja que o outro garoto segurava.  
  
"Posso beber um pouco?" perguntou Harry virando-se para Ron.  
  
O menino de cabelos ruivos esticou a garrafa para o amigo. Porém, Harry desprezou-a e, então, com lábios entreabertos depositou um cálido beijo na boca de Ron. Foi um beijo demorado e, diga-se de passagem, repleto de erotismo. A língua de Harry invadiu possessivamente a boca do namorado. Ao partirem o beijo, Ron fazia força para recuperar o ar.  
  
"Na sua boca, a bebida é mais deliciosa e me esquenta mais rápido. Eu volto mais tarde para beber o resto. Me espera acordado, tá?"  
  
Harry saiu com um sorriso e com a certeza de que varrera todas as chateações, ciúmes e raiva de Ron. Dentro do quarto, o garoto ruivo tinha as faces muito vermelhas.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Malfoy ansiara por aquele momento durante a tarde inteira. Finalmente, se tivesse sorte, teria um momento à sós com Potter sem a intromissão do maldito Weasley ou de qualquer outro. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho diferente enquanto caminhava pelos corredores até a sala da professora Mc. Gonnagal. Draco jantara animadamente com Crabble e Goyle, surpreendendo aos amigos que certamente esperavam vê-lo furioso e mordaz por causa do soco que levara de seu arquiinimigo. Madame Pomprey havia dado um jeito em seu nariz e nenhum sinal da briga que havia ocorrido de manhã era mais visível em seu rosto. Draco finalmente chegou à porta que procurava e depois de bater, entrou. Foi com satisfação que ele encontrou Harry diante da mesa da professora que, com cara amarrada, rabiscava algo em um pedaço de pergaminho.  
  
"Finalmente chegou, Sr. Malfoy! Estava falando agora mesmo com o Sr. Potter que terei que me retirar para uma reunião com Dumbledore e os diretores das Casas afim de resolver alguns assuntos de importância. Estou escrevendo as tarefas que selecionei para os dois..."  
  
O rosto de Draco iluminara-se. Sua expressão radiante não deixou de ser percebida por Harry que o fuzilou com seus olhos semicerrados. A professora Mc. Gonnagal entregou o pedaço de pergaminho aos garotos acrescentando:  
  
"Não quero discussões ou brigas. Estou muito desgostosa com os dois e se eu souber que se degladiaram aqui como aconteceu de manhã, pessoalmente cuidarei para que haja expulsão. Por vias das dúvidas, pedi para Filch vez ou outra vir dar uma olhada nos senhores. Então, nem pensem em aprontar algo depois que eu der as costas."  
  
A professora saiu ainda lançando olhares decepcionados para os garotos. Malfoy não se importou com nada do que ela dissera tão feliz estava com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Devia estar mesmo com muita sorte. Mal chegara e conseguira o que tanto queria. Realmente, não esperava que as coisas se dessem de modo tão rápido. A lista de tarefas incluía limpar todas as gaiolas dos animais que se encontravam na sala e arrumar os armários que estavam um verdadeiro caos. Draco torceu o nariz para as gaiolas com animais para Transformação. Harry pôs-se a trabalhar em silêncio.  
  
"Isso é trabalho para Elfos Domésticos! Imagine só eu ter que cuidar desses bichos sujos!" resmungava o garoto da Sonserina enquanto limpava as gaiolas de alguns pássaros azuis turquesa.  
  
Quando Harry dava comida à uma salamandra chinesa, Filch apareceu na sala com sua expressão carrancuda e olhando desconfiado para os dois garotos. Draco sentou-se no chão para empilhar alguns livros do armário. Seu ataque foi iniciado neste momento.  
  
"Ei, Potter! Ficou muito "nervosinho" hoje quando insultei sua "namoradinha"?"  
  
Harry levantou a vista de seu trabalho pronto para cumprir o que dissera a Ron à respeito de quebrar a cara de Malfoy sem se importar com a expulsão caso fosse necessário.  
  
"Não diga idiotices, Draco! Hermione não é minha namorada e também se fosse, isso não seria de sua conta!"  
  
Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver quando Malfoy deu um sorriso debochado e murmurou:  
  
"Não estou me referindo à sangue ruim com cara de trasgo! Estou me referindo ao idiota do Weasley!"  
  
Harry largou o que fazia e avançou para Draco segurando-o pela gola da camisa.  
  
"Quer que eu arrebente de novo seu nariz, Malfoy?"  
  
"Por um acaso falei alguma mentira? Vai negar que Weasley é a sua "menininha"? Eu diria que a Granger é sua namorada se não estivesse tão óbvio que você e Weasley se pegam".  
  
A resposta de Draco atordoara completamente Harry. Seu rosto irritado vacilou um minuto enquanto procurava palavras.  
  
"Não seja cretino! Não sabe o que está dizendo! Ron é meu amigo..." mentiu o garoto totalmente confuso.  
  
"É mesmo? E quem então será a dona do coração do "famoso" Potter? Você mesmo já falou que a sangue ruim não é sua namorada. A miserável irmã do Weasley anda agora com o tapado do Longborrom depois de passar anos lambendo o seu chão e não conseguir nada... Será que a sujeitinha é aquela apanhadora da Corvinal? É a tal da Cho Chang como alguns dizem, mesmo ela sendo uma oferecida que pega mais garotos da casa dela do que pomos de ouro? Acho que também não...Bom, até agora todas as pistas apontam para o imbecil do Weasley!"  
  
"Cale a boca!"  
  
"Admita, Potter! Qual é o problema? Está querendo preservá-lo? Está com vergonha de dizer que seu amigo é a sua menininha? Ou será que você que é a dele...?"  
  
"Para de falar assim do Ron, seu filho da p...!"  
  
Neste momento, Filch entrou na sala com uma expressão ameaçadora em sua cara feia.  
  
"Se eu ouvir mais alguma gritaria, vou ter prazer em castigá-los pessoalmente! A professora Mc. Gonnagal vai ficar sabendo disso! Agora, voltem já a trabalhar!"  
  
Harry esperou Filch dar as costas para avançar novamente no outro garoto.  
  
"Não é assunto seu com quem ando ou não, Malfoy! O que você tem a ver com isso? Não lhe devo satisfação!"  
  
"Francamente, Potter! Você é medíocre! Com tantos garotos melhores por aí, você tinha que se envolver justamente com o pé-rapado do Weasley!?"  
  
Harry já não sabia mais o que dizer. Não acreditava no rumo que aquela conversa tomara. Numa tentativa infantil de vencer aquela discussão, ele vociferou:  
  
"E com quem você fica, Malfoy? Será a sebosa da Pansy Parkinson ou será um daqueles gorilas com quem anda? Ou ainda seria Marcos Flint com quem você é sempre visto!?"  
  
Para surpresa do garoto da Grifinória, a sua tentativa de ferir parecia não causar mal algum ao outro que ainda sorria.  
  
"A Pansy...? É, eu já fiquei com ela algumas vezes. Ela é meio apaixonada por mim, mas francamente eu estaria perdido com alguém como ela! Sabia que já no primeiro encontro ela levanta a saia e deixa a gente fazer tudo o que quiser? Hmp, é uma vadia mesmo... Quanto à Crabble e Goyle, você só pode estar brincando. Mas se refere-se à Flint, digo que ele não é meu namorado, mas já ficamos juntos várias vezes e, acredite, ele é bem imprevisível. Não é do tipo de garoto limitado como deve ser o Weasley! Aposto que o ruivinho lá não deve deixar você fazer tudo o que quiser, não é mesmo, Potter? Aposto que ele deve choramingar a noite toda com aquela cara idiota dele! Odeio esses tipinhos! São chatos..."  
  
"Chega, Malfoy!"  
  
Harry tremia da cabeça aos pés. As palavras lhe fugiam. Ouvia Draco falar daquele modo vulgar e não conseguia reagir. Finalmente, depois de um longo tempo, murmurou:  
  
"Você é deplorável, Malfoy!"  
  
Harry sentara-se no chão, procurando fugir daquele assunto e pôs-se a tentar organizar alguns pergaminhos, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado com a expressão menos sarcástica.  
  
"Sabia que eu já dormi com metade dos alunos de Hogwarts, Potter? Não precisa ficar com essa cara de espanto e muito menos tentar negar que há entre você e Weasley. Já vi muitos iguais a vocês pelos corredores. Hpm, namorados...Que piada! Basta um deles dar as costas para o outro procurar outra companhia!"  
  
Harry há muito perdera a capacidade de reagir.  
  
"Eu só não me meto com sangue-ruins! Teria nojo até de beijá-los! Ei, você conhece William Law, batedor da Corvinal? Ele é quase um prostituto! Tão bonito e andou perdendo tempo correndo atrás da tal de Cho Chang! Um dia eu estava treinando com o time da Sonserina e ele estava inspecionando o campo. Então, eu o chamei pro vestiário. No início, ele veio com aquela conversa. "Não, eu não quero. Não sou disso! Eu não gosto!", mas bastou brincar um pouquinho com ele para que aceitasse tudo e ainda viesse me procurar todo dia..."  
  
Harry conhecia William Law da Corvinal. Era um garoto muito bonito, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. A imagem dele e Malfoy juntos no vestiário, tentou em vão ser afastada pelo garoto da Grifinória que começava a tentar lutar contra seus pensamentos.  
  
"Aquela pele pálida...aquelas mãos fortes...aquela boca..."murmurou Draco de olhos fechados.  
  
Harry estava atônito. Não sabia se deveria se levantar do chão e sair correndo ou lá permanecer para enfrentar Malfoy.  
  
"Ele beija tão bem que eu pedi para ele..."  
  
A expressão no rosto de Harry ficou púrpura quando ele notou algo que o apavorou. No baixo ventre de Draco, sua ereção tomava vida com intensidade enquanto ele murmurava coisas obscenas à respeito do garoto da Corvinal.  
  
"Malfoy..." murmurou Harry com uma voz trêmula.  
  
Draco abriu seus olhos e mirou a si mesmo. Um sorriso desenhou-s em uma de suas faces quando aconteceu algo inesperado por Harry. Sua respiração vacilou quando o garoto da Sonserina abriu sua calça sem nenhuma timidez e envolveu seu próprio membro com as mãos e começou a masturbar-se, ainda murmurando palavras.  
  
"Draco...O que está fazendo, seu idiota? Filch vai voltar a qualquer momento! Vai ser expulso se for visto se masturbando na sala de aula!"  
  
Parecia que as palavras não chegavam aos ouvidos daquele pervertido. Bom, era problema dele se queria ser expulso. Harry sabia que deveria sair dali. Não ia ser expulso de Hogwarts pela libido de Malfoy! Se ele queria se dar mal, conseguiria isso sozinho! Harry mexeu-se para levantar-se. No entanto, o garoto não conseguiu evitar o impulso de olhar para Draco. Então, ele viu o garoto de cabelos loiros pender a cabeça para o lado gemendo baixinho enquanto fazia sua mão descer e subir com perícia, procurando alívio. Neste momento, as faces do garoto que observava atordoado aquela cena, queimaram como brasas. Tudo que viesse de Malfoy era nojento para ele. Se tivesse imaginado aquilo tudo em um outro lugar, talvez achasse desprezível. No entanto, Harry ter o garoto ao seu lado naquela sala vazia, se tocando, era algo que decididamente estava mexendo com ele. Os olhos muito verdes de Harry detiveram-se um minuto no rosto de Draco. E, observando-o, sem ser para agredi-lo com insultos ou atacá-lo, ele enxergou algo que possivelmente nunca notara antes. Malfoy era um ser desprezível, mas nenhuma dúvida poderia ser levantada à respeito de seu rosto perfeito. Era, de fato, bonito aquele arrogantezinho metido e asqueroso! O coração de Harry acelerava enquanto suas pernas tremiam. Sua razão dizia para sair dali. No entanto, não conseguia fazê-lo. Então, naquele momento, Draco jogou mais sujo, dando continuidade ao seu plano. Ele ergueu seus olhos febris e silenciou-se. Enquanto mirava fixamente Potter, continuava a se masturbar. Harry estava confuso. Seu corpo começava a responder àquele olhar. Seu desejo estava eriçado com toda aquela provocação. Então, ele tomou uma atitude da qual se arrependeria para sempre. Ainda sustentando o olhar de Draco, Harry guiou sua mão até a barriga do outro garoto e deslizou-a languidamente até o pênis ereto de Malfoy. O garoto da Sonserina, por sua vez, soltou um longo gemido quando o outro o tocou daquele modo ousado. Naquela sala vazia onde o silêncio era quebrado pelos animaizinhos em suas gaiolas, Harry cedeu ao jogo de Draco e tocou-o até que chegasse ao orgasmo. Durante o ato, Malfoy sorriu radiante com sua vitória e fechou os olhos. Harry, por sua vez, não raciocinava direito o que fazia. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando seu corpo sentiu a mão de Draco abrir sua calça e começar a masturbá-lo também...  
  
"Espera, Draco... O que está fazendo?"  
  
"O mesmo que você, Potter...Eu sei que você também quer...Está todo molhado...Como é gostoso tocar em você...Adoro vê-lo excitado." respondeu Malfoy deslizando seus dedos pela ereção na virilha de Harry que também necessitava de um alívio.  
  
"Você aprendeu a fazer isso tão bem com o Weasley, Potter? Ou será que só está querendo me impressionar...?" murmurou o garoto da Sonserina enquanto Harry ainda deslizava a mão pelo seu membro.  
  
Os dois arquiinimigos proporcionaram-se um prazer intenso. Era uma cena estranha aquela trégua sinistra onde ambos haviam se perdido. No fim, Harry olhou com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto o líquido pérola que estava em seus dedos. Malfoy, satisfeito com seu plano, abotoava a sua calça enquanto limpava sua própria mão num lenço verde que tirara do bolso, atirando-o em seguida para Harry.  
  
"Melhor você se limpar antes que Filch apareça, Potter"  
  
Harry olhou o lenço que lhe fora dado. Era um dos lenços pertencentes somente aos alunos da Sonserina. Na sua borda, havia uma serpente prateada. Malfoy aproximou-se de Harry com seu ar arrogante habitual. O menino de olhos verdes desviou-se quando ele fez menção de tocar-lhe o rosto.  
  
"Qual é o problema, Potter? Vai negar também que adorou o que fiz em você?"  
  
"Chega, Draco! Eu não deveria! Estou com nojo de mim mesmo por sua causa! Fui um fraco idiota por deixar me levar por sua baixeza..."  
  
O sorriso de Draco desapareceu de seu rosto pálido.  
  
"Baixeza minha, Potter? Você se esqueceu que quem começou foi você?"  
  
"Não, não foi. Foi você! E foi de propósito!"  
  
"Como você é covarde, Potter! Está querendo provar sua inocência jogando toda a responsabilidade para mim!"  
  
"Não estou jogando minha culpa para você. Muito pelo contrário! Nunca me arrependi tanto de algo como agora!"  
  
"Fala isso, mas ficou bastante satisfeito quando gozou na minha mão!"  
  
Harry não deu mais ouvidos à Draco e fez menção de sair, porém algo que o ardiloso garoto da Sonserina lhe disse, o freiou.  
  
"Imagine se Weasley soubesse disso, Potter! Pobrezinho! O idiota ficaria tão triste. Aposto que ia chorar como uma garotinha pelos corredores quando soubesse que o santo Potter o traiu!"  
  
A atitude que respondeu à essa provocação de Draco foi um ato impensado de Harry que já perdera toda a sua coerência, razão e paciência. O garoto lançou as mãos ao pescoço de Malfoy, apertado-o com força. O garoto da Sonserina sufocou um grito rouco com a surpresa do ataque. Suas mãos inutilmente tentavam libertá-lo.  
  
"Você já me encheu, Malfoy! Lave a sua boca quando falar de Ron na minha frente! E nem pense em chegar perto dele com seu veneno ou eu juro que acabo com você! Se abrir sua boca para tecer intrigas entre ele e eu, juro que quebro seu pescoço em três!"  
  
Harry soltou-o ainda com o rosto alterado. Malfoy levou a mão à garganta, procurando recuperar o ar.  
  
"Maldito seja, Potter!"  
  
"Você queria criar confusão entre Ron eu para nos ferir? É isso que pretende, Draco?"  
  
Neste momento, os olhos de Draco tornaram-se vagos.  
  
"Ainda não sabe o que eu quero, Potter? É tão cego assim? O que eu quero é você!"  
  
Harry sentiu o chão fugir de seus pés. As palavras de Ron voltaram à sua cabeça. Como era possível? Só o ódio existia entre os dois! Não era possível! Draco só podia estar blefando.  
  
"Não minta, Malfoy! Eu odeio você e você também me odeia!"  
  
"Eu te odeio tanto quanto te desejo, Potter! Não finja não saber! Não viu o quanto eu queria o que aconteceu aqui? Não viu o modo como sempre o olho?"  
  
"Você é doente, Malfoy!"  
  
"Mas bem que você gostou de tocar e brincar um pouquinho com esse doente, não é mesmo, Potter? Só que eu não me contento apenas com essas brincadeirinhas infantis! Eu quero o que você tem de melhor, Potter..."  
  
"Morra esperando por isso! Nunca mais porei minhas mãos sobre você!"  
  
Draco levantou seus olhos cheios de malícia. Harry recuou um pouco quando ele aproximou-se como uma prostituta que se oferece.  
  
"O que Weasley faz de tão maravilhoso, Potter? Ele deixa você bater nele? Ele é sempre a sua menininha ou você também é a dele? Do que você gosta? Aposto que deve ter ficado somente com o Weasley nesse tempo todo. Eu posso fazê-lo divertir-se muito, sabia? Pode me bater se quiser! Pode me pegar à força! Eu permito tudo...Duvido que Weasley deixe você fazer qualquer coisa! Mas, se preferir, as coisas podem ser de outro modo. Prefere que eu bata em você? Diga do que gosta, Potter! Weasley não precisa saber..."  
  
Uma confusão voltara à cabeça de Harry. Tomado pela raiva, ele puxou Draco pelo colarinho da camisa com mãos trêmulas.  
  
"Tudo o que eu quero é que você feche a boca, Malfoy!"  
  
"Hum...Prefere com violência, Potter? Que bom! Eu também!"  
  
Atordoação, impotência... Harry sempre estava preparado para os ataques de Draco Malfoy. Já havia se acostumado com suas provocações durante as aulas e no dia a dia. No entanto, ele não estava preparado para aquele tipo de ataque. Pensamentos confusos o assolavam e um vislumbre de Draco sob seu domínio era insistente em sua mente. Foi mais uma atitude impensada do que uma agressão. Mordido pela raiva, Harry com fúria, beijou a boca de Malfoy. O garoto de olhos azuis não fez esforço para esconder sua surpresa. Harry puxou-o para si com violência enquanto sua língua invadia a boca de seu adversário. Quando largou-o, Harry atirou-o contra a parede, dizendo:  
  
"Não tente se meter ente Ron e eu! Nunca chegará aos pés dele porque eu o amo tanto quanto te odeio! E isso já é o suficiente por uma vida inteira! Esse beijo foi de ódio! É a única coisa que terá de mim! Um beijo de desprezo dado para calar a sua boca imunda!"  
  
Malfoy o olhava com uma expressão terrível no rosto. Nesse momento, ouviu-se barulho na porta e a professora Mc. Gonnagel voltou. Seu rosto olhou intrigado para os dois garotos antes de lhes dar uma bronca pelo que Filch lhe dissera e dispensá-los. Harry mal ouviu o que a professora dissera. Saiu atordoado e perdido pelo corredor. A voz de Draco o atacou pela última vez na noite quando os dois garotos cruzaram a porta da sala de Transformação.  
  
"Ainda não acabou, Potter! Você me paga!" 


	4. Vícios4

Vícios  
  
Amor de Decepção  
  
CAPÍTULO IV  
  
Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.  
  
Sumário: O segundo capítulo de uma série. Sentimentos profundos são nutridos pelos amigos Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que um aparente mal os ronda.  
  
Casais: Harry/Ron; Harry/Draco; Draco/Snape; Lucius/Draco Categoria: Romance/Slash/Angst  
  
Notas: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar. Este texto contém incesto.  
  
  
  
Harry voltou para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória sem olhar para trás. Sentia- se vazio e sombrio quando atravessou o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Seus olhos detiveram-se na sala quase deserta, ocupada apenas por uma figura adorável de cabelos muito ruivos que adormecia na poltrona próxima à lareira. Seu rosto encantadoramente tranqüilo repousava pendendo para o lado enquanto seu corpo estava coberto por um pesado cobertor laranja com o emblema do time de quadribol Chudley Cannons. O garoto de cabelos escuros olhou-a durante um longo tempo. A paz que repousava no rosto de Ron era quase como um suave bálsamo para toda a sua dor. A doçura do namorado e amigo era tão calma que até o mais turbulento caos se quebraria ali. O garoto que dormia remexeu-se em seu sono e Harry beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho. Ron despertou com um olhar perdido.  
  
"Ah...Harry...Você demorou e acabei caindo no sono...Fiquei aqui te esperando...Como foi a detenção?"  
  
Harry sentiu sua cabeça doer pelo o quê sua memória buscou.  
  
"Nenhuma novidade..."  
  
"Espero que Malfoy não tenha aprontado nada! Ele te provocou?"  
  
"Não..."  
  
"O que houve, Harry? Parece preocupado..."  
  
"Não houve nada"_ mentiu o garoto forçando-se a sorrir _ "Só estou cansado de limpar tantas gaiolas. Eu vou dormir. Você vem...?"  
  
"Vou...Estou morrendo de sono... Mc. Gonnagal podia ter pegado mais leve, né!?"  
  
Ron passou o braço em torno da cintura do amigo e beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios antes de subirem as escadas do dormitório. Harry, naquela noite, mergulhou num sono inquieto. A sua consciência pesava e lembranças desagradáveis latejavam em seu cérebro. A noite ia alta e ele decidiu, numa das inúmeras vezes que despertou de madrugada, que jamais poderia permitir que Draco Malfoy se aproximasse novamente. Seria ruim, muito ruim se aquele garoto de Sonserina cheio de maldade revelasse ao seu próprio modo o que acontecera na detenção à Ron. Não, Harry não permitiria isso. Ele mesmo deveria contar.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
"Sabia que você é a pessoa mais importante de minha vida, Draco? Sabia que eu o amo mais do que tudo? Até mesmo mais do que sua mãe?"  
  
O menino encolheu-se em sua cama e cobriu-se mais com a pesada coberta de lã. Lucius acariciava seu rosto insistentemente com as costas da mão. Estavam ambos no quarto de sua casa. Não era o Draco atual. Era um Draco muito jovem e com traços bastante infantis.  
  
"Você me orgulha muito, querido. Tenho certeza que quando for para Hogwarts será o melhor...Eu quero tanto o seu bem...Eu o adoro tanto..."  
  
Lucius que estava de joelhos ao lado da cama, curvou-se para beijar o filho. Draco choramingou baixinho quando sentiu uma respiração pesada aproximar-se e um hálito quente tocar seus lábios.  
  
....  
  
Draco Malfoy acordou com um sobressalto em seu quarto em Hogwarts. Sua testa estava molhada e seus olhos exprimiam pavor. As cortinas moviam-se suavemente com a brisa fria que vinha de fora. O garoto se levantou meio tonto e caminhou até à lareira com as mãos tocando seus cabelos despenteados, procurado organizar suas idéias. Fora um pesadelo horrível! Sonhara com algo que realmente acontecera. Aquilo era uma de suas lembranças amargas. Acontecera há algum tempo, antes de vir para Hogwarts. Malfoy largou-se sobre a poltrona próxima à lareira, apanhando de dentro de suas vestes um pequeno alfinete. Com ânsia, começou a usá-lo para cutucar a pele sob uma de suas unhas. Seus olhos fecharam-se quando um sangue vivo gotejou em seu pijama. Pouco a pouco, a dor o acalmou. Seus olhos voltaram a abrir-se e ele sentiu as lembranças e pesadelos serem atirados para longe. Os medos dissiparam-se na segurança daquelas paredes de pedra. Fazer com que a ferida exterior sobrepujasse a ferida interior. Machucar-se para frear os sentimentos e emoções. A dor era sua melhor amiga. Era para ela que Draco Malfoy corria quando sentia-se ameaçado. A vozinha interior parecia também ter perdido o sono.  
  
"Vai passar logo...Pare de cutucar seus dedos...Vai acabar não conseguindo nem mesmo segurar sua varinha amanhã durante a aula..."  
  
"Volte a dormir e me deixe sozinho..."  
  
"Estava pensando em Potter antes de se deitar, não é mesmo? Sua consciência está pesada? É por isso que sonhou com Lucius?"  
  
"De modo algum minha consciência me perturba! Finalmente as coisas saíram como eu queria! Potter será meu pelo bem ou pelo mal."  
  
"É mesmo? E por que quer manter esse garoto sob seu domínio? Acha que ele vai gostar de você do mesmo modo que ele gosta de Ronald Weasley? Não seja idiota! Ele mesmo disse que te odeia! Potter só te tocou porque você o provocou. Tudo não passou de desejo sexual momentâneo. O que ele fez qualquer um faria..."  
  
"Aquilo foi só o começo! Eu vou conseguir tudo o que quero de Potter! Até mesmo a adoração dele se eu quiser, terei. Agora, volte a dormir!"  
  
Draco atirou o alfinete sujo de sangue no fogo da lareira e voltou para sua cama onde dormiu um sono sem pesadelos ou sonhos.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Harry acordou naquela manhã com uma voz muito conhecida chamando seu nome. Na verdade, ele mal dormira durante a noite. Caíra no sono apenas algumas vezes para despertar novamente confuso e atormentado. Ron mirou, intrigado, as olheiras do outro garoto enquanto este levantava-se contra gosto.  
  
"O que houve? Está com uma aparência horrível, Harry...Sente-se mal?"  
  
"Não...Estou bem"  
  
Os dois garotos arrumaram-se e desceram as escadas até a Sala Comunal. Ron tentou várias vezes iniciar uma conversa com o amigo. No entanto, todas as vezes, suas tentativas foram em vão. Harry estava silencioso e distante, mergulhado em seus pensamentos cinzentos. Durante o café, Hermione perguntou como havia sido a detenção da noite passada e como resposta teve um comentário ríspido. O garoto de cabelos escuros comeu pouco antes de se levantar alegando que havia se esquecido do livro de Herbologia no dormitório. Quando Harry encontrava-se longe, Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou desconfiada à Ron:  
  
"Vocês brigaram?"  
  
"Claro que não. Harry está estranho desde que voltou ontem daquela detenção com Malfoy na sala de Transformação."  
  
"Sabe o que aconteceu lá?"  
  
"Perguntei à ele, mas ele não disse nada. Mione, você acha que Malfoy tem algo a ver com isso?"  
  
"Não, não acho. Tenho certeza!"  
  
"Aquele desgraçado deve ter provocado o Harry a noite inteira com as idiotices dele..."  
  
"Bom, falando na peça..."__ murmurou Hermione indicando com a cabeça Draco que atravessava a entrada do Grande Salão com Crabble e Goyle em seus calcanhares.  
  
"Eu já estou cheio desse cretino, Mione! Queria agora mesmo quebrar a cara dele!"  
  
"Sossega aí, Ron! Melhor evitar confusões. Guarde suas energias para a aula de Poções no fim da tarde. Vamos precisar de muita tolerância hoje..."  
  
Harry voltou carregando um grosso livro embaixo do braço e sentou-se novamente entre os dois amigos. Não passou despercebido à Ron o fato de que depois que ele avistou Draco na mesa da Sonserina, apressou-os.  
  
"Espera a gente pelo menos acabar o mingau, Harry! Falta ainda meia hora para a primeira aula"__ respondeu Hermione consultando seu relógio de pulso.  
  
Draco mirava com insistência seu arquiinimigo. Várias vezes seus olhares chocaram-se com os dele. "Tão culpado pelos seus próprios atos"__ pensava o garoto sonserino enquanto bebia seu suco de abóbora. Potter parecia ainda mais atraente com sua pele nauseantemente pálida e seus olhos baços e cansados como se tivessem sido torturados a noite inteira por uma culpa demasiadamente grande que lhes negava descanso. Um suspiro abandonou os lábio de Malfoy quando Harry semicerrou os olhos em sua direção. Aquele jogo estava tornando-se particularmente muito divertido. As lembranças da noite passada eram muito nítidas e permitiam que uma febre percorresse ainda as faces de Draco. Era presente ainda a imagem do famoso e imbatível Potter cedendo à lascívia. Sinceramente, a noite fora melhor do que ele planejara. Ansiara, sem dúvida, um momento à sós com Potter afim de testá-lo. E, de fato, conseguira a fraqueza de seu maior inimigo. Tão decadente e persuasivo era aquele garoto que todos louvavam e aclamavam. Certamente, ele deveria ter tido só o imbecil do Weasley em sua vida inteira. Jamais deveria ter-se permitido olhar para os lados, procurando um prazer maior do que aquele que estava sempre em sua cama. Draco admitia deliciado que o melhor de tudo fora totalmente inesperado. Seus lábios ainda ardiam com a mesma intensidade do momento em que haviam sido tocados.  
  
"Ódio, Potter? Hmp...Foi por ódio que me beijou? Seu ódio tem um gosto delicioso em minha boca"__ riu-se o garoto da Sonserina mergulhado em seus pensamentos enquanto via o trio de amigos da Grifinória se retirar do Grande Salão, lançando-lhe olhares de desprezo.  
  
Durante as aulas, Harry continuava disperso. Na aula de Herbologia, acabou danificando as mudas de plantas carnívoras do Mediterrâneo quando lhes encharcou de estrume de dragão as retorcidas raízes. Na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid percebera o incômodo do garoto e perguntou-lhe várias vezes o motivo de sua chateação, sem adquirir, no entanto, uma resposta convincente. Quando caminhavam para voltar ao Castelo, Hermione se afastou dos dois garotos por alguns minutos para ajudar Hagrid a colocar dentro de uma caixa de vidro, os lagartos da Birmânia que haviam derretido seu recipiente de ferro. Harry aproveitou para puxar Ron num canto e dizer-lhe receoso:  
  
"Preciso conversar algo com você muito importante, Ron...."  
  
"O que houve? Algo com Sirius Black?"  
  
"Não, à noite, nós conversamos..."  
  
À tarde, durante a aula de Poções, Draco ainda lançava seus habituais olhares em direção à Harry. Ron, várias vezes, quase cedeu às provocações do garoto da Sonserina, porém, em todas as vezes, Mione lhe advertiu não começar uma briga justamente na aula de Snape. A tarefa de fazer uma potente poção do sono foi dada em dupla. Harry e Ron ficaram juntos. Neville soltou uma exclamação de pavor quando Hermione foi proibida por Snape de ser seu par e foi-lhe dado em seu lugar um mal-humorado aluno da Sonserina. Para Mione, sobrou a intragável Pansy Parkinson. Os alunos acrescentavam em seus caldeirões as escamas de diabretes da Lituânia, que eram pequenos seres de má índole, cuja maior diversão consistia em atrair crianças perdidas de seus pais para lugares desertos e sombrios, através de alguma dança ou música entoada por suas vozinhas agudas. Quando os pequenos caíam no sono, hipnotizados, os diabretes aproximavam-se e roubavam-lhes o ar dos pulmões, sugando-o para si. De fato, seres terríveis. Harry bocejou várias vezes durante a aula enquanto sua poção e de Ron cozinhava. A noite mal dormida começava a pesar em suas pálpebras que teimavam em querer fechar-se. Ron olhava-o com uma certa preocupação. Ambos foram surpreendidos por uma voz debochada atrás de si.  
  
"Está cheirando muita poção do sono ou teve uma noite mal dormida, Potter? Que calamidade! O famoso Potter merece seu sono de beleza, não?"  
  
O que Harry mandou Draco ir fazer como resposta não escapou aos ouvidos de Snape que estava por perto criticando a poção de Neville.  
  
"Sr. Potter, o que acabou de dizer? Acha que minha aula é da mesma estirpe de sua Casa onde certamente deve estar acostumado a ter liberdade para dizer tais sujeiras? Peça agora mesmo desculpas ao Sr. Malfoy!"  
  
Os alunos viravam-se para olhar para Harry, perguntando uns aos outros o que o garoto havia dito e impressionando-se em seguida com a resposta que obtinham.  
  
"Falei aquilo porque não agüento mais Malfoy me perturbando. Ele mereceu!"  
  
"Não seja insolente, Sr. Potter e peça agora mesmo desculpas!"  
  
Hermione largara sua poção e correra para junto dos amigos. Ron olhava apreensivo de Snape para Harry.  
  
"Ele não merece desculpas. Por isso, não vou pedir coisa nenhuma!"  
  
Os alunos que cercavam a discussão, não ousavam falar.  
  
"Bem, Potter...Então, nesse caso, acho que vou tirar trinta pontos de sua Casa por má conduta de sua parte em minha classe."  
  
Ouviu-se uma chuva de murmúrios indignados dos alunos da Grifinória. Snape anotou algo em seu livro com um sincero sorriso nos lábios. Crabble e Goyle davam risadas incontroláveis. Draco atacou o garoto mais uma vez com malícia nos olhos.  
  
"Continue assim, Potter. Talvez ganhemos mais uma detenção juntos hoje à noite. O que acha?"  
  
Harry olhou-o como se pudesse matá-lo. Ron virou-se para ele intrigado e confuso com o comentário. Antes que ele pedisse explicações de Draco, Harry adiantou-se, dirigindo-se a Snape.  
  
"Professor, Malfoy continua me provocando!"  
  
"Não ouvi nada, Potter! Agora, cale-se e faça sua poção antes que perca mais pontos."  
  
Foi a gota d'água para Harry. Sem pensar no que fazia, ele jogou a mochila nas costas e caminhou, pisando duro, até a porta.  
  
"Aonde pensa que vai, Potter? Não pode sair da minha aula quando quiser. Sente-se agora mesmo!"  
  
"O senhor escuta quando eu ataco e torna-se surdo quando Draco provoca. Já que o bajula e faz de tudo para que eu me dê mal, tire pontos de alguém que já não esteja de saco cheio de suas idiotices!"  
  
"Como disse, Sr. Potter? Com quem acha que está falando? Você mereceu perder pontos pelo seu linguajar baixo e vulgar em minha aula. Não aturarei isso! Não me admira que seja filho de James Potter! Ele era exatamente igual à você! Adorava ser o centro das atenções! Adorava quebrar regras só para aparecer! Adorava ser insolente! Era um exibido tão baixo quanto..."  
  
"NÃO ABRA A SUA BOCA PARA FALAR DE MEU PAI! SÓ O ODEIA PORQUE ELE SEMPRE FOI MELHOR DO QUE O SENHOR! POR MAIS QUE TENTASSE, NUNCA CONSEGUIU SEQUER CHEGAR AOS PÉS DELE!"  
  
Os olhos de Snape tornaram-se ameaçadores e sinistros. Os alunos encolheram-se precedendo o pior.  
  
"SAIA DAQUI, POTTER! VAI PAGAR CARO POR SUA INSOLÊNCIA, PIRRALHO SEM EDUCAÇÃO!"  
  
Harry aproximou-se do professor com raiva nos olhos.  
  
"Eu vou sim! E já que o senhor ouve muito bem o que eu digo, escute o que eu vou dizer agora..."  
  
O garoto de cabelos escuros desafiadoramente ergueu seu dedo médio na cara do professor, fazendo com que muitas vozes se erguessem surpresas.  
  
"Eu quero que Draco se foda! E o senhor também! Aliás, fodam-se os dois juntos! Já que o paparica tanto, talvez ele goste!"  
  
Harry deu as costas e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Os alunos, confusos, olhavam Snape que parecia ter levado uma descarga elétrica tamanho era seu atordoamento. Seu rosto estava branco como neve e seus lábios tremiam levemente. Hermione apoiara as mãos à cabeça olhando com pavor para Ron.  
  
"E agora? O que Harry foi fazer!? Ele vai ser expulso de Hogwarts!"  
  
Ron mirou Draco com fúria e foi seguro por Simas e Dino com firmeza para não atacá-lo.  
  
"Eu te mato, Malfoy! Se Harry for expulso, vai se ver comigo! Eu juro que você vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu!"  
  
Draco olhava ainda inquieto, a porta. Sua atenção quebrada por Weasley o fez rearmar-se.  
  
"Quanta lealdade à Potter, Weasley! Tem certeza que ele merece tanta dedicação...?"  
  
"O que quer dizer com isso?"  
  
"Você não sabe? Quanta falta de comunicação! Pergunte à ele mesmo!" riu-se o garoto da Sonserina enquanto cruzava os braços.  
  
"Não ligue para ele, Ron! Tudo que Malfoy diz são idiotices criadas por ele mesmo!"__ interveio Hermione também visivelmente alterada.  
  
"Já disse para não se dirigir à mim, sangue ruim imunda! Seus medíocres pais trouxas nunca ensinaram a se colocar no seu devido lugar? Cale a boca e se enxergue antes de se meter nos assuntos de bruxos! Deveria estar lambendo meu chão e não estudando na minha escola, Granger!"  
  
Ron teve que ser levado à força para fora pelos amigos afim de não voar no pescoço de Draco. Snape fez questão de dizer antes de saírem que Grifinória perdera mais trinta pontos. Sonserina manteve-se na posição de injustiçada. Hermione olhou para Draco com desprezo e murmurou com os olhos semicerrados.  
  
"Recuperaremos cada ponto quando acabarmos com a Sonserina no quadribol..."  
  
Draco respondeu num murmúrio que só a menina ouviu.  
  
"Fica na sua sangue ruim nojenta ou eu é quem acabo com sua raça de trouxa intrusa!"  
  
A aula praticamente acabou nesse momento. Pela primeira vez, Snape terminou a aula mais cedo, uma vez que ninguém mais conseguia concentrar-se na tarefa dada. Malfoy também perdera seu interesse em poções ou em qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Sua brincadeira decididamente fora longe demais.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Em pouco tempo, o que aconteceu na aula de Poções espalhou-se por toda a Escola. Todos comentavam o ocorrido pelos corredores de Hogwarts, bastante apreensivos com a possível expulsão de Harry Potter. Dumbledore, Mc. Gonnagal e os outros professores pediram que Harry fosse à sua presença e foram bastante severos em seu julgamento. No entanto, não deixaram de considerar a possível culpa parcial de Malfoy e as injustiças de Snape. O caso continuaria sendo discutido por mais tempo. Durante o jantar, a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória não compareceram ao Grande Salão. Permaneceram na Sala Comunal de sua Casa discutindo o que acontecera e pensando juntos em alguma possível solução. Os alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa dividiram-se entre os que apoiavam a atitude de Harry e os que achavam que ele havia passado dos limites. Os alunos da Sonserina eram os únicos que entre sorrisos, deliciavam-se com aquela situação e seriam capazes de cumprimentar Draco Malfoy se este tivesse descido para jantar. Os comentários prolongaram-se até a hora de dormir. Hermione isolara- se no dormitório das meninas chorando após passar muito tempo com Ron e Harry discutindo a possível expulsão do amigo. Pavarti Patil e Lilá Brown tiveram que levá-la até Madame Pomprey para receitá-la alguma poção que a fizesse dormir. Harry sabia o quanto significava estudar em Hogwarts para a amiga e que a simples idéia de uma expulsão era para ela uma provação demasiadamente severa. Ron, por sua vez, sabia também que Hermione sofria pelas palavras agressivas e duras que ouvira de Malfoy. No entanto, ele não comentou isso com Harry, uma vez que não desejava preocupá-lo ou irritá-lo mais. Foi difícil, os dois conseguirem isolar-se dos vários alunos que os cercavam prestando solidariedade. Somente com a ajuda da Capa da Invisibilidade, os dois puderam conversar em paz numa das salas de aula vazias.  
  
"Harry, deve haver alguma maneira. Você não pode ser expulso. Não vou deixar que te afastem de mim..."  
  
"Talvez ainda haja um modo de eu ficar."__ fingiu Harry um otimismo que estava longe de sentir. Agora que refletia, uma tristeza profunda o assolava. Ia ser expulso do lugar que mais adorava em sua vida.  
  
Ron ergueu olhos muito vermelhos para o amigo.  
  
"Por que você perdeu o controle? Quero dizer...Snape e Draco mereciam aquilo e muito mais...Mas você sempre soube se manter acima das provocações e nunca fez o jogo deles...Por que hoje você não agüentou...?"  
  
"Snape falou de meu pai. E Draco... passou dos limites..."  
  
Ron manteve-se um tempo em silêncio como que se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas.  
  
"O que Draco queria dizer quando se referiu à detenção? Aquilo foi muito estranho e...desde ontem, você está diferente, Harry... Há algo que eu deva saber? Quando você saiu, Malfoy insinuou que você estava escondendo algo de mim..."  
  
Harry silenciou-se. Havia chegado o momento. Deveria ser sincero com Ron por mais cruel e nojenta que a verdade fosse.  
  
"Ron, eu quero que saiba de algo...Mas antes, quero que você tenha certeza de quanto te amo. Você é a pessoa mais importante de minha vida. Se lembra do Torneio Tribuxo quando meu refém foi você? Se lembra que você era a pessoa que mais me fazia falta...? Nada mudou de lá para cá, entende...?"  
  
"O que aconteceu, Harry? Está me preocupando assim..."  
  
"Aconteceu algo que eu não te contei ontem à noite..."  
  
O garoto de cabelos ruivos olhou o outro com receio. "Tem a ver com Malfoy, não é...? Ele tentou algo com você? É por isso que se irritou tanto hoje durante a aula...?"  
  
"Ron, eu beijei Malfoy ontem à noite."  
  
Choque, atordoamento, tristeza...  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Não foi um beijo como o nosso. Foi um beijo de desafio. Foi um beijo de ódio."  
  
Mágoa, decepção...  
  
"Harry, por quê?"  
  
"Eu o beijei porque ele descobriu de algum modo que você é meu namorado. Ele ficou enchendo a minha cabeça de bobagens , ofendeu você na minha frente e passou a detenção toda se oferecendo..."  
  
"E você aceitou!? Francamente, Harry, como pôde me trair com Draco?"  
  
A voz de Ron tremia e seus olhos estavam vermelhos como nunca.  
  
"Já disse, Ron, que não foi um beijo de verdade. Foi um beijo dado num momento de raiva!"  
  
"Poderia ter quebrado a cara dele se estava com raiva. Admita de uma vez por todas que prefere o intragável do Draco. Não sou bom o suficiente para o "famoso" Potter? Eu já deveria imaginar..."  
  
"Pare de dizer idiotices, Ron!"  
  
"Ah, agora eu também sou idiota? Talvez Malfoy seja mais esperto! Por que não vai para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina se consolar com ele? Pelo grau de intimidade que vocês tem, deve saber a senha, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Ron, eu não gosto do Draco. Eu o odeio!"  
  
Fora pior do que imaginava. Harry conhecia muito bem aquele ar ofendido de seu amigo. Quando ele cismava com algo ou achava que havia sido deixado de lado, agia como uma irredutível criança mimada. O garoto de cabelos escuros mordia os lábios diante e Ron. Aquela ainda não era toda a verdade. Havia a pior parte da história que ainda não fora sequer mencionada.  
  
"Ron, eu..."  
  
"Aceitaria melhor se você tivesse beijado qualquer outro, Harry. Mas Malfoy, não..."  
  
"Desculpe, Ron..."  
  
Os dois garotos olharam-se por um longo tempo. Ron tinha o desgosto expresso em cada veia de seu rosto melancólico. Seus olhos agora terrivelmente embaçados. Uma lágrima rebelde teimava em cair. Harry olhando para o rosto do amigo, enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e, sem ver, puxou um lenço para enxugar os filetes de decepção que se revelavam lentamente. Quando o estendeu para Ron, os olhos deste arregalaram-se como se tivesse visto algo sinistro. Seus lábios entreabriam- se e somente quando Harry prestou atenção no lenço que segurava, compreendeu bem a expressão do outro. Era um lenço verde musgo com uma cobra prateada bordada em sua ponta. Harry apreensivo, lembrou-se que o esquecera dentro do bolso de sua calça quando Draco o dera e desde então, ali permanecera. Como pudera ser tão desligado e relapso?  
  
"O que é isso, Harry? Esse lenço pertence só aos alunos da Sonserina. O que faz com um desses em seu bolso!? O que significa tudo isso...?"  
  
A voz de Ron estava alterada pela confusão dos acontecimentos. Harry suspirou profundamente e pôs-se a contar toda a verdade. No fim, quando terminou, o garoto de cabelos ruivos finalmente conseguiu falar.  
  
"...E eu te beijei ontem à noite! Estou com nojo de você, Harry...Estou com nojo por você ter tocado em Malfoy! Como pôde se dispor a fazer aquela imundice com alguém que sai pelos corredores, aos quatro ventos, gritando que Hermione é uma sangue ruim!? Draco é decadente! Ele insulta à mim e à minha família todos os dias desde que viemos estudar em Hogwarts e como prêmio acaba ganhando suas carícias e beijos, Harry...? Deveria ter vergonha de ainda olhar para mim! Como pôde...? Com qualquer um que fosse, menos Draco!"  
  
"Ron, eu estou muito arrependido..."  
  
"Como ainda ousa dizer que somos namorados se na primeira vez que surge uma oportunidade, me trai...?"  
  
"Não, Ron! Se eu não gostasse de você como eu gosto, poderia tê-lo traído há muito tempo, mas..."  
  
"Claro que poderia! É o famoso Potter, não? O que foi? Cansou de sua diversão pé-rapada, é? Prefere bruxos esnobes e asquerosos como Malfoy? Devem ter se divertido bastante, os dois, rindo dos miseráveis Weasleys. Contou todas nossas intimidades, Harry? Tem certeza que não se esqueceu de nenhum detalhe...?"  
  
"Já chega, Ron! Já te disse como as coisas aconteceram! Mas se quer ser teimoso e acreditar nas loucuras que está dizendo, o problema é seu!"  
  
Ron, extremamente ofendido, parecia conter uma crise dentro de si. Sua voz exprimia nervosismo e irritação.  
  
"Já que o problema é meu, não precisa se explicar mais. Não quero ouvir mais nada que tenha pra dizer. Está tudo terminado. Seu caminho está livre para com Malfoy! Vai procurar ele, vai! Eu não te desculpo!"  
  
Harry olhou-o já também irritado por aquela situação ridícula.  
  
"Ótimo, Ron! Nesse caso, já que prefere que as coisas fiquem assim, será de seu modo! Bom para você, que já que eu adoro tanto Draco Malfoy, vou ser expulso por mandá-lo se danar! Não vai precisar mais me olhar e sentir asco! Não vou ficar mais aqui para te perturbar!"  
  
Harry jogou a Capa a Invisibilidade por sobre os ombros e abandonou, furioso, a sala de aula. Ron largou-se em uma carteira vazia com um insuportável sentimento de tristeza. Então, era aquele o fim...? 


	5. Vícios5

Vícios  
  
Amor de Razão  
  
CAPÍTULO V  
  
Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.  
  
Sumário: O segundo capítulo de uma série. Sentimentos profundos são nutridos pelos amigos Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que um aparente mal os ronda.  
  
Casais: Harry/Ron; Harry/Draco; Draco/Snape; Lucius/Draco Categoria: Romance/Slash/Angst  
  
Notas: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.  
  
Draco Malfoy bateu com suavidade na porta de sua sala favorita. O professor Snape abriu-a e não conseguiu reprimir a surpresa em seu rosto.  
  
"Draco...? Não havia dito que viria..."  
  
"Posso entrar, professor...? Gostaria de conversar um assunto com o senhor..."  
  
O professor de Poções permitiu que o aluno entrasse, olhando para os dois lados do corredor, verificando se não existia a presença de alguém, além deles, naquele lugar. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, ele indicou ao aluno, o divã de veludo verde para que se sentasse.  
  
"Professor Snape, o que os outros professores e Dumbledore decidiram à respeito de Potter?"  
  
Snape olhou intrigado o garoto que evitava encará-lo, mas respondeu.  
  
"Ainda não decidiram nada. O diretor Dumbledore ficou bastante neutro. Mc. Gonnagal censurou a atitude de Harry Potter, mas parece não satisfeita com a idéia de expulsão. Hagrid o apóia. Os outros professores alegam que você deve tê-lo irritado bastante para que ele tomasse uma atitude daquelas...Hum, o que adianta serem bons professores se não sabem lidar com a disciplina? Enquanto eu não retirar minha queixa, as chances de expulsão são muito grandes. Finalmente, ele sairá de meu caminho..."  
  
Malfoy o escutava vez ou outra piscando nervosamente seus olhos de um azul nauseante.  
  
"Mas por que se interessa tanto, Draco? Foi para isso que veio aqui? Queria ter certeza que seu maior inimigo sofrerá essa punição? Deveria estar agora comemorando com os outros alunos da Sonserina."  
  
Draco olhou para a lareira tentando buscar as palavras adequadas.  
  
"Professor Snape, eu vim pedir para que retire a queixa contra Potter..."  
  
O professor olhou sombriamente o garoto por quase um minuto antes de quebrar o silêncio.  
  
"Como disse, Draco?"  
  
"Não posso permitir que Potter seja simplesmente expulso de Hogwarts antes de eu colocar meus planos em prática e tê-lo em minhas mãos. Retire a queixa, eu peço!"  
  
"O que está dizendo? Você ouviu o que ele disse durante a aula! Aquele garoto irritante ofendeu à você e à mim na frente dos outros alunos!"  
  
"Eu o provoquei e o senhor também, professor. E além do mais, ele não disse nenhuma mentira"__ redargüiu Malfoy com um sorriso nervoso em seu rosto.  
  
"Não, Draco. Desejei muito isso e finalmente vou ter Potter longe de meu caminho! Não me peça o impossível! A resposta é não!"  
  
"Snape, não me negue isso!"  
  
"Por que o provocou então, Malfoy? Pensei que suas intenções fossem humilhá- lo e causar-lhe mal!"  
  
"Retire a queixa, Snape! Não posso deixá-lo ir embora livremente..."  
  
"O que pensa, Malfoy? Acha que estou sempre pronto para cumprir suas vontades? Acha que seus desejos são leis?"  
  
Draco ergueu-se do divã. Neste momento, Snape percebeu que o aluno, apesar do grande frio que fazia, estava descalço.  
  
"Prefere negociar então, professor?"  
  
Malfoy puxou a capa de seus ombros estreitos e permitiu que ela escorregasse livremente por seu corpo até alcançar o chão. Snape deitou, boquiaberto, os olhos no corpo branco como mármore e perfeito que estava à sua frente. Apesar de contemplá-lo inúmeras vezes nu, o professor de Poções ainda admirava-se com a beleza do jovem aluno. O garoto desviou os olhos, demonstrando naquele jogo lascivo, ainda algum pudor.  
  
"Se retirar a queixa contra Potter, prometo ser mais dedicado. Não tenho sido tão atento às suas necessidades, não é mesmo, professor? Sei que desejaria a porta de meu quarto aberta sempre quando quisesse... Nesse caso, ofereço meu corpo para o uso que propor... Posso fazer tudo que o senhor mandar e também o senhor pode fazer comigo o que tiver vontade, começando desde já..."  
  
Snape não moveu um músculo sequer. No lugar disso, manteve os olhos fixos em Malfoy enquanto este, confuso, incomodava-se com o silêncio. A respiração de Draco acelerou-se quando sentiu o professor aproximar-se. Não era a depravação que aquilo inspirava que o incomodava, mas sim a fragilidade com que tinha que pedir. Nem a fraqueza e nem a palavra pedir eram seus pontos fortes. Os dedos de Snape tocaram-lhe o rosto com delicadeza e seus lábios beijaram- lhe o pescoço cujas muitas veias eram visíveis assim como no resto de seu corpo pálido. O professor desceu as mãos até o peito do garoto e agradou- lhe os mamilos, fazendo com que um breve gemido abandonasse seus lábios. Sua boca beijou-os com ânsia enquanto suas mãos escorregaram até as pernas do aluno da Sonserina que sentiu uma atmosfera quente abraçar-lhe por completo. Snape continuou descendo as mãos até os joelhos de Draco que tremiam levemente. O sorriso do aluno vacilou quando para surpresa sua, o professor puxou novamente a capa até seus ombros, cobrindo seu corpo totalmente.  
  
"Qual é o problema, Snape?"  
  
"Você acha que pode resolver tudo o que quer vendendo seu corpo, Draco? Até quando fará de sua beleza seu único instrumento? O que será de você quando perder a juventude, garoto? Acha que seu preço é variante do prazer e desejo?"  
  
"Não minta dizendo que não me deseja! Há alguns dias atrás praticamente me violentou nesta mesma sala e hoje coloca essa máscara puritana e tenta me ensinar lições de moral?"  
  
Snape ajoelhou-se e olhou o aluno com profundidade.  
  
"Draco, eu quero você mais do que tudo. Às vezes, meu desejo chega a cegar- me ou enlouquecer-me. Mas daí, percebo que tudo está errado. Não quero que as coisas sejam desse modo. Você é tão bonito e qualquer um me meu lugar o tomaria sem culpa alguma. Sei que você não viria à minha sala se sempre não quisesse algo em troca. Mesmo assim, não consigo recusá-lo. Ora, por que perderia tempo com alguém como eu se não fosse para adquirir vantagens quando tem todos os alunos à seus pés? Mas dói-me vê-lo rebaixar-se desse modo quando minha razão e lucidez sobrepõem-se à minha atração por você... Eu o quero muito...Mas não dessa maneira...."  
  
Draco estava confuso com as palavras do professor.  
  
"Só diz isso porque o convém. Não quer que Potter permaneça em Hogwarts e vem com essa história. Quando precisei de notas, sempre me aceitou com um sorriso no rosto. Não seria a primeira vez que tiraria vantagem da minha falta de bom senso, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Faz tempo que você não vem até aqui, Malfoy. Senti saudades de você. Faz muito tempo que não te toco. Adoraria poder aceitar sua proposta, mas... é tão baixo... que até eu me assusto. Quando quer notas, se oferece. Quando queria descobrir o segredo de Potter, vinha me atormentar. E agora, que não quer que eu deixe que o expulsem, tenta se vender. Por que quer tanto abusar desse garoto? Por mais que não o suporte, não posso ficar feliz com um jogo sujo desses. A expulsão já é o suficiente... Posso aceitar suas migalhas, senhor Malfoy. Aceito-o em troca de notas porque de outro modo nem mesmo seu olhar eu teria, mas entenda que não posso ser conivente com seus planos mórbidos..."  
  
"Será que não compreende? Eu não vou deixar que as coisas fiquem tão simples para ele! Eu tenho uma carta na mão contra Potter e não vou deixá- la de usar..."  
  
"E por que não usa a informação que tem contra Potter neste exato minuto? Por que não o arrasta até uma sala vazia e o ameaça de ou se entregar às suas vontades ou observar Sirius Black perecer na mão dos dementadores?  
  
"Eu não posso fazer isso agora. Essa é a minha última, a última cartada. Eu tentarei conquistá-lo. Eu quero conquistá-lo. Nada me agradaria mais do que ver Potter apaixonado por mim...para que eu pudesse fazer com ele o que quisesse....Porém, se ele não ceder...Se eu não o tiver pelo bem, eu o terei pelo mal..."  
  
"Você se afunda mais a cada dia, Draco. Por que não pode corrigir-se? Por que não pode ser...?"  
  
"...Normal como os outros!? Por quê? O que eu ganharia sendo ordinário e medíocre como os outros alunos? Viveria uma vidinha comum e infeliz, apaixonado por algum menininho ou alguma menininha idiota, desfilando de mãos dadas com eles pelos corredores e sonhando em algum dia ter notas ao menos regulares!"  
  
"E o que ganha com sua vida diferente senão favores comprados por sua perversão e baixeza? Todos te usam por preços pequenos ou acabam te levando de graça. Qual é o problema com você? Não olha para si mesmo!? Acha que sua vida é melhor do que a mediocridade dos outros alunos?"  
  
Draco parecia um animal acuado em um canto. As palavras lhe fugiam.  
  
"Por que sua insistência em chantagear Potter? Quer degradá-lo como você?"  
  
"Não fale do que não sabe, Snape! Você nem me conhece! Você não sabe o que eu penso! Eu sei o que é melhor para mim! Não se meta em minha vida! Retire a queixa!"  
  
A voz de Draco tremia e seus olhos avermelhavam-se rapidamente.  
  
"Assim você só causa mal a si mesmo, Malfoy! Não posso ser apático à maldade que pretende..."  
  
"Só está fazendo isso para me ferir, Snape! Você sente prazer quando diz essas coisas!"  
  
O garoto da Sonserina amarrou o nó de sua capa com mãos trêmulas e contendo uma crise de choro, correu até a porta, tentando inutilmente abri-la. O professor Snape havia lançado um feitiço para trancá-la, evitando que se alguém viesse procurá-lo, chocasse-se com a presença de Draco àquela hora em sua sala. Malfoy tirou a varinha do bolso da capa e com irritação e uma voz gaguejante lançou em vão o feitiço "Alohomorra". Snape aproximou-se do aluno com preocupação nos olhos.  
  
"Draco...Pare com isso!"  
  
"O senhor não me entende! Ninguém me entende!"  
  
O garoto tremia fortemente.  
  
"Olhe para mim..."  
  
Draco foi forçado pelo professor a fitá-lo. Com incômodo, ele mirou aqueles olhos negros e profundos que não exprimiam a frieza e seriedade habituais. Havia preocupação no professor de Poções que segurava o aluno com firmeza pelos ombros. Então, Draco não contendo mais a tempestade que devastava a sua alma e o ardor que alfinetava seus olhos, fez algo totalmente humano e frágil. Ele levou a mão ao rosto pálido e chorou com sinceridade. Snape o olhava não acreditando no que via. O arrogante e petulante Malfoy estava diante de si com todas as armas abaixadas, vulnerável e fragilizado.  
  
"Você só sabe lidar com assuntos fáceis como receber favores de seus serviços prestados. Quando as coisas são mais profundas, não agüenta, não é mesmo, Draco? Comporta-se como uma criança mimada..."  
  
Draco não respondeu. Seus soluços ecoavam pela sala. Sobre a lareira, havia um quadro onde dois bruxos de aspecto sombrio seguravam, nas mãos, frascos que continham rins e corações de algum grande animal. Eles cochichavam entre si, comentários desagradáveis em relação ao garoto que chorava incontrolavelmente. Snape abraçou Draco contra seu peito, sentindo-o desamparado e sensível.  
  
"O Weasley gosta de Potter e Potter gosta daquele idiota! Até o tapado do Longbottom tem uma namorada bonita que gosta dele! E eu? O que é que eu tenho? Ninguém me quer realmente! Ninguém gosta de mim! Ninguém me suporta!"  
  
Draco falava entre soluços.  
  
"...Potter tem que ser meu! Haverá um motivo para eu ficar feliz mesmo quando for para casa no Natal e ouvir as humilhações de meu pai! Haverá um motivo para eu continuar aqui nesse mundo podre se eu puder ter Potter para mim. Você não vê? Por pior que seja meu objetivo, eu dependo dele para continuar de pé!"  
  
"Você se apega à emoções momentâneas e desafios impostos por si mesmo para satisfazer-se e conseguir viver. Lembra-se quando decidiu que ia me seduzir e levou quase um ano insistindo até que eu não tivesse mais forças para resisti-lo? Isso foi no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Essa foi sua vivência do segundo ano. Você sabia que eu estava atraído por você, mas que faria de tudo para não me permitir alguma ação...Você ficou todo feliz quando finalmente conseguiu me incluir em sua lista, não é mesmo? Afinal, era mais um desafio que vencia, senhor Malfoy!"  
  
Uma voz interior dentro de Draco, murmurou nervosa.  
  
"Não, não foi assim...Quer dizer...No início foi...Mas depois, o desafio foi deixado de lado..."  
  
O garoto da Sonserina silenciou-a. Ele enxugou uma de suas faces com a palma da mão e puxou-a rapidamente do contato do rosto como se doesse.  
  
"Com Potter é diferente..." __ limitou-se ele a dizer.  
  
Snape olhou-o durante um momento avaliando a resposta que lhe fora dada. Depois de um longo silêncio, sua voz saiu preocupada e intrigada.  
  
"Draco, não me diga que está se apaixonando por Harry Potter..."  
  
Malfoy se assustou com as palavras do professor. Não sabia o que responder. Amor? Não, não podia senti-lo. Muito menos por Potter. Desejava sentir amor por alguém? Desejava ser amado? Achava que não, apesar de ter dito claramente há pouco que invejava até mesmo o Longbottom por gozar desse sentimento. Estava se contradizendo. Tudo que o garoto da Sonserina conseguiu responder ao professor foi um inseguro "não". Snape segurou a mão do garoto entre as suas e beijou-a com suavidade. Acariciando-a, sentiu cortes profundos em sua palma. Quando olhou-a, de fato estavam lá, cortes recentes e expostos. Um ferimento ou outro ainda sangrava um pouco.  
  
"Foi você quem fez isso, Draco? Por que se cortou novamente? Não gosto que se machuque assim! Sabe disso...!"  
  
Draco puxou a mão com irritação.  
  
"Estava nervoso com a situação de Potter! Foi só uma distração! Isso não é nada..."  
  
"Draco, eu quero ajudá-lo!"  
  
A voz irritante fez Draco angustiar-se quando murmurou.  
  
"Ele pode te salvar? Pode te dar Potter? Pode te matar e te criar de novo? Não, não pode! Ninguém mais pode te ajudar..."  
  
Draco silenciou-a e murmurou com voz trêmula.  
  
"Dê-me Potter, então! É tudo o que eu peço!"  
  
Snape olhou-o em silêncio. O professor respirou fundo e murmurou depois de muito tempo.  
  
"Eu temo em pensar no que pode fazer consigo mesmo se eu negar-lhe esse pedido. É isso o que mais me preocupa... Está bem, Draco...Eu retiro a queixa se você prometer que vai se cuidar melhor..."  
  
Malfoy olhou-o com indignação.  
  
"Eu sei me cuidar!"  
  
Snape tomou novamente a mão do garoto. Porém, dessa vez, seu olhar não se fixou nas feridas que mirara outrora. Ao invés delas, fitou uma cicatriz fina, mas visível que estendia-se horizontalmente pelo pulso do aluno.  
  
"Sabe mesmo, Draco?"  
  
O garoto sentiu-se incomodar com aquela aparente preocupação do professor e puxou novamente a mão.  
  
"Isso é coisa minha! Já disse que é uma cicatriz antiga! Já disse que não gosto de falar dela e não quero que fique me perguntando como eu a consegui..."  
  
"Eu sei que você não gosta de falar disso e eu não vou perguntar novamente...Está bem, tirarei a queixa, mas espero que tenha consciência do que fará. Cuidado com o que faz, senhor Malfoy! Um dia acabará sucumbindo com sua arrogância... Acabará abocanhando mais comida do que pode mastigar e não terá o direito de reclamar. Agora, volte para seu quarto. Já está muito tarde..."  
  
"Fará mesmo isso por mim, Snape...? Retirará a queixa?"  
  
"Estou fazendo isso só por você, Draco...Por fim, acho que não sou capaz de dizer-lhe alguma vez sequer "não". "  
  
Draco olhou o professor antes dele lançar o feitiço para abrir a porta. O garoto manteve-se parado e quando o professor mirou-o intrigado, murmurou sem graça.  
  
"Snape...Não quer vir comigo para meu quarto...?"  
  
O professor fitou-o com surpresa.  
  
"Draco...Eu disse que poderia ir...A queixa irá ser retirada amanhã..."  
  
"Eu sei que cumprirá sua palavra, Snape. Mas, não quer...?"  
  
"Por que, Malfoy?"  
  
O garoto sentiu suas faces corarem em constrangimento. Por que ficara daquele modo? Não era nenhum garotinho inocente que se envergonhava diante de seu professor. Já convidara muitos para sua cama sem intimidar-se.  
  
"Porque estou com vontade de me deitar com o senhor, ora!...Quero dizer...Faz muito tempo que não fazemos, não é...?"  
  
Snape sorriu vagamente.  
  
"Podemos chamar isso de gratidão...?"  
  
Draco irritava-se com aquela situação.  
  
"Chame do que quiser..."  
  
Snape olhou-o profundamente.  
  
"Está bem...Não prefere ficar aqui...?"  
  
"Não. Gosto do meu quarto e, além disso, se eu ficar aqui, vou ter que correr o risco de ser visto por Filch quando voltar de manhã para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina..."  
  
Snape assentiu ainda incrédulo. Draco evitava seu olhar enquanto interiormente procurava compreender por que motivo convidara Snape para passar a noite consigo? Não mentira. Realmente sentiu no momento em que o professor o abraçara algo estranho. E, no momento, em que ele o mandara retirar-se, achou que por mais tarde que fosse, era cedo para deixar sua companhia. Iria punir-se no dia seguinte por ter baixado sua guarda e ter dito mais coisas do que deveria dizer. Cuidaria de lembrar-se que não deveria ser tão fraco e sentimental. No entanto, ia pensar nisso só no dia seguinte...  
  
Ambos, professor e aluno, caminharam por corredores de uma Hogwarts adormecida e escura sem ousarem quebrar o silêncio e compreendendo sem palavras, que certos acontecimentos daquela noite jamais deveriam voltar a serem mencionados novamente.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Snape entrou no quarto acompanhado do proprietário daquele luxuoso ambiente. Estava bem quente e aconchegante em seu interior. Draco fez menção para que o professor se sentasse enquanto corria para a lareira que estava acesa.  
  
"Estou congelando até os ossos..." comentou o garoto enquanto esfregava as mãos próximas ao fogo.  
  
"Não é de admirar-se, senhor Malfoy. Está coberto só pela capa e está descalço. Francamente, que idéia sair assim de seu quarto!"  
  
Draco sorriu e abriu seu guarda roupa, puxando de dentro um robe de veludo preto e vestindo-o em seguida, ainda tremendo de frio. Snape que sentara-se na poltrona que ficava próxima à lareira, percorreu os olhos pelo quarto. Já estivera lá algumas vezes, mas em poucas vezes, prestara muita atenção no lugar. Era realmente um ambiente belo e sofisticado. Draco surpreendeu o professor.  
  
"Admirando minha extravagância, professor?'".  
  
Snape respondeu com um sorriso à pergunta do garoto e com curiosidade, caminhou até uma cômoda onde um pequeno frasco transparente contendo um fino líquido verde se encontrava.  
  
"Preparando poções escondido, senhor Malfoy?"  
  
Draco caminhou até o vidrinho e segurou-o em suas mãos alvas.  
  
"Flores raras da Áustria misturadas com essência de lágrimas de veela, farelo cutâneo de fadas indianas e asas de mariposas da Bélgica. Uma colônia mais rara do que qualquer outra coisa neste quarto. Foi dada à mim por minha mãe. É o perfume que eu uso todas as manhãs".  
  
Snape tomou-o com delicadeza de suas mãos e segurou-o próximo ao pescoço do garoto, espirrando do lança perfume a fragrância em sua pele pálida. Draco encolheu-se um pouco com o contato do líquido frio. O professor curvou-se e aspirou o perfume deliciado.  
  
"Então, é esse o perfume tão doce que sinto quando está próximo à mim... Gosto dele em você. Gosto quando entra em minha sala e emana esse cheiro, tão atraente e exibido com seus cabelos e roupas impecáveis. Gosto quando caminha pelo Grande Salão e os rapazes do último ano o olham com desejo enquanto finge que não vê. Acho-o gracioso em suas roupas de Quadribol enquanto desfila pelo campo como se fosse seu, antes de alguma partida. Adoro-o todo dia em silêncio e desejo sentir essa fragrância quando está longe de mim..."  
  
Draco tinha os olhos perdidos. Ninguém antes havia falado com ele daquele modo. Seu coração palpitava acelerado. Snape, sem dúvida, não era como os garotos que vinham até seu quarto e, sem nenhuma palavra, tiravam-lhe as roupas antes que pedisse. Era um homem inteligente que certamente não dizia nenhuma bobagem e o esmerava mesmo que não possuísse merecimento algum. O garoto ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e puxou o professor para baixo, forçando-o a beijar-lhe. Os lábios se tocaram ávidos. Draco sentia a língua do professor invadir sua boca com desejo. Ambos envolveram-se num abraço profundo, tomados pela emoção. Snape mergulhou a cabeça no pescoço de seu aluno, aspirando novamente seu perfume adocicado. Ainda beijando-se, os dois conseguiram alcançar a poltrona onde Snape sentou-se e puxou Draco para seu colo. O garoto sentou-se de frente para o professor e abraçava-o com ânsia. Languidamente, Malfoy começou a mover-se sobre a ereção do professor que já despontava, esfregando-se com depravação. Um gemido rouco abandonou os lábios de Snape quando este lembrou-se que o garoto estava coberto somente pela capa e o robe de veludo preto. Os olhos dos dois chocaram-se e então, Malfoy deu um daqueles seus sorrisos que era capaz de derreter bronze.  
  
"Você gosta de provocar, não é mesmo senhor Malfoy? __ murmurou Snape sentindo os quadris do aluno da Sonserina esfregarem-se em si com um pouco mais de rapidez".  
  
O professor deslizou suas mãos de um modo obsceno pelo corpo de Draco e puxou suas únicas vestes sem pressa. O garoto gemeu baixinho quando seus mamilos foram beijados, chupados e logo em seguida mordiscados com força. Malfoy sustentava o olhar de Snape até o momento em que dedos insistentes penetraram-lhe sem pudor e um prazer violento o tomou.  
  
"Também posso provocá-lo, senhor Malfoy. Gosta disso?"  
  
"Hum...Sim, muito...ah..."  
  
Draco murmurava palavras aleatórias enquanto Snape voltava a chupar-lhe os mamilos e com a outra mão livre acariciava sua ereção. Aquilo era demais para Malfoy. Já perdera o controle totalmente. Seu corpo queimava e quando abriu seus olhos febris para olhar para Snape, pediu sem palavras o que ambos queriam. Nesse momento, Snape cessou suas carícias lascivas e permitiu que o garoto, sem inibição, abrisse sua calça. Erguendo-se e com os olhos fixos no professor, o garoto da Sonserina, sentou-se sobre a virilha de Snape, gemendo debilmente enquanto era preenchido totalmente por seu membro rijo.  
  
Snape deixou que ele permanecesse um tempo parado, absorvendo aquela sensação enquanto arfava levemente. Draco sentia uma febre avassaladora tomar conta de seu corpo. Iniciou seu movimento com rapidez enquanto o professor deslizava novamente a mão até sua virilha, masturbando-o. Não, Snape de fato, não era como os garotos com quem Draco se deitava. Não era um daqueles tipinhos que vez ou outra sabiam ser lamentáveis e perdiam- se no prazer sem se importar com ele. Snape sabia com precisão o que fazer. Sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Seria possível que ele lesse seus pensamentos? Essa era a única explicação para estar sendo levado às alturas daquele modo. O garoto curvou-se e murmurou excitado, inúmeras sujeiras depravadas e obscenidades no ouvido do professor.  
  
"O que está fazendo, Draco? Está me deixando louco..."  
  
Ambos moviam-se cada vez mais rápido.  
  
"Hoje, na sua aula, antes de Potter criar confusão, eu senti vontade de trepar com o senhor quando me devorou com os olhos na hora em que entrei na sala. Fiquei com vontade de ir até sua mesa...hum...e...hum...masturbá-lo ali mesmo na frente de todos...hum... Vai ser o que vou fazer durante as próximas aulas quando sentar ao meu lado para elogiar minhas poções... Vou fazer isso daqui a pouco também...ah...hum...Vou deixá-lo gozar onde quiser e vou querer gozar em sua boca também, professor...hum... E depois vai me foder novamente...hum..."  
  
Os dois gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Draco sentia como se sua alma vagasse fora de seu corpo. Snape beijou-lhe ainda com desejo. O garoto recuperou o fôlego quase totalmente, antes de levantar-se e puxar, sorrindo, o professor para a sua cama. Com dedos ávidos, ele começou a tocar no professor, excitando-o novamente enquanto percorria a mão até seu membro. Com rapidez, começou a masturbá-lo como dissera que faria. Era bom naquilo e o professor de Poções acariciava com paixão o corpo do garoto, tomado por um profundo prazer. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Os pensamentos de Malfoy retornavam confusos e inquisidores. Não era certo se envolver daquele modo. Deveria frear-se? Auto flagelar-se impiedosamente a fim de estacar seu prazer e emoções? Seria mais correto expulsar o professor de seu quarto e punir-se em sua solidão por tamanha entrega e fraqueza...? Mas estava tão bom...Não, não queria parar... Pelo menos, não dessa vez...Poderia se castigar mais tarde. Naquele momento, ele sentia uma afeição muito forte por Snape. Queria proporcioná-lo prazer e também ansiava recebê-lo. Estaria morto se aquele pensamento pudesse ser ouvido por Lucius. Poderia ser imprudente só naquela noite. Depois, acertaria, sozinho, as contas consigo mesmo. Snape puxou Draco para si e voltou a beijá-lo com a respiração alterada pela excitação que o torturava. O garoto fechou os olhos. A madrugada ia alta e a noite esfriava mais enquanto os dois, abraçados, mergulhavam naquela entrega sem limites. 


	6. Vícios6

Vícios  
  
Amor de Perdão  
  
CAPÍTULO VI  
  
Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.  
  
Sumário: O segundo capítulo de uma série. Sentimentos profundos são nutridos pelos amigos Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que um aparente mal os ronda.  
  
Casais: Harry/Ron; Harry/Draco; Draco/Snape; Lucius/Draco Categoria: Romance/Slash/Angst  
  
Notas: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.  
  
Este texto contém incesto e demorou um pouco mais para sair. Agradeço a todos que têm postado reviews e que também vêm acompanhando "Vícios".  
  
Realmente, muito obrigada. :)  
  
São incentivos como os de todos vocês que me motivam a escrever.  
  
Espero que gostem do capítulo VI e espero com ansiedade opiniões vindas de vocês.  
  
Muitos abraços para todos.  
  
Brilliant Green ^.^ (2/3/03)  
  
Harry acordou naquela manhã com uma profunda sensação de tristeza. Atordoado, demorou um pouco para ele lembrar-se porque sentia-se tão infeliz. A luz pálida da manhã nublada invadia o quarto através das frestas da janela. O lugar estava vazio. Era sábado e todos os alunos deveriam estar se entretendo em alguma divertida atividade no jardim ou conversado em suas respectivas Salas Comunais. O garoto não sentia vontade de ver ou ouvir ninguém. Mas não poderia passar o dia inteiro trancado no quarto. Pensamentos pessimistas começavam a assolá-lo e não era bom isolar-se.  
  
Contra gosto, trocou de roupa e quando preparava-se para descer, ouviu batidas suaves na porta. Harry abriu-a e sorriu quando deparou-se com Mione segurando uma bandeja com mingau de aveia e torradas com geléia de morango.  
  
"Achei que você não estivesse com muita vontade de ser chateado com as perguntas dos outros alunos assim como eu e resolvi que talvez pudéssemos tomar café juntos aqui em cima. Posso entrar?"  
  
Harry por dentro agradecia à menina. Sem dúvida, era a sua melhor amiga e não eram meramente os estudos que a tornavam brilhante. Ambos não necessitavam de palavras para entenderem-se. Então, sentados na cama de Harry, os dois conversaram longe dos curiosos que os interrogavam sobre o incidente na aula de Snape, aborrecendo-os.  
  
"O que houve entre você e Ron, Harry?"__ perguntou a menina mordiscando uma torrada.  
  
"Nós brigamos ontem à noite. Você já falou com ele hoje de manhã...?"  
  
"Falei sim. Ele estava com uma cara péssima. Não estava sendo muito agradável com ninguém. Eu sabia que vocês dois tinham que ter brigado para ele ficar daquele jeito...Falei que ele era um idiota por querer te chatear numa hora tão difícil..."  
  
"Ele tem toda a razão em me odiar, Mione...Eu fiz e disse coisas terríveis..."  
  
"Posso saber o que houve, Harry?"  
  
"Não, Mione...Não quero que você me odeie também..."  
  
Neste momento os olhos cinzentos da menina encheram-se de água e ela sufocou um soluço.  
  
"Como eu poderia te odiar, Harry? Eu...não quero que você seja expulso de Hogwarts. Você é meu amigo. Eu não aceito...Não é justo..."  
  
"Mione, por favor, não chora..."  
  
Harry abraçou a amiga com carinho. Afagando seu cabelo, Harry murmurou:  
  
"Eu não sei o que vou fazer se tiver que deixar tudo isso para trás e voltar para a casa dos Dursleys".  
  
Hermione fez uma careta imaginando os tios trouxas de Harry e seu primo Duda. Ela, Ron, Jorge, Fred e Gina haviam ido visitar o amigo no verão passado levando-lhe presentes e um bolo que a própria senhora Weasley havia preparado para comemorar o aniversário do garoto. Tio Valter quando vira os amigos de seu sobrinho gritara com sua cara pavorosa que não iria aceitar mais anormais em sua casa e que esse tipo de aberrações deveria ser dizimada da face da Terra. Harry que tomara as dores dos amigos, iniciara uma séria discussão com seus tios e resolvera passar o resto das férias na casa dos Weasleys, alegando que a qualquer minuto perderia a paciência que lhe restava e transformaria em algo terrível sua própria família.  
  
"Pode ser que Dumbledore interceda por você e acabe ficando aqui... Quero dizer... A maioria das pessoas está ao seu favor... Fizeram até um abaixo assinado para você ficar e soube que pretendem levá-lo à sala da professora Mc Gonnagal." __ disse Hermione sorrindo.  
  
"Eu fico muito feliz que nossos colegas estejam fazendo isso. Mas não depende da professora Minerva e sim do Snape E eu estou certo de que ele jamais retirará a queixa..."  
  
Mione baixou os olhos e ofereceu uma torrada ao amigo, forçando-o a comer.  
  
"Como você está? Pavarti comentou conosco que você estava muito nervosa ontem e teve que tomar uma poção para dormir..."__ perguntou Harry olhando-a com preocupação.  
  
"Fiquei muito tensa com aquilo tudo ontem. Mandei ainda pouco uma coruja para Vítor. Acho que vou me sentir melhor com alguma palavra de apoio dele..."  
  
O menino de cabelos escuros tocou no rosto da amiga, acariciando-o levemente.  
  
"Está apaixonada por ele mesmo, Mione...?"  
  
A menina corou timidamente e assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
"Acho que ele também gosta muito de você..."  
  
Hermione começara a namorar Krum nas férias do verão passado. Enquanto ela estudava em Hogwarts, o romance se dava à distância, sendo mantido pelas corujas que iam e vinham trazendo palavras de afeto. No Natal, ele ia vê-la na Escola.  
  
"Me sinto bem ao lado dele, Harry... Me sinto tão... feliz... É difícil de explicar..."  
  
"Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer..."  
  
A menina olhou ainda com olhos tímidos para o amigo.  
  
"... Depois de tanto tempo que somos amigos e eu te contar de quem gosto, você ainda não me revelou quem é a sua pessoa especial..."  
  
Harry sorriu com sinceridade.  
  
"Ora... Vamos lá, Mione! Você é a bruxa mais inteligente e esperta de Hogwarts. Você sabe quem é a minha pessoa importante ou ao menos tem uma intuição muito forte de quem seja...."  
  
Os dois começaram a rir na cumplicidade em que aquela conversa inspirava. Mione murmurou pensativa enquanto mirava o teto.  
  
"... É o idiota que está lá embaixo de cara amarrada e que adora me irritar. Ele é o chato dos chatos, tem um sério complexo de inferioridade e não consegue nem mesmo perceber o quão maravilhoso é para nós o termos como nosso amigo..."  
  
Os dois olharam-se por alguns segundos ainda com sorrisos em seus lábios.  
  
"Desde quando sabe, gênio?"  
  
"Acho que desde sempre... Só faltava ouvir isso diretamente de um dos dois. Ele também gosta muito de você, Harry..."  
  
Harry calou-se por um instante e manteve-se pensativo. A discussão que Ron e ele haviam tido na noite anterior voltava em suas lembranças juntamente com todas as suas palavras duras.  
  
"Harry...Posso perguntar uma coisa...?"__ perguntou Hermione evitando encontrar os olhos do amigo.  
  
"Talvez..."  
  
Hermione ruborizou um pouco antes de falar.  
  
"Vocês dois já se beijaram?"  
  
Harry respondeu sem alteração.  
  
"Já... Muitas vezes... inúmeras vezes...Por quê? Você e Krum, não...?"  
  
"Algumas vezes... E..."  
  
Hermione levou uma grande colherada de mingau à boca antes de murmurar baixinho como se alguém pudesse ouvi-los naquele lugar onde somente os dois se encontravam.  
  
"...Vocês dois já...? Você sabe..."  
  
"Se refere à sexo, Mione?"  
  
A menina assentiu com a cabeça fingindo dar atenção ao mingau de aveia que tomava e, por descuido, acabou sem querer derramando um pouco de mingau sobre Harry.  
  
"Já que você é tão inteligente, deve saber a resposta dessa pergunta também..."  
  
Hermione largou a bandeja e levou as mãos ao rosto, vermelha como nunca. Rindo nervosamente, ela murmurou:  
  
"Não acredito que meus dois melhores amigos fizeram isso! Ah, Harry! Não sabia que você e Ron já tinham ido tão longe..."  
  
"Ah, deixa de ser sonsa que eu sei que você também já desconfiava disso..."  
  
Harry, rindo também, atirou um travesseiro em Hermione que respondeu à brincadeira.  
  
"Qual é o problema, Mione? Não entendo por que você ficou assim. Eu e ele planejamos muito isso, tá? Não é motivo para ficar rindo. Agora, já que isso é uma troca de segredos, quero que me responda até que ponto você foi com o Krum..."  
  
A menina se tornou um pouco mais séria enquanto suas faces pareciam ser afogueadas por brasas.  
  
"Não fizemos isso ainda, Harry! Eu sou muito jovem e Krum também acha o mesmo. Somos bem diferentes de dois pervertidos que conheço..."  
  
"Você e Krum namoram só há alguns meses. Ron e eu namoramos há anos. Ano que vem, eu vou te fazer de novo essa pergunta..."  
  
Mione fez uma careta para Harry. Depois de algum tempo, ela pareceu recuperar quase que totalmente a seriedade.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Harry. Seja lá pelo que brigaram, ele vai voltar a falar com você. Ele não tem culpa de ser tão imaturo."  
  
"Aconteceram muitas coisas horríveis, Mione..."  
  
"Por piores que sejam, ele vai voltar. Harry..."  
  
"Você acha mesmo?"  
  
"Tenho certeza..."  
  
Hermione colocou a bandeja cobre a cabeceira e espreguiçando-se, deitou ao lado de Harry na cama.  
  
"Não gosto que vocês briguem. Daqui a pouco, vou falar com o Ron e ele vai me ouvir..."  
  
A menina sorriu e ficou pensativa durante um minuto. Depois, finalmente comentou com olhos vagos.  
  
"Sabia que quando entrei em Hogwarts, gostei de você? Antes de nos tornamos amigos, eu havia me interessado por você. Mas depois que ficamos tão próximos, eu deixei de lado..."  
  
"É mesmo? Você nunca havia falado nisso antes..."  
  
"Foi coisa de criança. Já passou... Mas às vezes, eu paro e penso como seria... Talvez fôssemos um fracasso de casal, ao contrário do sucesso de amigos que somos..."  
  
Harry afagou o cabelo da menina, retirando a franja de seus olhos.  
  
"Ei, Mione, não é porque não tenho um romance com você como tenho com Ron que não te amo. Vocês dois são meus melhores amigos e estão acima de qualquer outra pessoa em minha vida..."  
  
"Foi bem legal o tempo que passamos juntos aqui em Hogwarts, não? Se você for, sentirei saudades..."  
  
"Eu também..."  
  
Harry abraçou a amiga com ternura.  
"Promete que vai manter um olho em Ron por mim? Vai cuidar dele, não vai...?"  
  
"Se ele parar de pegar no pé do Vítor, eu cuido dele..."  
  
"Ele sente ciúmes de você. Você mesmo me disse uma vez que ele se sentia mal por ter tantos irmãos brilhantes e achar que não é tão bom quanto eles. Acho que os amigos foram uma das únicas coisas que ele não teve que dividir com alguém. A amizade foi algo que ele conquistou sozinho. Talvez ele sinta medo de perder toda a sua atenção para o Vítor Krum."  
  
"Ele é muito idiota. Eu adoro o Vítor. Mas é lógico que vocês dois sempre vêm em primeiro lugar!"  
  
Harry parou de comer a torrada e olhou com profundidade para Hermione.  
  
"Gosta mesmo tanto assim de nós?"  
  
"O melhor que tive em Hogwarts não foram as notas boas... Foi conhecer vocês... Por isso estou com tanto medo que você seja expulso,Harry..."  
  
Hermione abraçou Harry e os dois mantiveram-se assim enquanto ele afagava a sua mão. Não havia nada erótico nos dois deitados e abraçados na cama de Harry. Havia somente uma profunda e meiga amizade.  
  
Neste momento, a porta abriu e alguns dos alunos da Grifinória entraram. Simas e Neville vinham à frente e arregalaram seus olhos quando depararam- se com o menino e a menina naquela situação que para quem estava de fora era demasiadamente comprometedora.  
  
"Harry...Hermione... Er... desculpe, não sabíamos que estavam aqui... Quer dizer... Er... Sabíamos que estavam aqui, mas não assim..."  
  
Pavarti Patil e Lilá Brown cochichavam entre si olhando para os dois com expressões de indignação e despeito.  
  
Hermione ergueu-se rapidamente. Suas roupas estavam amarrotadas e seu cabelo desarrumado devido à trevesseirada que levara de Harry.  
  
O menino de cabelos escuros, por sua vez, tinha os olhos fixos em Ron que vinha ao lado de Dino Thomas. Harry sentia uma vontade louca de rir da cara abobalhada dos colegas. Ron, por sua vez, compreendendo o mal entendido, segurava o riso enquanto suas bochechas avermelhavam-se com o esforço.  
  
Naturalmente, Ron sabia que Hermione e Harry não estariam fazendo nada do que os outros vinham a pensar que estariam. Era ciumento e desconfiado com os outros de fora. Ente eles, não havia espaço para tais sentimentos.  
  
"Não é nada do que estão pesando... Estávamos conversando..." murmurou Hermione nervosamente.  
  
"Deitados na cama de Harry e abraçados?"__ provocou Ron tentando fingir seriedade e prolongando os olhares assustados de Neville e Simas.  
  
Hermione, por sua vez, limitou-se a olhar o amigo como se pudesse matá-lo.  
  
"Por que entraram aqui?"__ perguntou Harry dirigindo-se aos colegas.  
  
"Viemos aqui dizer que fomos falar com Mc. Gonnagal sobre a sua expulsão... Ela disse que quer vê-lo... Íamos nos oferecer para acompanhá-lo e testemunharmos as provocações de Draco Malfoy e do professor Snape..."  
  
"Puxa, obrigado a todos vocês..."  
  
Os colegas olharam para Hermione tentar desamassar as rugas nas pregas de sua saia com nervosismo.  
  
Ron colocava agora a mão na boca para tentar esconder seu riso. Harry também disfarçava seu sorriso como podia. Para todos os outros, aquela era uma situação muito incômoda.  
  
"De nada, Harry... Mas, você... pode vir... oura hora se estiver muito ocupado... Não nos importamos..." __ respondeu Simas com uma voz gaguejante.  
  
"Não, não... Iremos juntos agora mesmo... Esperem lá embaixo. Eu já vou descer..."  
  
Harry olhou para sua calça na região da coxa onde havia a mancha do mingau que Hermione derramara.  
  
"É só um minutinho. Só preciso trocar a calça suja..."  
  
Pavarti Patil e Lilá Brown, neste momento, pareciam que iam ter seus olhos saltados das órbitas e comentando apavoradas, saíram murmurando:  
  
"Não acredito que a Granger e o Potter fizeram aquilo no dormitório dos meninos, em plena luz do dia!"  
  
"Viu só? Ele disse que a calça dele estava suja! A Hermione é mesmo uma sem- vergonha. Deve ter aprendido a ser assim no mundo trouxa onde ela nasceu!"  
  
Ron agora segurava o riso com todas as suas forças. Seus olhos lacrimejavam. Um a um os alunos da Grifinória saíram ainda olhando para trás. Ron permaneceu no quarto e ao fechar a porta, ouviu ainda as vozes de Simas e Dino.  
  
"Eu não disse que Hermione e Harry são namorados?"  
  
"Eu estou imaginando coisas ou...?"  
  
"Se for sua imaginação, estamos imaginando a mesma coisa..."  
  
Ron quando largou a mão da maçaneta soltou uma gargalhada que encheu o quarto todo. Harry, na cama, ria levando a mão ao estômago, procurado conter-se. Hermione era a única séria. Com um nervosismo crescente, ela dizia:  
  
"Parem de rir! Não tem graça alguma! O que vão agora dizer de mim...?"  
  
"O pior possível..."__ disse Ron com esforço ente as risadas __ "Com as fofoqueiras da Patil e da Brown, amanhã isso vai estar na primeira página do Profeta Diário..."  
  
"Ai, um Deus! Por que tinham que entrar aqui sem bater? Se Vítor saber disso, vai acabar pensando que é verdade..."  
  
Neste momento, Ron subitamente parou de rir.  
  
"Não sabia que o Krumn pensava..."  
  
Mione olhou de modo fuzilante para o amigo.  
  
"Não fale assim do meu namorado, Ron! Eu gosto dele!"  
  
"Gosta nada! Está com ele só porque é famoso. O Zé Bonitinho bem que poderia deixar de vir no Natal. Não ia fazer falta alguma!"  
  
"Não fale idiotices, Ron! Para mim, ele faz falta!"  
  
Ron mirou a menina, ofendidíssimo.  
  
"Ótimo, então! Tomara que ele venha e se engasgue de tanto comer! Não estou nem aí para ele! É um intrometido mesmo! Não tem nada o que vir fazer em Hogwarts no Natal".  
  
"Ai, Ron, você às vezes é insuportável! __ vociferou Hermione furiosa pisando duro até a porta. Antes dela sair, acrescentou ainda irritada.  
  
"Eu acho bom você fazer as pazes com o Harry! Ele está aborrecido e não é para você ficar enchendo a cabeça dele de besteiras! Estou cansada de você criado encrencas por aqui! Se não parar com isso, escrevo hoje mesmo contando tudo para sua mãe!"  
  
Harry já parara de rir, mas ainda tinha seus olhos vermelhos. Ron olhou-o em silêncio depois que fez uma careta para a porta que se fechara.  
  
A conversa com Mione fizera muito bem à Harry, mas agora que Ron estava diante dele, as más lembranças da noite anterior voltavam mais fortes. Harry quebrou receoso o silêncio.  
  
"Você não vai até a sala da professora Mc. Gonnagal, Ron?"  
  
O garoto de cabelos ruivos, sem responder, sentou-se em sua cama e começou a tirar os livros de dentro da sua mochila. Ainda calado, ele abriu um livro de Transfiguração e começou a lê-lo apático.  
  
Harry suspirou, murmurando com irritação.  
  
"Tá bom, desculpa incomodar! Só foi uma pergunta!"  
  
Ron olhou-o com uma expressão ofendida.  
  
"Você ainda ousa falar comigo, Harry?"  
  
"Achei que você tivesse se acalmado e pensado melhor. Mas estou enganado, não é mesmo?"  
  
"O enganado aqui não é você, Harry!"  
  
A voz de Ron exprimia uma mágoa nunca ouvida antes. Harry trocou a sua calça enquanto o outro garoto mantinha os olhos fixos no livro. Antes de ir até a porta, Harry aproximou-se da cama de Ron e disse com firmeza.  
  
"Eu só quero que você saiba, Ron, que, mesmo que você não acredite, eu ainda gosto de você do mesmo modo de antes. Você nunca foi minha "diversão pé-rapada". Nunca o olhei dessa maneira."  
  
"Você acabou em alguns minutos com tudo o que existia entre nós! Não me culpe pelas conseqüências! Você se agarra com Malfoy e vem me pedir desculpas!? Eu odeio o Draco! Como acha que posso ter confiança em você novamente? Como vou ter certeza que antes de você me beijar, não andou beijando também aquele miserável?"  
  
"Ron, eu odeio o Draco! Será que você não vê?"  
  
"Ora, não me diga, Harry! Sabe como me senti com isso tudo? Tem idéia de como me causou mal!? Não, acho que não... A imprensão que ficou é que só ficamos juntos porque eu fui a primeira opção que surgiu! Foi só Draco te convidar que você me trocou rapidinho. Foi só ele te chamar que você foi correndo pra ele!"  
  
"Não adianta mesmo, não é, Ron? Você não vai acreditar em nada do que eu possa dizer... Como pode achar que todas as coisas que houve entre nós foram falsidades? Pois saiba, que mesmo que você não me ame mais, eu não vou poder mudar o que sinto..."  
  
Ron o mirava em silêncio. Seu rosto desbotado e triste possuía decepção.  
  
"Você vai se atrasar... Os outros estão te esperado lá embaixo. Está perdendo seu tempo aqui em cima."  
  
Harry mirou o outro garoto com irritação. Abrira seu coração e ainda não era o suficiente. Droga, por que Ron não podia compreender as coisas? Por que tinha que ser tão irredutível?"  
  
"Dane-se, Ron! Você pode ficar feliz! O famoso Harry Potter não é tão perfeito quanto você" __ redargüiu Harry furioso dando um soco na porta antes de abandonar o quarto.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
"Eu amo tanto você, Draco..."  
  
O menino se encolheu quando Lucius o beijou com agressividade, pressionando o corpo contra o seu. Quando o pai partiu o beijo, os olhos de Draco estavam vermelhos e sua voz saía trêmula.  
  
"Pára, pai... Tá me assustando..."  
  
"Não precisa ficar com medo, meu bem...Eu não vou te fazer mal. Acha que seu próprio pai te machucaria? Tudo o que eu quero é mostrar como eu te quero bem... Fica quietinho e vem cá... Assim..."  
  
Lucius mergulhava os lábios no pescoço do próprio filho enquanto também acariciava-lhe as pernas com insistência.  
  
"Você vai ser bonzinho e me obedecer, não é? Você não vai querer me ver bravo... Ou vai? Não, acho que não... Só vai levar um tempo... Você vai se acostumar e vai acabar gostando também..."  
  
"Pai,... o que vai fazer?" __ choramingou o garoto com pavor nos olhos.  
  
"Você é tão lindo... Quero ver o seu corpo... Ande, fique de pé. Deixa eu tirar sua roupa. Quero tocar em você... Vamos manter isso somente entre nós dois. É um segredo de pai e filho... Se por um acaso, pensar em contar isso para sua mãe ou qualquer outra pessoa, eu juro que quebro o seu pescoço..."  
  
As cenas seguiram-se turvas. De repente, Draco não estava mais no mesmo lugar. Agora, estava sozinho em seu quarto. Estava deitado no chão. Uma navalha suja de sangue manchava o carpete branco. Draco olhou receoso para baixo. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando viu um sangue vivo e fresco correr livremente de seus pulsos. Em algum lugar muito distante, ele ouvia a voz de Snape dizendo-lhe palavras as quais não conseguia distinguir. Todas as coisas romperam sobre si, quando uma voz firme cortou o ar. Harry Potter em algum lugar gritava: "Eu te odeio, Malfoy".  
  
Draco acordou com um sobressalto. Tivera outro pesadelo. Suas mãos tremiam. Ao seu lado, o professor Snape também acordou. Tocando o menino no ombro, ele perguntou preocupado.  
  
"O que houve, Draco?"  
  
O garoto não respondeu. Estava apavorado. Sentia-se terrível. Aquilo realmente acontecera. Fizera de tudo para esquecer, porém fora em vão. Eram nítidos, as palavras e gestos na primeira vez em que seu pai o havia violado. A outra parte do sonho também estava próxima da verdade.  
  
Snape ainda olhava o garoto esperando uma resposta. Apreensivo, ele voltou a perguntar.  
  
"Draco, você teve um pesadelo?"  
  
Desejava ardentemente que aquilo fosse somente um pesadelo. Mas não era! Era verdade! Maldita verdade! Por que tinha ainda que ser perturbado com aquelas lembranças?  
  
"Me deixa em paz, Snape!" __ disse o menino se levantando e se livrando dos lençóis. Rapidamente, vestiu o robe que estava no chão e se sentou na poltrona próxima à lareira. As mãos estavam cerradas de modo que as unhas magoavam suas palmas. Um nervosismo crescente começava a dominá-lo.  
  
Snape levantou-se rapidamente e também cobriu-se. Aproximou-se do garoto que ainda tremia.  
  
"Com o que sonhou?"  
  
"Não é da sua conta!"  
  
O professor de Poções olhava desconfiado o aluno. Nunca o vira tão amedrontado.  
  
"Volte para a cama! Está tremendo!"  
  
"Eu não quero!"__ respondeu Draco com maus modos.  
  
"Draco, qual é o problema?"  
  
O garoto sonserino ergueu-se com raiva nos olhos.  
  
"Nada! Acha que entende tudo o que acontece comigo? Acha que pode me salvar? Você não é meu pai! Sai do meu quarto agora mesmo!"  
  
"Draco, o que...?"  
  
"VAI EMBORA!"__ vociferou ele em resposta correndo para a cama.  
  
Snape não saiu. Ao invés disso, aproximou-se novamente do aluno e insistiu.  
  
"Pode confiar em mim..."  
  
"Eu não quero sua ajuda! Não preciso de sua pena! Sai logo daqui!"  
  
Neste momento, Snape sentou-se na cama de Draco e puxou o menino para si, abraçando-o. Por um instante, Draco tentou livrar-se do contato, empurrando o professor. Mas sua arrogância jamais poderia vencer a dor. O professor calara-se e limitava-se a acalentá-lo agora. Os olhos de Draco fixaram-se na janela. Ainda deveria ser muito cedo. O sol mal nascera.  
  
"... Por Deus, o que foi que fizeram com você, Draco?"  
  
O menino soltou um soluço e não respondeu. Snape o segurava como uma criança pequena. Aquilo não o irritava àquela hora. Pelo contrário, se sentia seguro ali. Não! Não poderia contar! Aquele segredo deveria ser selado para sempre.  
  
Odiava Lucius com todas as suas forças. No dia em que ele morresse, sua vida lhe seria devolvida e então tornaria-se feliz quando cuspisse em seu cadáver. Até lá, deveria ser forte.  
  
Draco não compreendia bem por que Snape permanecera ao seu lado. Por que não fora embora quando o vira agressivo e nervoso? Não entendia tampouco o olhar que o professor lhe lançava enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.  
  
O que raios ele ganharia com aquilo? Qual a finalidade dele suportar suas crises? Mergulhado em pensamentos aleatórios, Draco sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem em meio ao silêncio. Seu último pensamento veio de uma voz interior que murmurava sonolenta.  
  
"Será que não enxerga que ele é diferente dos outros?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
Harry caminhava ao lado de Hermione. Os outros alunos iam um pouco atrás, olhando-os ainda com desconfiança. A menina contara constrangida ao amigo que enquanto o esperava na Sala Comunal, Pavarti e Lilá a haviam puxado num canto dizendo que o quê ela havia feito era algo vergonhoso. No entanto, não esconderam a curiosidade quando perguntaram que diabos ela fazia de tão bom para conseguir a atenção do famoso "Harry Potter". As suas tentativas de explicações para as colegas pareciam não convencê-las.  
  
Quando enfim o grupo da Grifinória alcançou a sala da professora Mc Gonnagal, esta olhou cada aluno com severidade.  
  
"O que significa isso? Eu disse que queria conversar a sós com o senhor Potter."  
  
"Professora, nós viemos testemunhar contra o professor Snape e Draco Malfoy. Eles mereceram tudo o que Harry disse! Passaram dos limites!" __ disse Simas, motivando os outros a protestarem também.  
  
"Harry não pode ser expulso, professora!"__ manifestou-se um inseguro Neville.  
  
"É muito bom ver esse espírito de amizade entre colegas. Mas nada disso é mais necessário. O professor Snape retirou a queixa esta manhã. Harry Potter não será mais expulso."  
  
Os alunos olharam, incrédulos, a professora. Aquela, sem dúvida, era a notícia mais inesperada que poderiam ter.  
  
"Mas quero que saiba, senhor Potter, que estou muito desgostosa com tudo isso. Não pode responder aquelas coisas terríveis a um professor e a um colega seu todas as vezes que se sentir incomodado ou ofendido. Tenha cuidado! Pode ser que da próxima vez não tenha tanta sorte."  
  
Quando saíram da sala, os alunos da Grifinória davam vivas de alegria. Parecia inacreditável tal coisa.  
  
"Harry, eu não entendo! Foi fácil demais. Por que Snape retiraria a queixa? Certamente, não foi de boa vontade que ele fez isso."__ disse Hermione abraçando feliz o amigo.  
  
"Não tenho idéia, Mione! Talvez Dumbledore tenha interferido. Eu tenho que contar pro Hagrid. Ele ficou muito aborrecido com tudo isso e vai ficar contente com a notícia. Vai com os outros para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória que eu vou avisar ele!"  
  
Harry saiu correndo pelos corredores, sentindo-se flutuar pela melhor notícia que poderia receber. Foi com surpresa que quando passava apressado por uma sala com a porta entreaberta, teve sua capa puxada com força, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. Atordoado, o garoto de cabelos escuros virou-se para quem fizera aquela brincadeira de mau gosto. Quem era senão Draco Malfoy que sorria com malícia.  
  
"Olá, Potter! Feliz pela notícia?"  
  
Harry empurrou o sonserino com força.  
  
"Sai de perto de mim! Está me seguindo?"  
  
"Ora, Potter, acha que cheguei ao ponto de ficar seguindo-o dia e noite? Quanta presunção! Estava aqui no corredor quando vi você se aproximando e me escondi. Foi uma brincadeira. Não me leve a mal. Afinal, você deveria ter mais gratidão e respeito por mim. Ainda mais depois que eu livrei a sua pele, pedindo para Snape retirar a queixa..."  
  
Harry mirou-o por um segundo totalmente atordoado.  
  
"Está mentindo! Todos sabem que você é o principal culpado de tudo o que aconteceu! Por que haveria de me querer por perto?"  
  
Draco sorriu. A malícia mais viva em seus olhos.  
  
"Preciso mesmo responder? Ora, que graça terá cumprir detenção sem a sua ilustre companhia?"  
  
Harry voou na gola da camisa de Malfoy, segurando-o com firmeza.  
  
"Prefiro mil vezes ser expulso do que participar de suas imundices baratas..."  
  
"Tire de uma vez sua máscara,Potter. Negue que gostou! Negue que sentiu atração por mim. Já contou para o infeliz do Weasley?"  
  
"Você armou tudo direitinho para conseguir o que queria! Por sua culpa eu perdi a pessoa mais importante de minha vida. Por sua culpa, perdi o Ron. Eu me odeio por tê-lo trocado por uma coisa tão nojenta, tão barata quanto você!"  
  
O sorriso de Draco já desaparecera.  
  
"Ah, é? E o que aconteceu com o "pobrezinho" do Weasley quando ficou sabendo? Não se enforcou em nenhuma árvore? Que pena... Com quem vai se ocupar agora, Potter já que não vai ter mais com quem trepar...?  
  
Harry alterava a voz a cada minuto. Estava fora de si.  
  
"Lave sua maldita boca antes de falar do Ron, Malfoy! Eu e Ron nunca trepamos! Quem faz isso são pessoas baixas, infelizes, imundas como você! Ron e eu fazemos amor, o que é muito diferente! Sabe o que significa isso, Malfoy? Aposto que não! É um mimado arrogante que ninguém quer. Como poderiam te amar? Você não tem coração, e por isso, nem sequer pena, eu consigo ter de você! Tudo o que vai conseguir na sua vida inteira é algum idiota como eu te masturbando em uma sala vazia depois de você se oferecer de todas as maneiras."  
  
Draco gradualmente perdia as estribeiras. As palavras de Potter o causavam uma estranha sensação. Sentia-se açoitado pelo que lhe era dito e também por causa da pessoa que pronunciava tais ofensas.  
  
"O meu agradecimento por não ser expulso, vai ser não quebrar sua cara aqui mesmo. Mas se algum dia, voltar a se aproximar novamente de mim, do Ron ou da Mione, eu acabo com você."  
  
"Não conte com isso, Potter. Eu sei muito à seu respeito. Ainda não acabou. Sei de coisas que deixariam-no surpreso...!"  
  
"Não entendeu o que eu disse? Nada que venha de você me interessa! Eu sinto náuseas só em ouvir sua voz. Tudo em você me causa mal. Fique longe de mim pra sempre! Eu amo o Ron! É nele que eu penso! É só ele que eu beijo! Não o trocaria por ninguém! Pára de me perseguir ou de perseguir meus amigos! Não queremos que você faça parte de nossa vida! Não queremos que você faça parte de nosso mundo!"  
  
Malfoy tremia de ódio. Ódio? Poderia matar seu arquiinimigo. Poderia? Por que continuava diante de Harry Potter mesmo depois de ser tão humilhado?  
  
"Vai me pagar, Potter! Mais cedo do que espera. Guarde bem uma coisa! Eu vou me lembrar de TUDO o que você disse agora por mil décadas. Um dia, você ainda vai me pedir perdão de joelhos, "garoto que sobreviveu". Santo Potter...hmp... Sua arrogância será sua juíza! E quanto à sua namoradinha Weasley, ela também vai ter a parte dela."  
  
Neste momento, a porta abriu-se e quem menos Harry esperava apareceu. Ron com seu rosto traçado pela raiva mirava Malfoy com uma fúria que ele não usaria contra mais ninguém.  
  
"Ron... O que está fazendo aqui?"  
  
Malfoy mirava o garoto de cabelos ruivos com desprezo.  
  
"Ora, ora,Weasley, que ventos pobres o trazem até aqui...? A menininha vaio buscar o namoradinho para que não o traia de novo, é?"  
  
Ron fez menção de avançar para o sonserino, porém Harry rapidamente colocou- se diante dele puxando-o para a porta.  
  
"Não, Ron, não faça o jogo dele! Ele está te provocando de propósito para que comece alguma confusão. Venha, vamos sair daqui..."  
  
Draco andava inquieto pela sala como se também estivesse remoendo seu próprio aborrecimento.Antes dos dois outros garotos saírem, ele vociferou com irritação.  
  
"Malditos Potter e Weasley! Ainda vou fazê-los lamberem meu chão!"  
  
Harry puxou Ron até o fim da escada pela manga da capa. O outro, por sua vez, ainda olhava para trás com ódio nos olhos.  
  
"Quando eu colocar minhas mãos naquele bastardo, eu vou matá-lo!"  
  
"Fica calmo, Ron, você está muito nervoso... É isso que ele quer, nos irritar."  
  
Harry olhava receoso para o amigo. Deveria tentar conversar com ele? Como Ron o responderia?  
  
"O que... você estava fazendo lá, Ron? Pensei que não quisesse chegar muito perto de mim depois do que houve..."  
  
Ron pareceu finalmente voltar sua atenção para o lugar onde estavam e não para a sala que ficara há corredores atrás. Neste instante, ele baixou a cabeça e corou em suas faces sardentas.  
  
"Harry... Depois que eu fui um pouco grosso com você no dormitório, ... eu desci... para procurá-lo, sabe? Queria... pedir desculpas... Então quando encontrei a Hermione e os outros no caminho, eles disseram que você havia ido procurar o Hagrid... Eu ia tentar te alcançar...Foi quando ouvi a discussão sua e de Draco no corredor. Acabei ouvindo tudo..."  
  
"Você...ouviu tudo?"  
  
"Harry, eu acho que Draco é um lixo. E... acho que você também o odeia depois de tudo o que escutei naquela sala..."  
  
Foi tudo o que Harry esperava. Sabia que aquilo era um modo de Ron perdoá- lo e pedir perdão. Tomado pela felicidade, o garoto de cabelos escuros, abraçou o outro e beijou-o compulsivamente.  
  
"Ron, me desculpa por ter feito aquilo! Eu fui um idiota! Eu amo você! Não me despreze de novo, ouviu? Pensei que nunca mais voltaríamos a nos falar... Não faz de novo isso comigo, por favor..."  
  
Os dois garotos desculparam-se naquela manhã. Sem vontade alguma de conterem suas emoções, os dois abraçavam-se entre palavras de afeto e beijos. Os bruxos dos quadros os olhavam com curiosidade.  
  
Voltaram para a Sala Comunal obrigados depois que Fred e Jorge os foram encontrar, preocupados com a demora de ambos, e por pouco, não o surpreenderam.  
  
Todos se divertiram muito com as comemorações da Grifinória pela permanência de Harry. Os gêmeos Weasley trouxeram doces de Dedosmedel, o que causou aplausos de todos. Harry e Ron, durante todo o dia, trocaram olhares mesmo quando longe. Precisavam ficar a sós. Precisavam conversar. Apesar de permanecerem menos de um dia brigados, parecia que semanas haviam decorrido. Antes do jantar, conseguiram subir até o dormitório dos meninos, onde lançaram o feitiço para trancar fechaduras. Beijaram-se ainda recostados à porta. Harry comentou com um olhar meio inquietante.  
  
"Pensei que você estivesse com nojo de mim depois do que aconteceu com..."  
  
Ron silenciou-o com um beijo e quando voltou a falar, murmurou envergonhado.  
  
"Eu achei que o tinha perdido, Harry. Achei que você e Draco... Fiquei cego de ciúmes... Você sabe que às vezes não meço as palavras. Foram palavras ditas com raiva. Eu não sinto nojo de você. Fiquei magoado, mas nunca te odiei pelo que fez..."  
  
Harry voltou a beijar o garoto de cabelos ruivos cada vez com mais paixão. Ambos já sentiam suas faces arderem. Foi com pesar que ouviram passos no corredor e, separando-se rapidamente, destrancaram a porta.  
  
Neville foi quem entrou no quarto com uma cara péssima. Ron, muito contrariado com a presença do colega, perguntou irritado.  
  
"Neville, por que você não vai jantar?"  
  
O menino soltou um gemido de dor e murmurou deitando-se em sua cama.  
  
"Estou com dor de estômago. Acho que comi muitos sapinhos de chocolate..."  
  
Ron redargüiu impaciente.  
  
"Nesse caso, é melhor ir até a enfermaria e se tratar lá, não é?"  
  
"Mas eu já fui! Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção para a dor e me pediu para repousar aqui."  
  
Foi um mal humorado Ron que deixou o dormitório batendo a porta. Apesar de contrariado, Harry olhava muito divertido para o amigo.  
  
"Droga, isso é hora para passar mal? Harry, pega a sua Capa da Invisibilidade! Vamos procurar uma sala vazia para ficarmos e conversarmos."  
  
Conversar não era a palavra exata para o que Ron tinha em mente e Harry sabia disso. É verdade que sempre quando os dois brigavam, necessitavam quando faziam as pazes, das carícias que reconfortavam suas almas. Talvez essa fosse uma ânsia de sentirem-se seguros. Aliás, fora após a briga em que tiveram no quarto ano onde deixaram de se falar por muito tempo que os dois garotos não conseguiram mais reprimir o desejo que os atormentava há tempos.  
  
"Hoje é sábado. Os corredores estão cheios. Vamos esperar até de madrugada..."  
  
"Ainda são cinco e meia da tarde"__ respondeu Ron com um suspiro aborrecido enquanto consultava seu relógio.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
Draco caminhava sozinho pelo jardim da Escola. A neve fina caía por sobre seus cabelos e tingia de branco a sua capa escura. O frio que sentia não era de todo externo. Era um frio por dentro. Seu coração estava doendo. Sabia que com a intensidade que seus olhos ardiam, deveriam estar vermelhos como nunca.  
  
O garoto observou, distraído, alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa brincarem de atirar bolas de neve uns nos outros, seguramente distantes do lago repleto de armadilhas com seu gelo inconstante e quebradiço. Possivelmente, haviam sido advertidos por seus monitores covardes a não se aproximarem de lá. Draco os julgava ridículos por obedecerem regras tão débeis.  
  
Sua vista estava um tanto quanto embaçada. Olhou para a Floresta Proibida com os galhos de suas árvores totalmente brancos. Não seria de certo modo, ruim se perder lá para sempre. Queria fugir das palavras que ainda o feriam por dentro.  
  
Potter! Maldito Potter!  
  
Maldito?  
  
Sua mente tecia-se em confusões as quais lhe entristeciam. Doía ainda quando ouvia em sua cabeça Harry dizer que o odiava. Por que ainda assim ele continuava pensando em Harry Potter? O que era aquela obsessão que o fazia ainda querer vê-lo? Estava louco em aceitar as afrontas de seu inimigo?  
  
Inimigo?  
  
A lembrança daquela noite voltou estranhamente aos seus pensamentos. A lembrança da vez em que vira pela primeira vez Weasley e Potter, sem saber que eram espionados, intimamente se tocando...  
  
Os olhos de Potter...  
  
Por que não esquecia daqueles olhos que mantinham-se firmemente fechados quando eram beijados por Weasley como se estivessem sonhando com algo repleto de ternura. Um rubor estava em suas faces pálidas e seu sorriso era diferente das vezes em que ele vencia no Quadribol ou de quando sua Casa vencia os campeonatos...  
  
Era um sorriso contido, tímido, mas com uma profundidade que para Draco era absurdamente nova e encantadoramente interessante...  
  
Ainda agora, com seu coração partido, Draco poderia beijar Potter se ele lá estivesse. Por que essa idéia não conseguia sair de sua cabeça...?  
  
Draco caminhava aos poucos. Aproximara-se do lago congelado onde um pálido reflexo seu era visto. Ajoelhou-se, mirando-se na imagem distorcida. A voz que falava em sua mente, a qual era a única que não conseguia afastar quando queria, murmurou trêmula pela friagem.  
  
"Está ficando perigoso... Está perdendo o controle, Draco... Como você se sente...?"  
  
Uma brisa mais fria soprou por seu rosto e o garoto sentiu por um momento como se ele estivesse sendo cortado.  
  
"Estou vivo..."  
  
"Esqueça-o de uma vez por todas..."  
  
"Ele disse que me odeia e... sente náuseas quando está ao meu lado. Ele sente nojo de mim... Por que ele não pode ser como os outros... Por que meu coração está doendo tanto?"  
  
Neste momento, Draco sufocou um soluço com as mãos e chorou com abandono. Os alunos da Lufa- Lufa interromperam a brincadeira e o olharam com preocupação quando viram-no naquele estado tão frágil. Porém, ninguém ousou se aproximar do desprezível Draco Malfoy e nem do gelo intimidador.  
  
Suas lágrimas alcançaram o lago que permaneceria ainda por uma estação inteira frio, distante e melancolicamente solitário. 


	7. Vícios7

Vício  
  
CAPÍTULO VII Amor de Solidão  
  
Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.  
  
Sumário: Angústia intercalada por amores e ódios.  
  
Casais: Harry x Ron/ Draco x Harry  
  
Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash  
  
Notas: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.  
  
Apesar e não ser o casal favorito da maioria de leitores, sinto às vezes essa necessidade de escrever sobre Harry e Ron. Finalmente, o capítulo VII de "Vícios" atualizado! Desculpem-me pela demora e obrigada aqueles que postaram Reviews. Próximo capítulo, não percam Snape e Draco em uma das minhas partes favoritas dessa fic! Beijos . Green.  
  
Harry e Ron desceram as escadas até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e, não totalmente contentes, acompanharam os colegas até o Grande Salão para jantarem. Na verdade, os dois garotos prefeririam ficar à sós a rodeados de pessoas e barlbúria.  
  
Hermione permanecera no dormitório. Depois de respirar aliviada por Harry não ter sido expulso de Hogwarts e comemorar entre os colegas, lembrou-se que havia sido negligente com seus deveres escolares nos últimos dias e precisava urgentemente recuperar o tempo perdido.  
  
Ron olhava com mau-humor o ambiente ao seu redor enquanto enfiava sem vontade o garfo nas couves de Bruxelas. Harry aproximou-se dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido de modo que ninguém pudesse escutá-lo.  
  
"Eu também estava à fim, Ron. Mas, o que podemos fazer...?"  
  
"Acontece que hoje é sábado e mesmo após o jantar, haverá um monte de desocupados pelos corredores. É impossível ter alguma privacidade nessa escola!"  
  
Essa última frase, Ron pronunciara particularmente alto, atraindo o olhar intrigado de alguns colegas que estavam perto. O menino de cabelos muito ruivos estava com mau-humor e Harry sabia que quando ele encontrava-se desse modo contrariado, nada era capaz de alegrá-lo.  
  
Harry voltaria a beber seu suco de abóbora, caso um lampejo não tivesse freado seu movimento, fazendo com que o copo permanecesse apenas encostado em seus lábios entreabertos. Seu rosto transformou-se e uma expressão de excitação desenhou-se em cada centímetro de seu sorriso. Levantando-se repentinamente, o garoto puxou o outro menino que desistira de tentar forçar-se a comer e saiu arrastando-o pelos corredores.  
  
"Harry, o que houve?"  
  
"Vem comigo rápido..."  
  
Os dois subiram apressadamente as escadas. Ron, ainda sem compreendê-lo, olhou curioso para o amigo quando este se deteve diante de um retrato de um bruxo com cara de desorientado e luvas em mãos trocadas. Procurando por algo, o garoto localizou uma porta e murmurou para Ron que ainda nada entendia e cujo olhar encontrava-se perdido.  
  
"Espero que a senha não tenha mudado... Frescor de pinho!"  
  
Imediatamente, a porta girou e Harry sorriu radiante quando puxou Ron para seu interior.  
  
Quando o menino ruivo contemplou o lugar em que haviam acabado de entrar, seu queixo caiu com admiração. Era um banheiro extremamente luxuoso, com pisos de mármore e torneiras de ouro incrustadas de pedras preciosas. Uma banheira com a largura e comprimento de uma piscina encontrava-se lá cercada de seus ladrilhos muito alvos.  
  
"Wow, Harry... Que lugar é este?"  
  
"É o banheiro dor monitores. Cedrico tinha me dito como usá-lo quando precisei desvendar o mistério do ovo...Acho que já tinha falado dele para você, não é mesmo?"  
  
Ron., boquiaberto, girava sobre seus calcanhares olhando tudo com surpresa. Nunca em sua vida vira algo semelhante, pois estava acostumado com os banheiros simples dos alunos comuns de Hogwarts e o da sua casa que não chegava nem perto daquele esplendor. Harry que no ano passado estivera lá, não demonstrava o mesmo entusiasmo do amigo, mas recordava-se bem da ocasião em que já o sentira.  
  
"É estranho os monitores terem direito a um banheiro como esse! Não estou bem certo por quê, mas isso tudo me faz lembrar um motel..."  
  
"Um... o quê? O que é um motel?" perguntou, Ron com interesse.  
  
Harry riu consigo. Esquecera-se completamente que o mundo dos trouxas era novidade para o amigo.  
  
"Nada... Esqueça!"  
  
"Do quê está falando? Por que está rindo? Diga! Quero saber o que é um motel!"  
  
Harry limpava as lentes dos óculos que haviam ficado embaçados com o vapor da água quente da banheira nas vestes enquanto pôs-se a explicar.  
  
"Motel é um lugar onde trouxas se encontram para terem relações."  
  
Ron arregalou seus olhos.  
  
"Trouxas têm um lugar só para fazer esse tipo de coisa? Acho que no próximo ano, me inscreverei em "Estudo de Trouxas". Mas, como sabe que um motel é assim, Harry? Já esteve lá com algum trouxa? perguntou Ron adquirindo de súbito um ar muito sério.  
  
"Claro que não..."  
  
"Então, como sabe?"  
  
"Sabendo... Quer dizer, imagino que um motel de luxo seja assim ... Sei lá!"  
  
Ron ainda olhava desconfiado para Harry quando um irritante gemido atrás de si foi ouvido.  
  
"Olá, Harry!"  
  
Era a Murta-que-Geme que saíra de uma das inúmeras torneiras e mirava com deslumbramento o garoto de cabelos negros que olhava apreensivo para o outro. Era só o que faltava! Depois de escaparem dos colegas agora tinham que lidar com a Murta e seus costumeiros lamentos exaustivos.  
  
"Olá, Murta" respondeu Harry fingindo prazer ao vê-la.  
  
Harry havia se esquecido completamente que o fantasma da garota morta no banheiro costumava vagar por lá, espiando os monitores tomando banho.  
  
Ron sussurrou no ouvido de Harry.  
  
"Eu vou matar essa garota de novo se ela não der o fora!"  
  
"O que faz por aqui, Harry?" murmurou a menina voado ao seu redor.  
  
"Detenção!" foi a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça do garoto.  
  
"Detenção...? O que vai ter que fazer no banheiro dos monitores?" perguntou Murta com um ar desconfiado, olhando Ron que a fuzilava m sua expressão.  
  
"Vou ter que limpar o banheiro com o Ron como detenção!".  
  
"Nunca ninguém foi mandado até aqui para cumprir detenção..."  
  
"Ei, Murta, por que você não vai assombrar o banheiro da Sonserina, hein? O que houve com o banheiro das meninas no qual costuma ficar?" indagou Ron com impaciência.  
  
Os olhos da menina imediatamente encheram-se de água e ela choramingou sentida.  
  
"Estão me expulsando! Me tratam assim só porque estou morta. Se eu estivesse viva, iriam me tratar com o mesmo carinho quer tratam aquela dentuça com quem andam..."  
  
Ron queimou-se com o comentário de Murta à respeito de Hermione e redargüiu alterado:  
  
"Ela não tem mais dentes grandes! E mesmo que tivesse, isso não seria de sua conta! E não andamos com ela só por estar viva! Somos amigos dela porque ela é legal e não uma fantasma atormentada , chorona e intrometida como você!"  
  
A menina bufou raivosa e iniciou um pranto irritante. Ron a olhou com indiferença.  
  
"Era só o que faltava!"  
  
Harry procurou consertar a situação ainda com alguma esperança que Ron e ele conseguissem a tão sonhada privacidade.  
  
"Não chore, Murta! Ron não quis realmente dizer isso... Ele está só nervoso por causa da... detenção! Escute! Daqui a pouco, a professora Mc Gonnagal vai chegar e se nos ver conversando com você enquanto deveríamos estar limpando o banheiro, vai nos tirar mais pontos."  
  
"Harry Potter não visita Murta há muito tempo..."  
  
"É que... tenho tido muitas tarefas e... não tive tempo. Mas, se você for e não nos criar problemas com Mc. Gonnagal,, prometo visitá-la amanhã... Isso! Amanhã é domingo! Amanhã, eu irei visitá-la no banheiro das meninas!"  
  
O rosto de Murta iluminou-se num sorriso.  
  
"Está bem, então... Pode visitar Murta à tarde. Estarei esperando! Oh, Harry, divirta-se com sua detenção! Até amanhã!"  
  
Enquanto a menina desaparecia no teto, Ron murmurou cínico.  
  
"Pode crer que ele vai se divertir muito... Hmp, ainda tenho que aturar essa daí! Até com os mortos tenho que competir!"  
  
Harry agachara-se próximo a uma torneira, girando-a e fazendo com que espuma com enormes bolhas de sabão esverdeadas preenchessem a água da banheira. Ron achou aquilo muito divertido e abriu mais umas dez torneiras, maravilhado com o tamanho e várias tonalidades das bolhas.  
  
Harry abraçou-o por trás e murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido com uma remanescente pontada de amargura.  
  
"Me perdoa por tudo, Ron... Desculpe-me por trair sua confiança com alguém como Draco..."  
  
"Está tudo bem, Harry... Eu não quero mais voltar a falar nesse assunto. Tudo que eu quero é que as coisas voltem a ser como antes! Mas, quero que apenas uma coisa fique clara. Não vou agüentar se você fraquejar com Draco novamente e se aquilo voltar a acontecer, terei certeza de que as coisas não serão nunca mais como antes..."  
  
"Eu tenho certeza que isso nunca acontecerá novamente, Ron! Eu nunca mais vou fraquejar. Foi uma idiotice minha da qual me arrependo profundamente..."  
  
Os dois garotos olharam-se demoradamente. Pareciam perder-se um no olhar do outro.  
  
"Eu amo você, Harry..."  
  
"Eu também te amo, Ron..."  
  
Harry beijou o outro garoto com desejo. Adorava beijá-lo. Poderia gastar anos de sua vida fazendo isso. Ron, por sua vez, respondia aos beijos do namorado, sentindo seus joelhos fraquejarem até que finalmente ambos deitaram-se sobre o mármore fria.  
  
Ron abria com êxtase as roupas de Harry enquanto este mirava o rosto ligeiramente enrubescido do garoto de cabelos ruivos.  
  
"Seu corpo é tão pequeno, Harry... Pensei que nunca mais o tocaria de novo! Tire a roupa! Quero olhar para você!"  
  
Harry despiu-se com pressa da blusa e da calça que vestia. Não estava com as vestes de Hogwarts. Ron, sem procurar disfarçar, permitia que seus olhos inquietos percorressem o corpo de Harry de cima a baixo com um certo ar de malícia. Enquanto isso, o garoto de olhos verdes forçava o outro a despir- se também.  
  
"Tire a roupa, Ron... Também quero olhar para seu corpo..."  
  
"Não é tão bonito quanto o seu..."  
  
Harry, sentindo-se já alterado pela atmosfera que os circundava na tensão de suas carícias, beijava Ron com um suave descontrole.  
  
"É perfeito..."  
  
Harry ajudou ao amigo a despir-se quase que totalmente de suas roupas. Quando ele também encontrava-se apenas de cueca, Harry o abraçou novamente. Ron soltou um breve gemido quando Harry sentou-se sobre sua virilha e iniciou um afetado movimento, esfregando-se contra o outro. O garoto de cabelos escuros fechou os olhos, tomado por um prazer profundo. Aquilo era irritantemente bom. Mal acreditava que estava novamente com o seu verdadeiro amor.  
  
"Harry... Está me deixando louco..."  
  
Ron puxou Harry para si. Os dois esfregavam-se um contra o outro naquela maneira depravada de masturbação.  
  
"Estou muito molhado, Harry..."  
  
"Eu também, Ron..."  
  
"Me beija de novo..."  
  
Harry beijou o garoto ruivo com possessividade. Ambos estavam perdendo o controle. Ron partiu o beijo com o rosto mais vermelho do que seus cabelos. Sussurrando próximo ao ouvido do garoto, ele murmurou ofegante:  
  
"Tá, agora me beija lá embaixo..."  
  
Harry corou violentamente. O modo como Ron o pedia aquilo ou qualquer outra coisa o excitava ainda mais. Palavras são inúteis para explicar as mais diversas sensações.  
  
"Eu também quero fazer em você. Venha, Harry, vamos fazer..."  
  
Ainda com as faces vermelhas, Harry mudou de posição antes de livrar Ron e a si mesmo de suas roupas íntimas. O garoto de cabelos escuros permaneceu por cima do outro e um longo gemido abandonou seus lábios quando sentiu seu membro sendo envolvido pela doçura daquela boca que o enlouquecia infernalmente e ao mesmo tempo o levava aos mais altos dos céus. Então, lutando contra seu prazer e procurando alguma concentração, Harry dispôs-se a chupar também Ron que excitado, mexia levemente seus quadris enquanto puxava o namorado mais para si em uma ânsia inigualável.  
  
Os dois proporcionaram um ao outro, um prazer enlouquecedor ao mesmo tempo. Harry sentia já os espasmos invadirem seu corpo enquanto seus lábios deslizavam com pressa pela ereção do namorado.  
  
Ron subitamente parou seu movimento e puxou Harry para si, abraçando-o contra seu corpo e abrindo-se totalmente, sabendo o prazer que proporcionava-lhe e que ansiava prolongar o mais quanto possível.  
  
"Eu quero você dentro de mim, Harry...Venha..."  
  
A razão havia há muito abandonado os dois. Não eram mais garotos jovens que procuravam saciar seu desejo. Eram amantes que sabiam controlar seu desejo com a habilidade precoce do amor.  
  
"Abra as pernas mais, Ron..."  
  
Harry o penetrou, procurando ainda uma sutil e desnecessária gentileza em suas investidas contra Ron que mergulhava o rosto em seu pescoço.  
  
"Duvido que aquele maldito Malfoy faria você se sentir como eu faço..."  
  
Harry beijava Ron com desespero em seus gestos, tomado por uma força que não era sua.  
  
"Ele não é igual à você, Ron. Ninguém é..."  
  
"Prometa que nunca mais o procurará, Harry..." sussurrava Ron com voz ofegante "Diga que o odeia..."  
  
"Eu odeio o Malfoy... Eu tenho nojo dele..."

"J...Jure..."

"Eu juro..."

"Diga que faço m...melhor do que ele faria, Harry."

"Só você me deixa louco assim, Ron. Só você..."

Ron sentiu o líquido pérola preenchê-lo pouco antes dele mesmo gozar em meio aquelas menções sórdidas. Harry continuou beijando-o ainda abraçando- o. Recuperavam o fôlego enquanto Ron acariciava seu rosto com as costas de suas mãos. Aquele ligeiro lampejo de adoração novamente percorria inquietante o azul doentil daquelas pupilas sob os cílios longos do garoto de cabelos ruivos. Ele ainda sentia-se tonto pelo prazer que seu corpo sentira e as feições do rosto de Harry subitamente lhe pareciam torturantemente belas como as de veelas jovens e delicadas. Encontrava-se no habitual estágio de contemplação absoluta por aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes e pele alva sobre ossos pequenos que ainda tremiam pela habilidade demasiadamente precoce de carícias intimamente plenas e ao mesmo tempo turbulentas.  
  
"Você é tão bonito, Harry... É a pessoa mais bela do mundo para mim"  
  
"Verdade? Você achava Fleur também bonita... Não me diga que estamos empatados!" murmurou Harry com inconveniente sarcasmo.  
  
Ron desviou os olhos com um ligeiro constrangimento.  
  
"Ela só era bonita. E eu não fui apaixonado por ela como você insiste em dizer. Só me atraí pela aparência dela por ela ser meio veela. Já que estamos falando disso, acho que eu quem deveria ficar com ciúmes daquela apanhadora chinesa da Corvinal..."  
  
Harry tossiu como se quisesse desconversar, apesar de sentir os olhos de Ron fixos em si.  
  
"É... Tive realmente uma quedinha por ela... Ela é muito bonita, você sabe... Mas, também foi só isso... E ela não possui um caráter muito simpático, como sabe..."  
  
Ron murmurou pensativo.  
  
"Ainda bem, não é mesmo? Sorte minha você ter perdido o interesse por ela. Não sei se conseguiria competir com o rosto perfeito de Cho Chang..."  
  
Harry abraçou Ron e olhou dentro de seus olhos.  
  
"Sabia que eu te acho bonito? Mais bonito do que qualquer outro. E acho também que ninguém consegue competir com você..."  
  
Ron corou e sorriu timidamente.  
  
"Acho que realmente estamos muito apaixonados, não é mesmo, Harry? Eu... só penso em você... Sempre que algo vem à minha cabeça, você vem antes. Quando estamos longe, sinto-me péssimo..."  
  
"Não, Ron. Eu não sinto paixão por você. Eu era apaixonado por você quando nos conhecemos. Quando eu gostava de você no primeiro ano e não sabia que você me correspondia, era paixão. Eu fazia de tudo para ficar ao seu lado, para chamar a sua atenção, para ficar a sós com você... Agora, é diferente. É mais calmo. Sinto-me sempre confiante. Agora sim, é amor..."  
  
"Talvez, a maneira de sentirmos as coisas seja diferente, Harry. Em mim, as emoções apresentam-se mais turbulentas. Às vezes, tenho dificuldades de lidar com elas e organizá-las de um modo coerente. Mas, eu também tenho certeza que amo você... Agora mesmo que você ficou falando do nosso primeiro ano, acabei lembrando das primeiras vezes que ficamos juntos..."  
  
"A melhor época da minha vida..."  
  
Ron o mirou em silêncio por algum momento, acariciando seus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos.  
  
"Posso te pedir uma coisa...?"  
  
"O que é...?"  
  
"Se masturbe na minha frente..."  
  
As faces pálidas de Harry novamente ficaram repentinamente vermelhas e sua voz quando saiu foi trêmula.  
  
"... Ron, eu tenho vergonha..."  
  
"Eu gosto de olhar para você... Vamos lá, você já fez isso antes, Harry..."  
  
Harry lembrou-se da época em que ainda não tinham feito amor e do início do quarto ano em que se aliviavam olhando um para o outro se tocando, desejando que fossem eles próprios que proporcionassem e recebessem do outro aquele prazer solitário.  
  
Ron ainda acariciava a franja mal cortada de Harry.  
  
"Faz muito tempo que não fazemos isso. Me deu um pouco de saudade dos velhos tempos. Não está com vergonha de mim, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Estou sim... Naquela época, eu andava louco de desejo e não tinha limites..."  
  
Ron sorriu.  
  
"Eu gostava de te olhar fazendo aquilo quando no meio da noite nos beijávamos sob a Capa da Invisibilidade. Era tão bom... Eu pedia para você fazer aquilo na minha frente e depois acabava não agüentando e fazendo em mim mesmo também... Éramos tão bobos... Até que nos permitíssemos ir até o fim, essa era a nossa satisfação..."  
  
Harry sorriu, baixando os olhos.  
  
"Eu desejava fazer tudo que você quisesse... Mas, estava sempre preocupado se estávamos fazendo o certo... Afinal, éramos muito jovens e... acho que eu tinha um pouco de medo..."  
  
"Eu me lembro que você na primeira vez que te pedi para se tocar diante de mim ficou com vergonha e no dia seguinte, durante as aulas, nem falou comigo..."  
  
Harry lembrou-se com uma risada que Ron perguntara-lhe se aceitava fazer aquilo pela primeira vez quando ambos encontravam-se na Sala Comunal resolvendo os deveres de Adivinhação. Harry, sem saber o que responder na hora fechou os livros e subiu em silêncio as escadas do dormitório profundamente atordoado. A naturalidade com que o amigo o perguntava aquilo chegava a ser bizarra.  
  
Três dias depois de trocarem apenas meias palavras, Ron o encurralou no dormitório, dizendo:  
  
"Pare de me ignorar, Harry! Não acredito que ainda está me evitando por causa daquilo. Qual é o problema? Eu sei que você faz isso pensando em mim assim como eu também faço isso pensando em você. O que há de errado se presenciarmos? Eu estou ficando louco com seus beijos e mal tenho conseguido dormir à noite. Até Gina veio me dizer que estou horrível como um zumbi A culpa é sua por mexer tanto comigo..."  
  
O menino de cabelos escuros murmurou com uma breve malícia nos olhos devido às lembranças que começaram a flutuar em sua mente.  
  
"Está bem... Mas, quero que você também se toque, dizendo meu nome, olhando para mim ao mesmo tempo..."  
  
Ron beijou-o com voracidade.  
  
"Como nos velhos tempos..."  
  
Ainda sustentando um o olhar do outro, os dois iniciaram aquele jogo provocante. Ron gemia muito alto enquanto seus próprios dedos percorriam sua ereção, chamando o nome do garoto de cabelos escuros que, totalmente tomado pela excitação, se masturbava com ânsia. Olhavam-se fixamente, vez ou outra beijando-se com desespero. Ron abria mais as pernas com um olhar afetado.  
  
Nesse momento, algo de inesperado aconteceu. Harry, olhou profundamente para Ron e a lembrança de Draco Malfoy o provocando durante a detenção voltou letalmente à sua memória. A imagem daquele maldito arrogante erguendo para si aqueles olhos ao mesmo tempo gélidos e ao mesmo tempo, febris o trouxe uma nova onda de calor que percorreu rapidamente totalmente o seu corpo. Harry parou seu movimento, assustado com sua mente que pregava- lhe aquela terrível peça sem sentido. Amava Ron. Não necessitava de mais ninguém em seus devaneios...  
  
Com uma súbita irritação, Harry parou seu movimento e sem olhar para trás, foi para o interior da banheira que transbordava sua peculiar espuma pelos ladrilhos claros. Ron o olhou intrigado e cessou também sua procura por prazer, aproximando-se de Harry...  
  
" O que houve, Harry?"  
  
"Acho que perdi minha coragem que me permitia fazer isso. Estou cansado desse jogo" mentiu o garoto com uma perfeição que surpreendeu a si mesmo. "E além do mais quero te dar prazer também... Não quer fazer amor comigo, Ron...?"  
  
Ron ainda meio atordoado abraçou Harry e após vários beijos, virou-o contra a borda da banheira beijando seu pescoço. Harry virou-se novamente com um olhar autoritário.  
  
"Assim, não! Quero continuar olhando em seus olhos enquanto fazemos..."  
  
Ron consentiu ligeiramente atordoado e na água sentiu Harry ainda mais leve. O garoto puxou-o para si e entrelaçou com suas pernas a cintura do outro enquanto este o forçava contra os azulejos já sentindo o prelúdio do prazer que aquilo o proporcionava. Com os dedos ele penetrou Harry que fechou os olhos absorvendo a ligeira dor precedida do êxtase ao qual aquilo o levava.  
  
"Gosta disso, Harry?"  
  
"Sim, muito..."  
  
Ron mexia levemente os dedos, contemplando com satisfação o rosto do outro garoto. Tomado pelo desejo, Harry por sua vez, mexia levemente os quadris, sentindo o membro rijo em sua virilha. Com uma voz trêmula, murmurou:  
  
"Ron... Eu estou ficando muito excitado. Pare de me torturar..."  
  
Ron retirou os dedos de dentro do outro garoto. Harry, com olhos embaçados, manteve as pernas entrelaçadas em torno do corpo de Ron que o mirava com adoração. Parecia ele ainda menor e, com ajuda da água, flutuava em seus braços. O garoto de cabelos ruivos pressionou-o mais contra os ladrilhos da banheira enquanto o penetrava com um desejo latejante e atordoante. Com voz trêmula, Harry implorou-o que fosse mais fundo, atingindo sua alma com um súbito de paixão e contínuo prazer enquanto afundava seu rosto no pescoço do namorado que forçava-o num movimento que adquiria progressivamente velocidade. Uma malícia natural dançava livre nos olhos de cada um dos garotos.  
  
"Vá para o inferno, Malfoy" murmurou Harry em seus pensamentos escandalosos "É isso que eu amo. É ele quem me deixa deste jeito. Apenas ele, bastardo infeliz!"  
  
Os dois moviam-se murmurando palavras aleatórias dentre as quais apenas seus nomes podiam ser ouvidos claramente. O garoto de olhos verdes puxou levemente o cabelo de Ron enquanto apertava-o mais com as pernas, antes que este gozasse fortemente e permitisse que um longo gemido abandonasse seus lábios. Em seguida, Harry também atingiu ao orgasmo enquanto sua consciência desvanecia e fagulhas daquele prazer avassalador embaçavam sua vista ou apenas as lentes dos óculos que podiam ser às vezes muito inconvenientes.  
  
Demoraram alguns minutos para que abandonassem aquela inquebrável paz onde apenas devaneios e palavras de ternura atravessavam seus sentidos de maneira cálida e sensível e Ron, saindo da água, puxasse Harry para ser enxugado delicadamente por uma das inúmeras toalhas felpudas que encontravam-se em um canto. Beijaram-se novamente já vestidos e abandonaram aquele lugar ao qual voltariam algumas vezes no decorrer de seus estudos em Hogwarts.  
  
Quando retornaram à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ainda tinham seus dedos entrelaçados. Havia poucos alunos. Em uma mesa afastada, Hermione, de cabeça baixa, anotava em um pergaminho, informações encontradas em três livros com capa muito antiga.  
  
"Olá, Mione!"  
  
A menina ergueu os seus olhos para mirar os dois amigos. Sua atenção deteve- se nos cabelos molhados dos dois e na gola aberta da camisa de Ron antes que voltasse a escrever.  
  
"Olá para vocês dois. Demoraram para voltar do jantar, não é mesmo?"  
  
"É... O que está fazendo, Mione?" cortou Ron julgando que a amiga não tinha idéia do que deveriam estar fazendo.  
  
"Estou estudando Aritmancia. Relaxei muito nos estudos nesses últimos dias. Falando nisso..." comentou ela, olhando de um para outro "...não vejo mais os dois estudando. Não querem nada mesmo, né?"  
  
"Ah, Mione, hoje é sábado e estou muito cansado! Vou subir para o dormitório. Acho que amanhã vou dormir o dia inteiro. Estuda com ela, tá Harry?"  
  
E o menino de cabelos ruivos subiu as escadas acenando para os dois. Hermione limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha e sorrir de modo irônico.  
  
"Que bom que vocês fizeram as pazes . Acho que amanhã você também dormirá o dia inteiro, não é mesmo Harry?"  
  
O garoto sentou-se do lado da amiga e murmurou, apoiando a cabeça numa pequena pilha de livros.  
  
"Ele me desculpou, Hermione... Gostaria que esse dia não acabasse nunca..."  
  
Hermione sorriu quando tarde da noite, ela colocou os livros dentro da mochila e contemplou Harry com uma expressão doce, dormido na mesa ao seu lado.  
  
Draco Malfoy sentia-se tonto enquanto as veias de suas têmporas latejavam na medida em que uma profunda dor interna o torturava. Por que sentia-se daquele modo? Despeito? Orgulho ferido? Mágoa?  
  
Há poucas horas atrás, Potter o havia dito coisas cruéis que ainda zumbiam em seu ouvido.  
  
O sonserino conseguira chegar até o Grande Salão e sentar-se entre Crabble e Goyle. Observara de longe Potter e Weasley sentarem-se na mesa da Grifinória e depois de pouco tempo, saírem correndo com expressões felizes. Como sentia uma vontade irrefreável de saber aonde iriam. Como odiava aquele miserável Ronald Weasley por respirar todos os dias e ser a pedra angular da felicidade de seu arquiinimigo.  
  
Draco mal tocara na comida e esquivara-se com mau-humor dos colegas que se aproximavam, perguntando-no se já sabia que a queixa contra Harry Potter havia sido tirada. Obviamente sabia, imbecis! Sabia de tudo que transpassava a vida de Potter. Sentia tudo que o rodeava de uma maneira bizarra. Sentia até mesmo o calor de seu fluxo sangüíneo que deveria esquentar com rapidez durante as preliminares com aquele lixo do Weasley.  
  
Malfoy acompanhou com o olhar, Marcos Flint, seguido de perto por três outros garotos sonserinos, abandonar a poltrona onde estava sentado e vir até o lugar onde ele encontrava-se.  
  
"Olá, Draco!"  
  
O garoto ergueu seus olhos azuis contra gosto para fitar aqueles que perturbavam seu exílio voluntário. Ao contrário de Weasley, em sua opinião, não possuía o "dom" de apenas existir quando fazia-se necessário pelo intermédio de seu namorado ser um dos mais famosos bruxos. Todos o viam sem que ele optasse.  
  
"O que quer, Flint? Se vai me falar da queixa de Potter, pegue seus amigos e vá para o Inferno...!"  
  
"Menos arrogância, Malfoy. Ainda sou capitão do time de Quadribol e o entrego para Snape se não controlar sua língua. Hoje é sábado! Isso não o faz lembrar-se de nada?""  
  
Realmente, Draco fez esforço para lembrar-se de que raios Flint estava falando. Sábado à noite! Como havia se esquecido...? Dia escolhido arbitrariamente para depravações, perversões, orgias e afins. O capitão do time sonserino realmente adorava aquelas sujeiras pouco convencionais do mesmo modo que adorava incluir Draco em sua rigorosa lista de participantes. O garoto de cabelos claros participara algumas vezes das fantasias berrantes do companheiro.  
  
O que poderia dizer daquilo tudo? Prazeroso e interminável em sua natureza de lascívia irreprimida e ao mesmo tempo, fulgaz e impessoal. Era a última coisa que ele podia desejar depois da discussão que tivera com Potter onde perdera uma importante batalha. Não, definitivamente não tinha a mínima intenção de ver corpos lindos e despidos de garotos tão perfeitos como aqueles que Flint tinha em seus calcanhares e que agora olhavam Draco com uma insistência maliciosa e perturbadora. Não queria tocá-los ou ser tocado por eles. Ao menos, naquela noite queria permanecer com seus pensamentos e longe dos gemidos desinibidos de si mesmo ou de qualquer outra pessoa.  
  
"Não estou afim, Flint! Procure William Law da Corvinal. Ele adora suas festinhas particulares..."  
  
"Como assim não está afim, Draco?"  
  
"Eu não quero, ora! Não consegue entender o que eu digo...?"  
  
"Por que não quer, Draco?"  
  
"Porque, ao contrário de você, minha juventude não gira apenas em torno de meus hormônios. Estou com problemas e quero pensar neles sem interrupções de ninguém..."  
  
Flint o olhou com desdém e murmurou alguma coisa para os outros garotos que deram risinhos debochados. Malfoy girou os olhos com impaciência e deu-se por satisfeito quando o grupinho se afastou. Antes porém, Marcos murmurou, forçando uma autoridade em Draco que não possuía.  
  
"Está bem, Malfoy. Mas, o assunto da arrogância será levado ao professor Snape."  
  
Draco riu consigo. Não seria novidade para Snape sua arrogância. O professor de poções acostumara-se com suas palavras duras da mesma forma que acostumara-se com algumas noites frias em que na sua sala, Malfoy o mergulhava em um prazer torturante e incontrolável.  
  
O garoto sonserino permaneceu olhando os nacos de madeira queimando no fogo da lareira de sua Sala Comunal. Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se das palavras de Snape sobre o fato de que toda sua perseguição a Potter acabaria mal. Por que não conseguia tirar o garoto da Grifinória de sua cabeça? Sempre pensara nele! Mas, agora estava tornando-se insuportável não ter a atenção daquele maldito. Desde que entrara naquela Escola, Draco o vira rodear-se de glórias e infelizes que não seriam nada sem ele. Odiava seus amiguinhos Weasley e Granger que gozavam de sua companhia todos os dias...  
  
O garoto sentiu-se perdendo novamente o controle. Sem compreender bem o motivo, buscou alguma lembrança de Snape o dizendo que deveria mudar seu comportamento. Draco julgou-o idiota naquele momento. Pessoas são incapazes de mudar seu caráter. Apenas revelavam-se como as conveniências ou fingiam bondade quando na verdade, queriam que todas as coisas desmoronassem de uma vez por todas.  
  
E ele? Estava desmoronando? Draco achou desinteressante questionar-se sobre aquilo porque, no fundo, sabia que talvez nunca erguera-se. Sempre, quando tentava manter-se de pé, alguém o empurrava sem receios e permanecia diante de si, em meio a gargalhadas explosivas. Estava sendo assim com Potter e agora era questão de honra castigar aquele bastardo presunçoso e medíocre.  
  
Era tarde quando Draco atravessou o quadro de sua Sala Comunal. Por uma súbita vontade de conversar com o professor de Poções, abandonou a algazarra do ambiente onde encontrava-se. Imaginou-se entre a lúgubre atmosfera da Sala de Poções e os olhos escuros de Snape. Queria vê-lo, mesmo que no fundo não quisesse compartilhar de seus pensamentos. Só de sentir sua presença, numa ilógica certeza, sabia que sentiria-se melhor. Não era raro isso acontecer.  
  
Draco caminhou com passos acelerados e ao atravessar um dos corredores, envolto em sua introspecção, não percebeu Harry Potter e Ron Weasley que, olhando para os dois lados, roubavam um do outro um último beijo na noite antes de voltarem para sua Sala Comunal. Nem eles também viram o sonserino, tão entretidos estavam um com a companhia do outro.  
  
Lá fora, começava a nevar novamente e a frieza da noite entrava furtivamente por brechas de portas firmemente trancadas. Brechas essas invisíveis e eternas em sua sonsidade silenciosa e passividade odiosa.  
  
. 


	8. Vícios8

Vícios  
  
CAPÍTULO VIII Amor  
  
Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.  
  
Sumário: Angústias intercaladas por amor e ódio.  
  
Casais: Harry x Ron/ Draco x Harry/ SnapeXDraco  
  
Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash  
  
Notas: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

**MR.WRITER  
  
(Stereophonics)  
  
You line em' up  
  
pick out your shoes  
  
you hang names on your wall  
  
then you shoot them all  
  
You fly around in planes  
  
that bring you down  
  
to meet me who loves you  
  
likely crash into the ground  
  
Are you so lonely  
  
you don't even know me  
  
but you'd like to stone me  
  
Mr writer why dont you tell it like it is  
  
why don't you tell it like it really is  
  
before you go on home  
  
I used to treat you right  
  
give you my time  
  
but when i turn my back on you  
  
then you do what you do  
  
With you just enough in my own view  
  
education to perform  
  
i'd like to shoot you all  
  
And then you go home  
  
with you on your own  
  
what do you even know  
  
Mr writer why don't you tell it like it is  
  
why dont you tell it like it really is  
  
before you go on home  
  
And then you go home  
  
with you on your own  
  
what do you really know  
  
Mr writer why don't you tell it like it really is  
  
why don't you tell it like it always is  
  
before you go on home  
  
Mr writer why don't you tell it like it really is  
  
why don't you tell it like it always is  
  
before you go on home**

**................................**

Os corredores de Hogwarts não estavam tão desertos como estariam num dia de semana. Draco mirou com desdém a algazarra de um grupo de alunos da Lufa-lufa próximo à escadaria que levava ao corujal.  
Apenas as masmorras encontravam-se tão lúgubres e abandonadas como haviam sempre sido. O cheiro de poção fervendo dentro de um caldeirão de latão podia ser sentido a longa distância e o ar característico daquele lugar alimentava a memória do sonserino com uma estranha sensação de nostalgia.  
Batendo de leve com os nós dos dedos na porta, Draco entrou sem esperar por uma resposta. Deparou-se com Snape atrás de sua mesa de mogno a erguer uma sobrancelha antes de dar permissão para que o aluno entrasse, com sua voz característica de constante calma.  
  
"Que surpresa, senhor Malfoy! Que milagre é este que o traz em pleno sábado à noite até minha sala?"  
  
Draco deu de ombros antes de responder com maus modos.  
  
"Se não estiver satisfeito com minha presença, é só dizer. Não será para mim, com certeza, uma calamidade deixar sua sala..."  
  
Snape deu um meio sorriso e sacudiu levemente a cabeça enquanto voltava a escrever algo em um pergaminho.  
  
"Sua petulância é demasiadamente grande para sua pouca idade, senhor Malfoy. Não quero que saia. Sente-se!"  
  
Draco ainda sem alterar sua expressão de arrogância, dirigiu-se até o divã de veludo verde e sentou-se.  
  
"Agora, sem pensar que estou o expulsando, diga-me o que deseja, vindo aqui."  
  
Draco não sabia o que responder. Para dizer a verdade, não tinha a mínima idéia do que viera fazer na sala de Snape. Suas pernas simplesmente o haviam levado até lá. Também, não sabia bem ao certo se gostaria realmente de questionar-se sobre o porquê da sua vinda.  
  
O garoto olhou para os lados com visível aturdimento, como se procurasse entre os quadros de paisagens mortas, alguma idéia clara do que responder. Sem encarar o professor de Poções, o sonserino murmurou com irritação.  
  
"Nada..."  
  
Foi a vez do próprio Snape parecer atordoado com o que ouvia. Ao levantar os olhos do que estava fazendo, conservava uma expressão intrigada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa em seu rosto pálido.  
  
"Senhor Malfoy, sente-se bem?"  
  
"Pareço doente, por um acaso?"  
  
Snape o olhou profundamente e novamente após alguns segundos, voltou a atenção para a tarefa que executava.  
  
"Pensei que talvez o pesadelo que teve na noite passada, o tivesse feito mais mal do que imaginara."  
  
Draco manteve-se em silêncio, remoendo fragmentos das lembranças que ainda circulavam impunes por sua mente. Snape, por sua vez, só dirigiu-se novamente ao aluno quando este postou-se ao seu lado.  
  
"O que está fazendo, professor?" perguntou Draco, esticando o olhar para a mesa de Snape.  
  
"Estou corrigindo as provas dos alunos do quinto ano. Há algum tempo atrás, corrigi a sua. Se quiser vê-la, procure nessa pilha de pergaminhos."  
  
O garoto percorreu os dedos com avidez pelas várias provas que o professor de Poções o havia apontado. Reconhecendo sua letra inclinada, puxou um dos inúmeros pergaminhos sobre a mesa.  
  
"Hum, sete... Foi melhor do que a nota da última prova..."  
  
"Nesse caso, senhor Malfoy, não necessitará de pontos extras, não é mesmo?"  
  
Draco mirou o professor com visível discordância.  
  
"O meu pai acha que nunca tirei menos do que nove em Poções..."  
  
Snape olhou seu aluno rapidamente, demonstrando alguma ternura por aquela sua preocupação infantil de levar bronca por uma nota não tão boa.  
  
"Eu sou obrigado a reconhecer que você, senhor Malfoy tem melhorado bastante. Era no primeiro ano um aluno de três. Depois, no terceiro tornou- se um aluno de cinco. Agora, é um aluno de sete. Não demorará muito tempo para tornar-se um aluno de nove ou mais, acredito eu."  
  
Draco olhou o professor e sorriu timidamente um sorriso limpo de deboches e afrontas. Depois, voltou-se para os outros pergaminhos e folheou um por um enquanto observava as notas dos outros alunos.  
  
"Hmp... Granger! Dez! Como é que aquela sangue ruim nojenta consegue ser tão boa em todas as matérias!?"  
  
Snape esticou o olhar para o pergaminho na mão de Draco e murmurou também com um ligeiro mau humor.  
  
"Procurei o mínimo erro na prova da senhorita Granger, mas não o encontrei. Para falar a verdade, ela acrescentou inúmeras informações extras..."  
  
"Sangue ruim intragável..."  
  
Draco continuou remexendo nas provas de seus colegas. Da resma, puxou outros dois pergaminhos.  
  
"Os namoradinhos Potter e Weasley ... Potter, oito e Weasley, sete. Não acredito que aquele idiota do Weasley tirou a mesmo nota que eu!"  
  
O garoto da sonserina atirou com raiva as duas provas sobre a mesa e aproximou-se mais do professor.  
  
"Bom, quero a mesma nota da sangue ruim! Acho que vou ter que caprichar para conseguir meus três pontos, não é mesmo, professor?"  
  
Snape levantou o olhar para o garoto.  
  
"Quê, Malfoy?"  
  
O garoto ergueu-se e sentou-se sobre a mesa onde Snape escrevia, amassando algumas provas.  
  
"Professor Snape, não posso levar um sete para casa. Essa nota não é condizente com um sangue puro da linhagem Malfoy. Não mesmo. Mas, com sua colaboração, posso conseguir meus três pontos. E quanto mais cedo, melhor... Posso consegui-los agora?"  
  
O sonserino transbordava uma febre doentia de seus olhos azuis. A geleira destes derretia.  
  
"Draco, eu estou trabalhando e você está amassando os pergaminhos..."  
  
"Deve haver algo mais interessante para se fazer no sábado à noite do que corrigir provas de um monte de alunos estúpidos..."  
  
"Eu gosto do meu trabalho, se quer saber, senhor Malfoy. Vamos, desça..."  
  
Draco mirou por um momento o professor de Poções enquanto algo que não lhe ocorrera até aquele momento, veio à sua mente. Há uma hora atrás, dispensara Flint e seus companheiros, alegando que não sentia vontade de ir para a cama com quem quer que fosse. No entanto, agora que se encontrava diante do professor Snape, a idéia não parecia-lhe má. Sim, a mágoa pelo que Potter lhe fizera ainda encontrava-se lá, irritando-o. Porém, sua fúria já estava sonolenta.  
  
As lembranças da noite passada em que convidara o professor para seu quarto ainda o excitavam. Aqueles beijos ainda queimavam em seus lábios.  
  
Por quê? Por que de uns tempos para cá, deliciava-se com a idéia de se entregar ao professor? Escondia de si mesmo que a sua vontade própria influenciava naquela complexa balança. Estava usando os míseros três pontos como pretexto para conseguir algo mais importante?"  
  
Draco desceu da mesa de mogno contra gosto e permaneceu remoendo seus pensamentos enquanto mirava silencioso, o chão.  
  
"Senhor Malfoy, deseja mesmo conseguir seus três pontos?"  
  
"Mas, é claro!" redargüiu o garoto com olhos que indicavam um lampejo de esperança.  
  
"Então, venha, ajude-me a lançar essas notas no meu diário e a recontar as provas."  
  
O sonserino deixou que uma súbita indignação desenhasse-se em seu rosto antes que protestasse.  
  
"Está brincando ou o quê!? Isso é trabalho de escravo. Contrate uma secretária e..."  
  
"Por Deus, garoto, será que você não pára um segundo sequer!? Sempre, tem uma resposta para tudo? Vamos lá, não é tão difícil. Ajude-me!"  
  
"Não, eu não vou. Eu vou voltar para a minha Casa!"  
  
"Como é mimado e petulante! E quanto aos pontos que tanto deseja, senhor Malfoy? Além disso, se não me ajudar, serei obrigado a tirar pontos da Sonserina por estar a uma hora dessas fora de sua Casa."  
  
Draco bufou com indignação.  
  
"Como disse!? Vários alunos estão fora de suas Casas há uma hora dessas. Pode andar pelos corredores e conferir!"  
  
"Os regulamentos são muito claros. Os alunos devem permanecer à noite dentro de suas Casas. E além do mais, certamente tais alunos que perambulam pelos corredores não devem pertencer à Casa da qual sou diretor, estou errado senhor Malfoy?"  
  
Draco procurou em vão recordar-se do emblema verde e prata nas vestes daqueles que vira no corredor.  
  
"Pois bem, Malfoy. Dos outros alunos que seus respectivos diretores tomem conta. Mas, você, uma vez que pertence à minha Casa, fará como eu mandar. E para não perder pontos, cumprirá uma detenção que começa neste exato minuto! Vamos, comece a se mexer. Eu direi as notas enquanto você as anotará no diário de aula."  
  
"Não acredito que o senhor seja capaz de tirar pontos de sua própria Casa. Isso é traição!"  
  
O garoto ainda demorou-se em inúmeros protestos que foram em vão. Contra sua vontade, segurou a pergaminho e o tinteiro em suas mãos antes de começar a escrever as notas que lhe eram ditas. O professor deteve-se ao chegar na letra "W".  
  
"Malfoy, coloque as notas certas. O senhor Weasley não tirou um zero, assim como a senhorita Granger não tirou dois."  
  
Draco novamente voltou a protestar. Por fim, deu-se por vencido e riscou as notas falsas, colocando em seguida, as verdadeiras.  
  
"Pensei que também não gostasse dos amiguinhos de Potter, professor..."  
  
"De fato, gosto deles tanto quanto venho a gostar de Potter. No entanto, ser professor não me dará o direito de alterar desse modo drástico suas notas, sem atrair a atenção de todos."  
  
Draco terminou finalmente seu trabalho e mal preparava-se para sair, quando Snape o deteve.  
  
"Não me lembro de ter lhe dado permissão para se retirar, senhor Malfoy. Sua detenção ainda não acabou. Venha, conte quantos provas há aqui. São os exames dos alunos do segundo, terceiro e quarto ano."  
  
O sonserino mirou com insatisfação a pilha de pergaminhos à sua frente. Deveria haver mais de duzentos. No entanto, Draco dessa vez resignou-se mais rapidamente, apenas, parando vez ou outra para resmungar palavras aleatórias como "injustiça", "trabalho para elfo doméstico" ou "tratado como um aluno da Grifinória".  
  
Após uma longa contagem, o garoto ergueu a cabeça e murmurou com mau- humor.  
  
"Duzentos e noventa e seis..."  
  
Snape ao erguer seus olhos, conservava um meio sorriso em seus lábios.  
  
"Tem certeza? Deveria haver trezentos e três pergaminhos e não, duzentos e noventa e seis. Conte novamente, Malfoy. Conte até alcançar o número exato!"  
  
Os protestos do garoto dessa vez foram muito mais insistentes. Com o rosto vermelho de consternação, ele cedera mais uma vez. No fim, respirou aliviado quando sua atenta recontagem bateu com a do professor.  
  
A sonhada liberdade do sonserino demorou um pouco mais. Snape pedira- lhe ajuda ainda em outras diversas tarefas. Ao fim delas, Draco, de fato, estava exausto, apesar da irritação que sentia.  
  
Mal-humorado, sentou-se no divã enquanto consultava seu relógio de pulso e constatava que já passara da meia-noite.  
  
"Não acredito que desperdicei meu sábado com essa bobagem..."  
  
"O que estaria fazendo, senhor Malfoy, caso não estivesse aqui...?"  
  
"Possivelmente, aproveitando minha juventude da melhor maneira possível com algum garoto bonito em meu quarto..." mentiu Draco, sabendo bem que no estado em que se encontrava antes de vir a ter com Snape, certamente passaria aquela noite, enfrentando seus demônios na escuridão solitária da Sala Comunal de sua Casa.  
  
"Por Deus, senhor Malfoy, será que só pensa nisso?"  
  
"Durante o sábado à noite, sim..."  
  
"Deveria aproveitar os fins de semana para estudar. Com certeza, suas notas estariam melhores..."  
  
"E certamente, meus fins de semana seriam piores..."  
  
"Sua noção de ruim é demasiadamente relativa, senhor Malfoy..."  
  
"...E a sua noção de fim de semana é muito estreita, professor Snape. Bom, acho que agora que já consegui meus três pontos, vou voltar para a minha Casa."  
  
O garoto se levantou antes que o professor de Poções sorrisse e murmurasse com sua típica voz metálica.  
  
"Digamos que nesta noite adquiriu dois pontos, senhor Malfoy..."  
  
Draco ergueu um olhar intrigado para Snape.  
  
"Que tipo e brincadeira é essa, Snape? Para ficar com dez, necessito de três pontos!"  
  
"Admiro seu esplêndido raciocínio matemático, Malfoy..."  
  
"Está blefando, professor? Eu trabalhei com o senhor como um elfo para conseguir três pontos e não apenas dois!"  
  
Snape tocou com a ponta dos dedos o rosto muito pálido a sua frente.  
  
"Talvez, seu serviço ainda não tenha sido totalmente terminado...Esta é a última semana de aula antes do recesso de Natal, senhor Malfoy. Acha mesmo que eu conseguiria passar tanto tempo, sem despedir-me antes daquilo que tanto adoro."  
  
O garoto fechou os olhos quando o professor de Poções curvou-se para depositar-lhe um longo beijo. Aqueles lábios pressionavam os seus com intensidade, à medida que um súbito calor abrasava-lhe as faces. Um formigamento não de todo incômodo iniciou um sinuoso movimento pelo corpo de Draco. Não sabia bem ao certo se na mistura de sensações, seus pés pareciam ter saído do chão ou se o professor, de fato, o erguera a alguns centímetros do assoalho, em seus braços. O que não seria de todo difícil, visto que ele ainda era muito menor do que Snape.  
  
Ao partirem o beijo, Draco sentiu-se ainda tonto por um breve momento. A voz de Snape envolta por um não habitual tom de empolgação, fez com que o sonserino voltasse a si.  
  
"Comprei-lhe algo, senhor Malfoy..."  
  
O garoto acompanhou o professor com o olhar quando este voltou até a sua mesa de mogno e retirou de dentro de uma das gavetas, um pequeno embrulho de papel verde com fitas cor de prata.  
  
"Algo para mim, Snape?"  
  
"Sim, um presente de Natal, digamos assim..."  
  
Snape entregou-lhe o embrulho. Draco ainda conservava uma expressão intrigada quando tomou-o em suas mãos. O que significava tudo aquilo? Abriu- o sentindo o olhar do professor sobre si.  
  
O sonserino sorriu com nervosismo ao deparar-se com uma pequena caixa que ocultava em seu interior, um exuberante bracelete prata cujo contorno era o corpo de uma brilhante serpente. Incrustado em sua cabeça, havia duas esmeraldas que posicionavam-se no lugar de seus olhos. As mãos de Draco tremeram por um segundo. Sem dúvida alguma, um presente extremamente sofisticado e caro. Por que Snape se propunha a dar-lhe uma coisa daquelas...?"  
  
"Professor... É lindo...Mas... por quê?"  
  
"Achei que ele combinaria perfeitamente com as ostentações de seu quarto, senhor Malfoy. Meu único receio era que talvez já possuísse algo igual..."  
  
O sonserino procurava palavras para lidar com aquela situação, a qual não estava acostumado.  
  
"Snape, não sei se devo aceitar..."  
  
"Ora, senhor Malfoy, quem se arriscaria a usar uma extravagância dessas que não fosse o senhor que, como mesmo diz é descendente de uma linhagem pura e nobre de bruxos? Talvez, isso seja mais condizente com sua pessoa do que a perda de tempo em uma sala, corrigindo provas, não é mesmo?..."  
  
O garoto sorriu com timidez.  
  
"Obrigado, Snape..."  
  
Draco prendeu o bracelete em seu pulso e observou radiante o brilho das duas esmeraldas, sob a luz bruxuleante do fogo da lareira. Aquela jóia de fato seria muito cara. Passada a surpresa, o presente começava realmente a agradar muito o jovem sonserino.  
  
Snape voltara a sentar-se a sua mesa de mogno enquanto murmurava, ocultando a satisfação ao ver o aluno sonserino tão radiante:  
  
"Agora, se desejar, senhor Malfoy, pode retornar para o seu quarto. Nos veremos na aula de segunda à tarde..."  
  
Draco ainda contemplou durante alguns segundos o professor de Poções antes de se dirigir até a porta e abri-la. No entanto, ele não chegou a sair. Ao invés disso, manteve-se parado, segurando a maçaneta que esfriava rapidamente sua mão. Snape, por sua vez, o olhava com atenção quando o garoto voltou a fechar a porta e caminhou novamente até a mesa onde o professor se encontrava.  
  
"E agora, Malfoy? O que deseja...?"  
  
O professor de Poções foi silenciado por vários beijos febris. Entre a intensidade de cada um, Draco murmurava ofegante:  
  
"Por que faz isso comigo, Snape? Por que me trata assim?"  
  
Snape redargüiu enquanto correspondia aos beijos do aluno.  
  
"Será que não entende, senhor Malfoy? É jovem demais para saber?"  
  
Snape puxava Draco para si com ânsia enquanto mergulhava o rosto em seu pescoço. Draco sorriu com malícia enquanto com dedos afoitos desprendia o nó de sua capa, deixando que em seguida ela escorregasse por seus ombros muito estreitos.  
  
"Vamos, professor... Será nossa despedida antes do Natal. Quero que seja tão bom quanto a noite passada..."  
  
Mãos ávidas acariciaram o corpo do sonserino, abrindo suas vestes. Draco permitiu-se tocar enquanto sentava-se sobre a mesa, puxando o professor de Poções para cima de seu corpo. A doçura daquele contato causaria-lhe lágrimas. Lágrimas internas. Seus olhos fechariam-se firmemente enquanto Snape voltasse a beijar seu corpo. E Draco sentia que poderia morrer. Poderia morrer por aquilo.  
  
O professor por sua vez cedia a loucura. Ao desejo, ao delírio. Absorvia sem pudor a sensação que aquele jovem o proporcionava. Cedera à loucura pelo aluno. Perderia a razão na adoração daqueles momentos. E odiaria a miserabilidade daquela inocência corrompida. Estava nas mãos de uma criança. E aquela criança o enlouquecia. Enlouquecia-no quando seus gemidos ainda infantis erguiam-se no ambiente de luz bruxuleante. Enlouquecia-no quando seu corpo pequeno comprimia-se contra o seu antes de mover-se ao seu próprio modo. E aqueles ossos eram esmigalhados por sua velocidade. Por seu afeto. Por seu desejo. Por sua loucura.  
  
Ambos mergulhariam incessantemente naquela deliciosa e incensurável relação. Ainda suportando sobre si o insustentável prazer, Draco, com olhos velados, pediria ao professor para que lhe fizesse novamente. Para que lhe fizesse aquilo que mais amava. E o professor faria-lhe uma segunda vez. E talvez também, uma terceira. Faria-lhe todas as vezes que pedisse. Cumpriria sua vontade obedientemente. Cumprira-na entre a umidade de si próprio. Entre os pergaminhos amassados pelo pouco peso do sonserino que mergulhava os dedos em seus cabelos muito lisos, no momento em que o êxtase pisoteasse sua consciência.  
  
Naquelas horas, Snape o abraçava com uma inconformada culpa. Ele era muito jovem. Não deveria. Porém, Draco o queria. Draco o forçava para que continuasse afim de que seus gemidos perpetuassem. Para que perpetuassem na memória de Snape para sempre. Então o professor continuava, sentindo o frio metálico da jóia do aluno arranhando-lhe a pele. Sentindo seu coração ser dilacerado por aquele rosto febril. Por aquele afeto febril.  
  
Já amanhecia quando Draco finalmente adormecia no divã, coberto apenas por sua capa de Hogwarts. Provas amassadas ainda o circundavam no chão. Snape acariciava-lhe os cabelos umedecidos entre alguns curtos beijos. Vencido pela exaustão, finalmente ele repousava, denunciando entre seu rosto calmo, a pouca idade.  
  
Incompreensível, insensato, imaturo. Arrogante. Este era aquele garoto para Snape e no silêncio daquela sala, o professor o adorava. O sol que nascia acompanhando o canto dos pássaros trazia um estranho desânimo para aquele santuário.  
  
Snape sentia como se a magia quebrasse-se. Logo, os olhares de todos cairiam sobre os dois. E veriam-nos como os desprezíveis que faziam esforços para serem. Ninguém saberia dos segredos daquela sala. Ninguém deveria saber. Saber que a manhã os colocava em mundos diferentes, após os lençóis negros da noite sorrateiramente terem estendido-se para ambos.  
  
Ora, por que o tratava daquele modo? Por que não conseguia evitá-lo? Por que como um tutor, insistia em corrigi-lo e ajudá-lo? Não estava óbvio? De fato, Draco era muito imaturo para determinados sentimentos, ainda que seu corpo fosse precoce para as emoções.  
  
Por uma última vez, Snape curvou-se e beijou-lhe os olhos. Num sussurro quase inaudível, suas palavras foram murmuradas ao silêncio.  
  
"Eu amo você Draco. Mais do que tudo. Sempre o amei..."

.............................

Segunda à tarde. Aula de Poções.  
  
Harry Potter dava fortes espirros, seguido por seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley. Ao seu lado, Hermione Granger lançava-lhe olhares de censura.  
  
Depois de um conturbado fim de semana, definitivamente, Harry e Ron haviam feito as pazes. No domingo, Harry cumprira sua promessa de visitar Murta que Geme, o fantasma que assombrava o banheiro de meninas do segundo andar e que tinha uma quedinha por Harry. A menina segurara-lhe durante horas em uma interminável conversa. Quando Harry voltara ao seu dormitório, constatara que adquirira um forte resfriado. Ron também não parecia nada bem com seus olhos vermelhos e espirros compulsivos.  
  
Hermione, constrangida, ajudara Harry a reavivar a memória de como provavelmente Ron e ele haviam ficado doentes. Harry, convicto, comentou finalmente com Ron que muito tempo dentro da água ou deitados sobre o mármore frio havia ocasionado tal situação.  
  
Agora, estavam eles nas masmorras e não apresentavam nenhuma melhora. Snape os mirava friamente.  
  
"Senhor Potter e senhor Weasley, o que significa isso?"  
  
"Estamos resfriados" murmurou Ron com cinismo.  
  
"Disso eu sei. O que lhes pergunto é que estripulia fizeram para estarem em tal situação."  
  
O professor depois de retirar a queixa de Harry parecia mais letal do que nunca. Harry pretendia evitar outro confronto deplorável por mais impossível que isso parecesse.  
  
"É comum resfriados no inverno, não é mesmo?" murmurou Harry dando de ombros.  
  
O professou lançou-lhe outro olhar gélido antes de concentrar-se novamente na aula. Ron puxou Harry pela manga de suas vestes enquanto cochichava, rindo.  
  
"É comum namorados se resfriarem depois de se pegarem no banheiro, seu bisbilhoteiro!"  
  
Durante a aula, Snape entregou as provas aos alunos. Ron mirou intrigado o seu pergaminho.  
  
"Onde Snape guardou isso daqui? Minha prova está toda amassada!"  
  
"A minha também" murmurou Hermione com a prova em suas mãos que mais parecia lixo.  
  
"Nossa, Mione, outro dez!? Esse já é o terceiro que você tira em Poções!"  
  
A menina corou um pouco.  
  
"É...Tenho estudado muito. Sua nota também melhorou muito, Ron..."  
  
"Graças a você que tem me ajudado nas matérias. Que nota você tirou, Harry?"  
  
"Tirei oito e minha prova está mais amassada do que as de vocês!"  
  
"Já sei!" disse Ron, baixando o tom de voz "Snape deve ter ficado com tanta raiva por termos tirado notas boas que chegou a amassar nossas provas! Bem feito para ele!"  
  
Os amigos foram distraídos por uma irritante e esganiçada voz ao fundo da sala. Pansy Parkinson dava gritinhos enjoados.  
  
"Draco, como você é brilhante! Tirou dez!"  
  
Ron olhou desdenhoso para o sonserino. Sua raiva pelo que acontecera entre Draco e Harry ainda o perturbava. Ele exibia seu habitual sorriso debochado e ar arrogante.  
  
"É vergonhoso um aluno tirar menos do que oito, não é mesmo, Pansy? Tenho pena de quem precisa dos outros para explicar-lhe as matérias e no final, tudo que consegue é um desanimador sete. Incompetentes assim, deveriam perder pontos!"  
  
O garoto de cabelos ruivos sabia a quem as indiretas eram dirigias. Harry murmurou-lhe próximo ao ouvido:  
  
"Ignore-o! Deixe que fale com as paredes!"  
  
Virando-se para Hermione, Ron comentou num tom de voz suficientemente alto para que todos ouvissem.  
  
"Mione, você tira sempre dez porque além de ter um talento natural, ainda estuda feito doida todos os dias. Mas, o que me intriga são aqueles tipinhos que possuem uma burrice natural e que talvez nunca tenham lido um livro sequer em toda a vida tirarem dez! Não é estranho, Mione? Ainda mais quando o diretor da Casa deles é o professor..."  
  
Draco mirou com profundo ódio o garoto de cabelos ruivos. Simmas Finnigam e Dino Thomas sufocaram uma longa risada.  
  
Snape pedira aos alunos que abrissem o livro de Poções no capítulo XXIII. Enquanto o professor caminhava por entre as carteiras dos alunos, explicando a confusa química da poção de envelhecimento, foi com ar ardil que Draco o puxou pela manga das vestes e sussurrou.  
  
"Quando dividir as duplas para preparar a poção, me coloque ao lado do Weasley..."  
  
Snape franziu o cenho como censura, apesar do olhar do sonserino manter-se insistente. O professor de Poções deu continuidade à aula e na hora da separação de duplas, Malfoy sorriu quando sua vontade foi cumprida.  
  
Ron sustentava uma expressão confusa. Harry mirava com verdadeira irritação Draco Malfoy.  
  
Enquanto preparavam a poção de envelhecimento, Draco reiniciou seus ataques. O garoto de cabelos ruivos acompanhado pelos olhares preocupados de Hermione e Harry, fazia um esforço sobrenatural para manter-se calmo. Suas mãos tremiam levemente.  
  
Draco soltou uma risada quando o grifinório ao seu lado deu um forte espirro.  
  
"Qual é o problema com você, Weasley? Não tem dinheiro para comprar remédios? "  
  
"Fecha a boca, Malfoy..."  
  
"Fiquei sabendo que estão dizendo por aí que o Potter e a Granger são namorados. Quanta besteira, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Nossa vida particular não é da sua conta! É melhor você ficar quieto! Por que não se preocupa com sua própria vida, idiota!?"  
  
"Quanto nervosismo, Weasley! Por acaso está com ciúmes por eu ter pego seu namoradinho emprestado um pouco!? "  
  
Ron já deixara de lado as folhas de mandrágora que picava.  
  
"Eu com ciúmes de você? Só pode estar brincando..."  
  
"O Potter te contou sobre o beijo? Aliás, seu namorado beija muito bem. Foi com você que ele aprendeu a ser tão hábil? Duvido muito..."  
  
"Harry me contou tudo sobre a detenção e também me contou que lavou várias vezes a boca depois de ter te beijado. Desculpe, Malfoy, mas acho que você não beija tão bem quanto o MEU namorado beija. Ah, e se o interessa mesmo saber se Harry aprendeu comigo a ser tão bom, deveria acreditar que de fato, praticamos muito."  
  
A resposta de Ron acertara Draco em cheio. Aquelas palavras mal conseguiam ser digeridas.  
  
"Está mentindo, Weasley! O que você não aceita é que Potter está farto de suas mediocridades românticas. Você é ridículo! Acha que esse sentimentalismo babaca vai durar para sempre? Isso se acabará quando..."  
  
"Chega, Malfoy! O que você acha que pode dar a ele? Harry me contou o modo baixo como se ofereceu. Acha que o roubará de mim com suas vulgaridades? Diz-se um bruxo de sangue puro melhor do que todos e por trás, tudo que sabe fazer são nojeiras baratas. Acha mesmo que ele vai trocar algum momento comigo por suas propostas doentias? Quer dizer que ele pode bater em você se quiser, Malfoy!? É isso que o faz um bruxo tão respeitável? É disso que se vangloria? Vermes merecem mais respeito! Você deve estar apaixonado por Harry, mas ele não quer você. Então, fecha essa boca imunda e vai para o inferno!"  
  
O ataque físico partiu de Draco que, mordido de ódio pelo que lhe era atirado, empurrou Ron com força contra os frascos de saliva de dragão sobre a mesa.  
  
A atitude de Ron foi uma resposta ao ataque do garoto sonserino. Enfurecido, ele avançou para Draco, não medindo forças. A turma observou abalada os dois rolarem sobre o chão enquanto esmurravam-se.  
  
Ron, de fato, há muito desejava escoar aquela raiva que o atormentava. Enquanto socava várias vezes seguidas o rosto de Draco Malfoy, uma irritante imagem de um beijo entre o sonserino e Harry revirava-lhe as entranhas. Enchia-lhe de náuseas. Levava a melhor, sem dúvida. Era contra a imagem que brigava. Aquela detenção poderia naquele momento fazer parte das masmorras.  
  
Ao serem separados pelos outros alunos, Ron apesar de estar com os lábios rachados, exibindo sangue em seus dentes, sorria triunfante.  
  
Malfoy estava com seu rosto terrivelmente marcado.  
  
"Me soltem! Eu quero acabar com esse pobretão miserável de uma vez por todas!"  
  
Snape interveio, lançando um olhar atônito para os dois garotos.  
  
"Senhor Malfoy e senhor Weasley, como ousam perturbar minha aula com uma coisa tão desagradável como essa!? Onde diabos pensam que estão? Quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória e... quinze pontos a menos para a Sonserina..."  
  
Ouviu-se murmúrios surpresos. Não seria novidade Snape tirar pontos da Grifinória. Mas, em compensação, nunca antes tirara pontos da Casa da qual era diretor. Aquilo sim criava uma comoção. Draco mirava o professor com olhos indignados.  
  
Ron, no entanto, mantinha seu sorriso triunfante. Quem se importava? Snape poderia levar-lhe todos os pontos que quisesse! Conseguira quebrar a cara de Malfoy. E isso valia para ele mais do que mil pontos.  
  
Harry e Hermione haviam aproximado-se do amigo com olhares apreensivos.  
  
"Eu ainda te pego, Weasley! Seu maldito miserável pobre! Quando eu puser as mãos em você, sua família não vai ter dinheiro nem para o seu enterro!"  
  
Ron mirava o outro com ar superior. Nada naquele momento roubaria-lhe a alegria.  
  
"Você e mais quantos, Malfoy!? Isso é para você aprender a ficar longe de nossa vida! Aprende de uma vez por todas, imbecil! O namorado é meu!"  
  
A resposta dada a Draco levantou uma onda de murmúrios intrigados.  
  
Pavarti Patil olhou para sua amiga Lilá Brown totalmente atordoada.  
  
"O que foi que o Weasley falou?"  
  
"Ele falou a palavra namorado!"  
  
"Ele não disse namorada!?"  
  
"Não, eu ouvi namorado!"  
  
Até mesmo Snape pareceu apreensivo com a resposta dada por Ron. Draco livrou-se das mãos que o seguravam com firmeza e caminhou pisando duro até Harry. Sua voz estava trêmula e seus olhos pareciam feridos.  
  
"Já que são tão amiguinhos, você e o Weasley, Potter, agora você vai pagar pelos dois! Eu ainda não desisti. Um dia ainda faço você beijar meus pés!"  
  
Malfoy abandonou a sala com pressa. Antes de sair, ele levou a mão ao rosto e Harry juraria ter visto algo semelhante a lágrimas nos olhos de seu inimigo. Questionou-se Harry por uma fração de segundos se o sonserino chorava pela dor de seus machucados, pela humilhação ou por outro motivo ainda maior.  
  
Snape dispôs-se a ir atrás do aluno, pedindo que este esperasse.  
  
Os alunos ainda com suas poções não terminadas, olhavam uns aos outros totalmente perdidos.  
  
"O que é que a gente faz agora?" perguntou Simas ao resto da turma "O professor se foi! A aula acabou?"  
  
Lilá se dirigiu a Ron com um olhar curioso.  
  
"Por que você e Malfoy brigaram?"  
  
Pavarti acompanhava a amiga nas perguntas.  
  
"O que é que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras?"  
  
Não obtendo resposta, as meninas vacilaram um pouco antes de prosseguirem.  
  
"Quem é sua namorada, Ron?" adiantou-se Dino Thomas "É por ela que brigou com aquele encrenqueiro da sonserina?"  
  
Harry, Hermione e Ron se entreolharam apreensivos. Passada a turbulência, os três começavam a perceber que no calor da briga, coisas demais haviam sido ditas.  
  
Parvati interveio com voz esganiçada.  
  
"Eu ouvi claramente o Weasley dizendo a palavra namorado!"  
  
Dino arregalou os olhos com surpresa. Todos miravam agora o garoto de cabelos ruivos que começava a sentir que suas orelhas avermelhavam-se rapidamente.  
  
Hemione tomou a palavra com seu habitual ar de sabedoria.  
  
"Não diga bobagens, Pavarti! Ron disse namorada! Você entendeu errado e deveria ter vergonha de dizer essas coisas! Bom, acho que a aula acabou. Se não se importam, Harry e eu vamos levar o Ron até a enfermaria! Vamos, Harry! Depressa..."  
  
Os dois garotos acompanharam obedientes, a amiga sem nenhum intuito de contestá-la.  
  
Lilá Brown, longe de dar-se por satisfeita, dirigiu-se a Ron, conservando um ar muito sério.  
  
"Então, quem é a sua namorada, Weasley?"  
  
Ron manteve-se em um atônito silêncio. Mione, percebendo o que acontecia, limitou-se a sair puxando o amigo para fora da sala.  
  
"Isso não é da sua conta, Lilá!" redargüiu Harry muito sério quando a garota fez menção de fazer outra pergunta.


End file.
